


楚歌

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other, cantonese translation
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 84,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: might annotate with a cantonese phrasebook after update?
Collections: Anonymous





	1. 戰火

戰火蔓延到曼達洛(Mandalore)，一呼一吸都可以聞到佔據整個星球嘅硝煙味。Ahsoka Tano好清楚佢下一步要點做，但係佢對呢個策略無信心，更枉論可以拖得幾耐。當下，佢無得揀，得返一次機會。踏足曼達洛，帶住一支軍隊，一個目標，彷如佢仍係Anakin Skywalker嘅徒弟一樣，只係如果同Anakin一齊嚟，就實會更加順利。

* * *

「萬事小心，」Anakin衝去救議長之前，交低一對光劍比Ahsoka。「Maul好蠱惑，而且佢唔會留手。」

「我記得，」Ahsoka回應。佢嘗試搵番昔日嘅輕佻，當日收獲「巴喳妹」呢個花名嘅衝勁。佢覺得或者仲爭啲，不過都引到師父一笑。

「我知，」Anakin郁咗郁膊頭，心思早已轉向自己嚟緊一戰。「你都知我擔心㗎啦。」

「無事嘅，會有咩事啫？。」Ahsoka嘗試自然啲咁講。呢次再回想以前嘅自己好似容易咗，不為然地Ahsoka笑咗笑

係呢一刻，光劍嘅重量令Ahoska感到安心，但係只要Anakin喺佢身邊，佢無槍無劍都唔怕。

* * *

Maul就企喺佢眼見嘅前方，一座仲未被戰火波及的廣場入面。煙霧瀰漫住佢黑紅色嘅輪廓。佢氣定神閒、來回踱步，步伐睇起上黎完全唔似係裝咗義肢。掛身嘅黑袍一早放埋一面，整個姿態都已經準備好隨時拔劍，等待住Ahsoka嘅到來。佢鎮定而自信咁向前行，因為佢知道嘅比Maul更多。

「你班兵係邊呀，大小姐(Lady Tano)？」Maul已經注意到Ahsoka嘅氣息。

「忙緊打低你嗰班。」佢希望係啦。Ahsoka唔會畀Maul得逞，流露出大小姐呢個稱呼令佢幾痛。佢已經唔再係指揮官，就算小隊嘅手足一樣咁尊敬佢，就算佢過去三年嘅每一日都繼續叫佢：指揮官。

「你前師父對我真係好，淨係派你自己一個嚟。我想正正式式打一場都唔得。」Maul咬牙切齒。「你連個絕地都唔係。」

Maul每個字都充滿惡意，每句話都包含憤怒。簡直就係Yoda大師平時教訓幼徒，「何謂憤怒」的標準示範：一個被憤怒完全吞噬的人，每一個思想都被憤怒完全扭曲，直至忘記自我嘅地步。Ahsoka只係想像下Maul曾經經歷過嘅傷痛都已經不安。不過呢個係佢計劃嘅一部步，佢需要利用呢一點，要令到Maul覺得自己佔盡上風。

「咁都好公平呀，」Ahsoka睄一睄佢。「你做Sith咪又得返半桶水。」

Kenobi 大師一定唔會讚成Ahoska無聊嘅挑釁，但係Ahosoka無後悔。即使唔客氣，佢決定要用盡所有可行方法。何況，對戰之間嘲諷對手係常有嘅事。而且，Maul講得啱，佢的確唔係一位絕地。

Maul一面似貓一樣優雅咁踱步，一面旋轉住劍柄。Ahsoke反射性地再緊握住手中嘅光劍，但佢知道自己需要放鬆。佢需要Maul再行近多一步。佢知道呢招係Obi-wan同Maul喺Naboo交手時決勝嘅一著。佢尋找原力，而原力早已靜候，安撫佢同時亦係力量嘅泉源。佢放鬆自我，全身投入去感受佢。Ahsoka開始跟隨住Maul的步伐。兩人喺廣場雙雙移動，Maul愈走近一步，Ahsoka就退行一步。

「唔係絕地唔緊要，但係你肯定係無膽鬼。」Maul叫道。「定係Skywalker掟埋你一二邊之前，唔記得教你點格劍？」

「係我自己決定要走，」Ahsoka 糾正佢。一字一句都刺痛住Ahsoka，但係呢一刻佢仍然講出咗佢想相信嘅事實。痛還痛，Ahsoka將焦點放返喺原力引導嘅平衡，集中喺眼前嘅敵人。

「咁梗係啦。都係我自願跌落個垃圾坑，自願換嗰對蜘蛛腳。」Maul再次諷刺起Ahoska，內在嘅憤怒，只差啲啲，就會完全吞噬理智。

Maul加快步伐，展開攻擊。要扮到無佢符，唔難。Ahsoka急急腳退後，避開Maul嘅強攻。

「會唔會今次你都係『自願』，小姐？」呢樣佢又估中咗。Maul唯一準確感知到嘅，就係Ahsoka嘅弱點，其餘已被憤恨遮蔽。「係唔係想令你師父承讚多你最後一次？對你師父黎講，你已經係一舊廢物。」

「唔係真嫁！」Ahsoka大叫。差少少，只係差少少。

Maul 整個人跳起推倒Ahsoka，並發出猙獰嘅笑聲。Ahsoka一直等待，直到Maul就嚟捉到佢，佢要開始行動。

Ahsoka撻著光劍開關，熟悉嘅綠光從劍柄延展，喺計劃最後一步。Maul向前衝，Ahsoka急步向後退，同時引領佢去到無可挽救的地步。Maul從高處向住Ahsoka個頭試圖作出致命一擊，佢用盡全力抵擋。雙方光劍糾纏，正正踏入Ahasoka嘅陷阱。

Ahsoka放空心情，命令伏兵：「去啦！」

呢一下令Maul反應不及，防守出現失誤。雖然Maul的光劍仍然指住Ahsoka，但係鐳射網已經將Ahsoka嘅獵物包圍。


	2. 第一章

**孤獨——** Ahsoka從來都未體驗過嘅感覺。佢嘅族人群居，血統上、原力上嘅連結，令到佢可以同宇宙間所有生物好似兄弟間溝通。即使離開咗武士團，佢仍然可以憑自我意志感覺到其他同伴，同埋原力係身上的起伏。

直到，佢再無法感受到呢一切。

今時今日，只有一個人嘅時間，佢唔需要顧及其他人，就算佢想唔想修理一式一樣嘅發動機，又或者幾時食野，幾時瞓覺，發唔發夢都好。佢幾乎眷戀一個人嘅生活。

佢嘗試唔去發夢，但係喺呢個日子並唔容易。帝國國慶日(Empire Day)。整個銀河，由核心地帶到外圍嘅星系，都要熱烈歡騰咁紀念皇帝Palpatine止暴制亂及帝國成立。雖然今年係帝國成立一週年，同時都係第一次舉辦呢次嘅慶典，但係已經足夠令到Ahsoka厭煩。佢仲記得當年今日，但並唔係因為成功「止暴制亂」。

曼達洛已經被戰火摧殘，雖則佢、Rex同埋其他戰友已經盡力收復失地。佢哋嘅勝利唔夠維持唔係好耐，就已被更殘酷嘅殺戮蓋過。破壞力之高，令到Ahsoka唔想再去諗，所以佢放棄。

「Ashla！」一把高興嘅叫聲，將Ahsoka係記憶之中拉出嚟。「Ashla，閱兵就嚟開始啦。」

居住係外圍星系有佢嘅好處。其一，星球上人口並唔多，而且無乜體系可言，所以任何人都可以容易地以第二個身份係第二度生活。其二，可以避開主要嘅超空間幹道。大部份係外圍嘅星球都無乜特別，所以帝國對呢啲星系都無咩興趣。呢點都係Ahoska考慮中重中之重嘅一點。

但係Ahoska計漏咗，佢鄰居Fardi對佢嘅注意。Fardi係當地大戶人家，涉及所有係Thabeska嘅生意。Fardi氏邀請Ahoska住喺佢哋周邊嘅一棟住宅，但係Ahoska想同其他人保持距離。佢仲未可以走出傷痛，佢仍然同自己講佢唔需要新朋友、新麻煩。

Thabeska好適合Ahsoka。雖然多塵、清靜，但係同時又有足夠多人出出入入，咁佢就唔會太過突出。呢個星球主要係做水同科技產品嘅貿易，交易頻繁但係都係小型為主。當然有唔少人為咗迎合極少眾而係呢度走啲奢侈品同來佬食品嘅水貨。認得Ahsoka 嘅海盜，只要有啲自知之明都唔會接近呢啲鄉下地方，同時都係一個足夠好嘅地方比Ashla叫做屋企。

「Ashla，你喺唔喺度呀？」企係佢屋企門口個女仔又再叫。Ahoska搖搖頭，心諗洗唔洗咁開心？其實就算你真心相信帝國嘅大外宣，國慶日都唔係咩令人特別興奮嘅日子。妹妹叫Ahsoka應該係有其他目的。

Ahsoka思考一下。因為大家都知道Ahoska成日都會獨自去荒野散步。荒野之上無咩危險，同時都無咩可以傷害到佢。所以佢可以係屋企入面靜座，當自己唔係屋企。如果之後有人問嘅話，就話佢啱啱出咗去行。

佢係自已屋企來回踱步。屋企未大到有房，而且連間房出嚟嘅空間都無。對自小係武士團長大嘅Ahoska嚟講，簡樸係習慣。如果Ahoska身無一物， 到佢要走果時，就唔需要執太多野。有一樣野佢未習慣嘅係，佢條腰帶上面再無掛住任何野，雖則佢都無再用了。

佢隱若感受到門口果位女仔興奮嘅叫聲中，帶有半點警告。Ahsoka需要更多資訊，而唯一方法就係應門。

「嚟緊，嚟緊。」Ahoska希望女仔聽得出佢回應幾咁熱情。

當Ahsoka初次嚟到呢個星球時，Fardi家嘅人就係喺呢個船塢見佢。星球上大部份合法同非法嘅進出口都係喺呢個船塢進行。Ahsoka本身已經打算盡量唔同佢哋有交流，但係Fardi屋企嘅小朋友就好似跟住鴨媽媽咁跟住佢。佢仲未有膽量令到班小朋友唔再跟住佢。佢一打開門，就見到四個小朋友望住佢，仲有幾個比較大個嘅女仔企係後面，而且企後面嘅女仔睇落無前班小朋友咁大意。Ahsoka突然緊張起嚟，但係佢迫自己先放鬆。佢小心翼翼咁伸延自己嘅感覺，但係佢呢個範圍之內感受唔到任何野。

「Ashla，你而家要過去啦。」最大嗰個講。因為呢家人實在有太多細路，Ahsoka已經放棄咗去記邊個打邊個。佢望下呢班小朋友，然後有種心掛掛嘅感覺，好似唔記得咗啲咩咁。

「係呀，」其中一個講，「老豆帶咗啲貴賓返嚟，佢哋話想見下啲新朋友。你係新嚟嘅，所以你應該嚟呀。你可以同我哋一齊閱兵同埋花式飛行表演。」

一年，係度住咗一年仲叫做新。Ahsoka自從做咗Anakin徒弟之後，已經好耐無試過長時期咁居住喺一個星球。

「我哋花園已經泊滿曬船啦。」最大嗰個好小心咁講，就好似有人偷聽住佢每一句說話咁。「因為就嚟有飛行表演，所以佢哋記錄住每一艘船。真係令你覺得好——安全。」

喺呢度，貴賓係指著住乾淨衫嘅人。就算連Fardi呢啲有勢力啲家族，佢哋嘅小朋友著嘅衫一吹都會起曬塵。Ahsoka可以想像到帝國制服沉實嘅線條同色調，的確會令住係Thabeska嘅人印象深刻。

Fardi家族有合法嘅生意喺度，更唔好講佢哋仲有成家人。Ahsoka好清楚，佢哋會將所有有關自己嘅事和盤托出，亦都唔怪得佢哋咁做。睇嚟佢哋仲有心提醒Ahsoka 關於船塢嘅形勢，算係盡咗人事。

「點解你哋唔行先呢？」Ahsoka對住最大個女仔點咗下頭。佢唔清楚佢哋家長知唔知呢班小朋友嚟咗，但係Ahsoka想小朋友明白自己都好多謝佢哋冒險過嚟邀請佢。「你去留個位比我先。我今朝瞓咗陣，等我洗埋面我就去，我點都唔可以著成咁去閱兵。」

Ahsoka指一指自己著住嗰套衫。雖然係人都知佢得呢套衫，亦都係佢唯一嘅財物，但係呢個藉口都足夠打發佢哋走。

小朋友請求Ahsoka快啲，應承留返個位比佢。大啲嗰兩個就好安靜咁趕返佢哋返去小鎮中心。Ahsoka無望住佢哋走，佢哋一擰轉面，Ahsoka就立即關門，準備定行裝。

Ahsoka無乜嘢要執。成間房得一張床同埋一張厚地毯。地毯都係為咗招呼客人用，更何況從來都無客人嚟過。佢捲起咗張毯，喺個暗格入面拎出少少錢同一枝槍。佢用戴住斗篷遮住自己個樣。佢又高咗，係時候換件新。佢嘅丫角(montrals)已經高到頂住頂帽。

當佢閂埋最後呢一次門果一下，成間屋再次充滿過於熟悉失落嘅感覺。飛行表演終於開始，帝國為咗展示自己國力，安排最新款式嘅戰機係天空飛行。

條街一個人都無。當閱兵經過隔幾條巷嘅大街果時，Ahsoka可以同時聽到音樂、嘶啞聲同步操聲。佢唔明點解突然會有咁多帝國軍出現，當然國慶日只係其中一個原因。其實成個星球只有灰塵、Fardi家族。仲有個Order 66嘅倖存者。

兩個白兵企咗係轉角位，Ahsoka吸一啖氣，然後慢慢行出去。Ahsoka對呢兩個白兵無任何熟悉感覺。佢哋並唔係複製人，係新入伍嘅新兵——風暴兵(Stroomtroopers)，不足為患。

「你喺度做咩呀？」其中一個舉起槍咁講。「點解你唔係會場。」

「我而家去緊，」Ahsoka盡量耷低頭咁講。「我今朝去咗荒野到打獵，過咗時間先醒起。」

「快啲行啦。」白兵並無放低槍。另外個位對住對講機講緊野，但係Ahsoka聽得唔太清楚。

「國慶日快樂。」Ahsoka講完，就立即轉身入咗條巷，向音樂嘅方向走。佢無回頭望下兩個白兵有無跟住佢，就跳咗上第一層嘅窗口，然後沿住咁爬上屋頂。已經好接近Fardi大宅，大宅比其他樓更加高，當然比起Ahsoka住緊嘅屋仔更加好。更重要嘅係，為咗慳錢，棟與棟之間痴得好埋。並唔係一條好嘅穿梭路線，不過以Ahsoka身手，其實唔難。

Ahsoka喺屋頂與屋頂之上穿梭，佢希望呢一刻無人留意到佢。刺激伴隨住危機，佢都有好一段時間無體驗過咁興奮。Ahsoka並無利用原力，佢唔想再冒更加大嘅危險。不過，跨越樓與樓之間，都會適量咁令到自己安全過到對面。每一跨，佢都望到白兵係每一條巷度巡邏。佢哋唔似有特別目標要留意，啱啱個兩個白兵應該無匯報啲咩。

Ahsoka到達樓群中嘅尾段，埋伏係天台俯瞰其中一個由Fardi家族擁有較細嘅船塢。較大個會有更多飛船停泊，同時就會有更多安全漏洞，但係較細呢個附近就天台，方便行事。

大部份係船塢停泊嘅飛船都係帝國軍用，所以唔啱用。呢啲船多數有註冊，同埋多數有追蹤器。Ahsoka望到運兵船果面，其他大部份船都停咗係果面，停泊嘅船之中，呢架佢最熟悉，可惜佢唔可以再冒更大嘅險。佢決定揀果架每個船塢都會見到嘅小型貨船。

呢架船係Fardi家族擁有，合法地擁有，但係Ahsoka可以令到佢無咁「合法」。Fardi請Ahsoka返嚟係修理飛船，而Ahsoka都係個做得好、又勤力嘅工程師，所以Fardi都好信任佢。呢架船完全無人守住，Ahsoka無放棄眼前大好機會，飛船係佢嘅囊中之物。

船塢大約有二十名白兵係度。之前，佢仲可以大搖大擺咁使用原力，佢就唔洗煩。可惜，而家佢可以用嘅只有一把槍。佢思考緊佢下一步要點做。

Anakin嘅話，九成九會完全唔理個人危險，正面突破。即使唔用光劍，佢都有足夠力量同敏捷去到達目標。不過，就會相當引人注目。因為有佢舊師父，附近就會有爆炸。而家並唔係一個合適嘅時間比Ahsoka回味當年做任務嘅刺激感。如果係Obi-wan大師嘅話，佢應該會發揮自己嘅魅力去完成任務。多數結果都會同Anakin差唔多，喺爆炸聲下謝幕。

「你幾時先會認已經淨返自己一個呢？」Ahsoka自言自語。「佢哋已經唔係度啦、已經死咗啦，而家得返你自己一個咋。」

話音未落，Ahsoka並未進入狀態，但係已經開始行動。佢以最快嘅速度天台跳落去後巷。跟住佢由袋入面拎定枝槍出嚟，然後好快咁將彈夾上面防止短路嘅保險絲拎走，放底佢就轉身跑去街尾嘅一間屋。一躍進入咗一家人嘅花園入面，兩步就跳起跨過牆，用最快速度跑去船塢。

當佢跑到開放區域，枝槍已經因為超載發生爆炸。馬上白兵整齊咁一隊人，趕去事發現場。佢哋嘅反應速度令人敬佩。船塢附近仍然有唔少白兵，不過係Ahsoka計算範圍以內。

Ahsoka匿埋係一個暗角，前面嘅貨箱啱啱好遮住白兵嘅視線。佢可以係任何人見到佢之前，登上Fardi嘅貨船。

「希望唔好偷走你有用嘅野啦。」Ahsoka希望佢恩人可以聽到。「多謝你架船。」

飛船起飛個一下，白兵先剛好返返去船塢。Ahsoka係佢哋可以架起大型武器之前，就已經升空，遠離射程範圍。佢再一次亡命天涯，而佢唔知道下一站會去邊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Montrals: 丫角 [forked horns]
> 
> Lekku: 丫尾 [forked tails]
> 
> please ask me how i come up with this


	3. 第二章

**Raada** ——一個由衛星軌道望落去乜都無嘅星球。導航電腦都無介紹有咩特別資訊，亦係Ahsoka選擇呢個衛星嘅原因。即使用外圍星系嘅標準嚟講，Raada係一個極度偏遠嘅星球。Ahsoka喺度唔會引人注目。佢決定唔會再犯Thabeska嘅錯，唔再會同任何顯赫嘅家族扯上關係。

Ahsoka將貨船降落係一個勉強叫做太空港嘅地方，盡量鎖好船上任何一樣野。旅途之中，Ahsoka稍為改寫下電腦上面嘅資料，將自己出發地加密。同時發現咗一個唔錯，可以將船鎖係地面嘅系統。就算無咗R2-D2呢類機械人幫手，以上改動都非常簡單。當佢做最終檢查果時，佢望到一對用係電掣嚟標刻度嘅金屬圈。佢哋唯一作用只有令到電掣附近嘅電線睇落整齊啲。Ahsoka將佢哋扭鬆，諗都無諗就拎走咗。做完所有嘢，Ahsoka孭住袋就行落船。

一打開倉門，傳嚟一陣，Raada獨有唔太好聞嘅氣味，而且有電腦都無預計到一片綠油油嘅生機。Ahsoka隨著輕易感應到嘅生命力深呼吸。過去一年，Ahsoka唔係睇住一片漆黑嘅宇宙，就係Thabeska嘅沙塵。Ahsoka都樂意見到改變，或者係呢度冥想，佢會走出Order 66嘅陰霾。

太空港人跡罕至，其他人忙住將貨物搬上大型貨櫃，完全無留意到Ahsoka係佢哋身邊行過。呢個時候唔見有人嚟問Ahsoka收泊位費。Ahsoka就唔理咁多：反正要收錢嘅自然會有人搵佢。Raada唔似Thabeska或者任何Hutt控制嘅星球咁，有任何管治組職。Ahsoka有經驗應付想喺外地人身上搵著數嘅古惑仔，所以佢唔擔心。而家佢想搵個可以落腳嘅地方，並向城鎮方向出發。

Raada得一個聚落地，地方唔大到足以稱做城市。係首都—Coruscant跟本無可能見到咁樣嘅城鎮，就連Fardi一家都會嗤之以鼻。呢度無高樓，無架空嘅高速公路，唯一嘅街市就係市中心，一棟殘舊嘅政府大樓隔離。Ahsoka直接行去郊區果面，佢希望果面會有啲吉屋。萬一無嘅就會向郊外睇下。

途中，Ahsoka留意到雖然四周都係預制好、單調嘅建築，但係每一戶都有屬於自己唔同風格嘅小裝飾。睇嚟大家都好在意自己屋企，呢度應該都唔會有咩短期工，大部份人都係長住。由家居裝飾上面睇嚟，Raada嘅居民來自外圍星系唔同地方，呢點有利Ahsoka隱藏係呢度。尤其係佢身為Togruta實在太突出。

Ahsoka經過幾條街，到咗一個小社區。成區都係由鵝卵石組成毫無美感嘅屋仔。呢度好啱Ahsoka，佢決定搵一間嚟住。第一間就無屋頂，第二間隔離就係大排檔，日頭都應該無咩問題，去到夜晚就會嘈到令人燥底。再行過幾條巷，去到城鎮嘅邊邊。Ahsoka企係一間睇落正正常常嘅屋，諗緊‧‧‧ ‧‧‧

「呢間無人住架 。」突然身後有人咁講。Ahsoka轉身個下意識咁拔出光劍，但係佢只係摸到空氣。

Ahsoka同一個同佢差唔多大嘅女仔對望，佢雙眼嘅皺紋比Ahsoka多。佢嘅膚色黝黑睇落都係長期係戶外工作，雙眼銳利但無任何惡意。相嚟，Ahsoka差唔多人生大部份時間都係飛船上或者陵廟中度過。女仔應該輕過Windu大師，但又黑過Rex。當然，佢嘅頭髮 **緊係** 比起兩位加埋多，仲紮成方便穩陣嘅鬢辮纏喺腦後面。

「點解無人住嘅 ？」

「Cietra啱啱結咗婚，搬走咗 。呢間屋無嘢架。如果你想住嘅可以住。」

「我唔使買？」Ahsoka係仲有少少現金，不過都係想儲嚟應急。

「佢都無買，我唔見得點解你要比錢買。」

「咁，我諗我就揀呢間。」然後Ahsoka就唔知要講咩好。如果有人問起，佢都準備定個故事可以同人講。呢一刻佢唔想透露更多私事。

「Kaeden，我係Kaeden Larte。」女仔咁樣自我介紹。「我估你都係因為收成期所以嚟？但係我哋就嚟收割完。我應該都要落田幫手，但係琴日我被架打穀機打傷咗。」

「唔係。我唔算從事農業，我只係想係一個安靜嘅地方開一間鋪頭。」

Kaeden面上露出一臉疑惑。唔好節外生枝，Ahsoka無奈地只好再講得清楚少少。「我專門修理機械人同埋其他機器。」雖則佢無Anakin咁叻，但係都足夠應付大部份情況。自從離開咗陵廟同戰爭，Ahsoka先發現原來成個宇宙真係有極大部份人嘅能力唔高。Ahsoka用咗一段時間先可以適應到。

「我哋成日有野壞嫁。」Kaeden講。「你就係得咁多行李？」

「係。」Ahsoka冷淡咁講，盡量想迴避更加多嘅問題。Kaeden好似明白Ahsoka嘅用意，睇落有啲尷尬咁退後咗半步。

係氣氛變得尷尬之前，Kaeden話。「等佢哋收工之後，我會同佢哋講呢度多咗間新嘅鋪頭。」

「佢哋聽日就會拎野過嚟比你整。唔洗幾日，你就好似住咗喺度十年咁嫁啦。」

「我唔係咁信啦。」Ahsoka細聲到連Kaeden都聽唔到。然後，佢清一清喉嚨，大聲啲咁講。「就咁得啦。」

「歡迎你嚟到Raada。」Kaeden笑住咁講，語中帶點諷刺。Ahsoka以笑回應。「多謝。」

Kaeden吉下吉下咁向住街行。睇佢行法，佢隻右腳應該傷得好嚴重而且好痛。咁睇，呢度一係就無醫療系統，一係就係貴到無法負擔。Ahsoka搖一搖頭，然後就進入咗去佢嘅新屋企。

雖然唔知Cietra係邊個，但係就唔似係企理嘅人。Ahsoka都預咗廢棄嘅屋會有發霉嘅味道，不過入面成撻地同檯面都係垃圾。佢開始擔心會喺張床入面搵到啲咩。Ahsoka摸一摸張檯，除咗塵仲有一層痴淋淋嘅機油。

「 **又一樣** Jedi訓練無教過嘅嘢。」Ahsoka再次自言自語，然後及時合埋嘴。即使得返自己一個，Ahsoka都唔敢講嗰個字。呢個感覺好似背叛咗自己嘅根源咁，但係佢唔能夠冒呢個險係公眾地方講漏嘴。

Ahsoka係個櫃入面搵到清潔用品，然後就開始打掃。打掃重複嘅動作非常乏味，但係Ahsoka奇異地覺得好滿足。搞完一輪，Ahsoka係屋入面搵到一個角落可以收埋佢啲野。

佢拆開浴室下面一塊板，發現呢個位啱啱好可以用嚟收埋佢啲現金。等清潔完，其他物品就收埋係自己床下底。等吸塵機自己係間屋入面走嚟走去，令到Ahsoka諗返起學徒用嚟練劍嘅訓練球，但係肯定吸塵機唔會無啦啦射佢。

Ahsoka係地氈中間盆座，然後合埋雙眼感受流動係身上嘅能量。不知不覺，就進入咗冥想狀態。Ahsoka 猶疑咗一剎那，佢怕屠殺之後景象，見過嘅、再見唔到嘅一切，然後再次令自己進入忘我之境。Ahsoka最掛住嘅其一中樣野就係冥想，而就算其他人見到佢冥想，都無咁大機會會被帝國入罪。

如今原力感覺唔同咗，而Ahsoka唔肯定有幾多係因為佢自己。自從離開陵廟嗰日起，佢放棄咗原力嘅默許——至少佢有時會咁同自己講。佢知道係呃緊自己，原力永遠都係佢一部分。無論佢有無受訓，原力始終係所有生命嘅一部分。要抗拒自己嘅能力就好似唔再呼吸一樣無可能。即使佢再無資格，呢份天賦都無法抹去。

而家佢討厭係冥想世界入面，有一層黑暗籠罩住佢嘅視野。佢知道有啲野係黑暗後面，但係突破唔到。佢好想知要點做。Anakin亦都唔再存在係冥想嘅世界入面，就好似電線唔再通電咁。Ahsoka感應唔到佢，同時都感應唔到其他人。係連佢未識講嘢前就一直感覺到，Jedi成個整體嘅呼聲都消失殆盡。呢種感覺曾經喺一個假扮Jedi嘅拐子佬嚟到Shili嘅時候救過佢一命。如今Ahsoka無比留戀彷如左右手嘅呢種感覺。[註1]

吸塵機撞咗埋床一次又一次，好固執咁完全唔肯改變路線。Ahsoka將佢拎起再放返落地。佢望下吸塵機，然後再次冥想。佢透過冥想感受Raada，呢都有啲野，有啲唔關佢嚟Raada初衷嘅好野。

衛星表面開始係冥想世界擴大，佢可以感受到城鎮中心，然後後面有農田，大部份就好似Kaeden講咁，已經收成完畢，準備開始耕作。一座座荒涼嘅石山同洞穴緊隨其後，仲有唔知係唔係用嚟耕田嘅大型動物。最後，踢躂不斷嘅腳步聲向住Ahsoka傳嚟。

Ahsoka係冥想世界入面抽離，然後見到吸塵機 喺度撞緊到浴室門。佢企起身閂咗部機，就聽到門外班啱啱收工嘅新鄰居喺度邊行邊傾。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [註1] 呢段係2016 Celebration Europe Ahsoka Untold Tales Panel提過嘅同Plo Koon初次見面故事(506片頭)：https://youtu.be/lS4sclln5J4?t=313 後面章節亦會提起呢件事。


	4. 第三章

第二朝一天光，Kaeden就出現喺Ahsoka門口，仲拎住兩包乾糧同埋——

「咩嚟㗎？」Ahsoka指住佢手上一舊廢鐵問。

「你第一個病人，」Kaeden好開心咁答。「如果你有興趣嘅話。」 

「我都唔知佢本身係咩嚟，點同你整呀？」 Ahsoka 一臉唔情願咁伸出雙手。

Kaeden以為呢個手勢係叫佢入屋咁解。佢將部機交畀Ahsoka，然後再坐咗落床，順手將嗰兩包乾糧放喺係隔離。

「呢部係之前唔聽話嗰部打穀機。」Kaedan解釋，佢完全唔覺坐咗喺Ahsoka張床有咩問題。不過，除咗張矮檯之外，全屋就淨係得呢張床。

Ahsoka喺檯上面攤開部機嘅零件，然後坐喺地下研究。堆爛鐵可能係一部打穀機，又或者生前係一個禮儀機械人。

「如果你拗贏部機唔知點呢？」Ahsoka話。

「唔關我事㗎，」聽落Kaeden已經講過幾次呢個勉強嘅藉口。「明明部嘢好地地，跟住呢，就炒咗啦。」

「你隻腳點呀？」Ahsoka慢慢將堆廢鐵排返好，睇下有無乜嘢係仲用得。

「無事啦，我聽日就可以返得工。如果唔使出錢買過部新機嘅話，今年應該仲有花紅添。」

Ahsoka啤住佢 。

「我嘅意思係，如果你幫我整得返，」Kaeden好快補番句。「而家請你食個早餐先啦。」佢掟咗包乾糧畀Ahsoka。佢唔識得個牌子：又唔係帝國，又唔係共和國。

「自家製㗎，」Kaeden開咗包自己食。「農業衛星無理由要入口食物㗎。貼個貼紙上去方便啲記認。」

「你都有道理嘅，」Ahsoka搣開包裝紙聞一聞——更難食嘅佢都試過。

「係喎，咁你整唔整得好我部機呀？」

「不如你話畀我聽發生咗咩事，我盡力。」

Kaeden一路講佢經歷，Ahsoka就擰返轉頭繼續做野。Ahsoka慣咗聽複製人講戰場上面嘅故事，而Kaeden嘅都同樣精彩。佢講到好似部機突然之間有咗生命，好彩Kaeden夠快手，一腳踢落去，先阻止到佢征服全宇宙。

「咁佢終於停咗喇，」故事嚟到尾聲。「我阿妹先發現我流緊血，我仲話『咁先似樣㗎嘛，部機都流緊油』，跟住我就暈咗，睇嚟比我想像中大件事。我醒返嗰陣已經喺診所紮成咁樣，隔離就得返部爛鬼機。」

Ahsoka笑咗出聲，連佢自己都好意外。佢攞起一塊應該係攞嚟製冷，但就變晒形嘅零件。

「應該呢度出咗問題，其中一個問題啦。如果你有新零件換嘅話，我可以幫你整返好。」

「換零件？」Kaeden收返起佢嘅笑容。「其實可唔可以‧‧‧ ‧‧‧ 拗返直佢用住先 ？」

Ahsoka望一望檯頭。呢度無陵廟嘅資源，又無補給鏈，甚至比最前線更匱乏。天下間無免費午餐，如非必要都不如不換。

「可以試下嘅。不如你講多啲呢度嘅事畀我聽呀？」

琴晚，Kaeden唔係特別好奇點解Ahsoka嚟Raada。當眼前嘅女仔一輪嘴咁形容編更同埋種野，Ahsoka發現個原因可能對佢黎講其實唔重要。正如Kaeden咁講 ，如果你想過平凡生活，Raada係一個好地方：勤力啲做嘢，唔荒無嘢食，治安就啱啱好啦。只要做好份內事，無人會八卦你啲乜。Ahsoka Tano喺度唔會住得好舒服，但係就啱晒Ashla。

Ahsoka周圍搵一啲墜手嘅嘢當鎚仔。如果佢打算認真開舖做維修，就要買番啲工具。佢係腦入面計咗計筆積蓄，呢筆錢始終要用，而投資落工具到都算幫到佢隱藏身份。

最後佢決定用鞋踭踩落去固定嚿零件。雖然結果唔係最好，不過起碼唔會再漏雪種。佢開始重新組裝部打穀機。

「我泊咗部船喺太空港嗰度，使唔使搵人登記㗎？」

「唔使，你記得鎖好就得。周圍有唔少人白撞。」

Ahsoka明白佢講緊賊，咁世界上無乜邊度係無完美嘅。「所以我咪將啲架生留咗喺船上面，點睇隻船都好似安全過呢間屋，」佢講咗個大話。

「我哋可以幫你喎，」Kaeden話。「我阿妹整鎖好叻㗎，我會講掂其他人，叫佢咃唔好煩親你。」

「係咪當你唔同機械打交嗰陣呀？ 」

「有起事上嚟啲人斷手斷腳㗎，我無咁渣，」Kaeden 為自己辯護。佢起身行過去望下Ahsoka做緊啲乜嘢。

佢認同咁哼咗兩聲，再指住檯角一啲零件問：「呢啲攞嚟做咩㗎？」

「我都唔知道，」Ahsoka答。「好似砌唔返落部機度，所以我將佢哋擺埋一邊。我諗你入返機油同埋雪種之後就應該無問題。」

「我插返刀片嗰陣時會識㗎啦。」Kaeden撳咗個掣開著引擎，部打穀機喺檯面一米高嘅地方升起，佢再跟手熄返部機。

「無得彈，」Kaeden話。「我會出去試埋個駄盤。我就係擔心個引擎，如果唔識飛仲有咩用喎。」

Ahsoka唔係好肯定如果部機唔識轉彎仲有咩用，不過佢唔係專家，所以佢無出聲。「唔使客氣。」

Ahsoka將包裝入面嘅乾糧拎埋出嚟，幾啖就食晒。Kaeden一路望住佢食。「咁不如上期我就比住嘢食你先啦？條數遲啲再睇下點找埋比你？」

「我可唔可以唔要食物，要工具？」

「唔得，」Kaeden話。「我意思係，我哋喺度長住嘅，食物無工具咁值錢。」

Ahsoka諗咗一陣佢有咩選擇。佢未有時間返船上面點算啱用嘅工具，而佢的確需要食嘢。

「淨係今次咋，」希望聽落好似好識講價咁。「下次我哋先傾好價錢，再幫你整。」 

Kaeden笑笑口攞起部機，對方好似對Ahsoka仲有少少保留，不過Ahsoka都樂意保持而家嘅關係。佢提醒自己唔係嚟識新朋友，尤其是係嗰啲問都無問就坐喺人哋張床嘅「朋友」。喺多數文化都係好親密嘅先會咁做，而絕地武士團之間都唔習慣咁。Ahsoka從來都唔覺得好似其他人咁樣唔守規矩有咩咁好。

「我成箱放咗係出面，你自己過嚟拎呀。」Ahsoka跟住佢出門口，見到講好咗好嘅報酬 —— 足夠食一個月份量嘅乾糧，如果佢計住食嘅可以捱到更耐。Kaeden講得啱 ，只有對啱啱搬嚟嘅人，食物先至有價值，而且明顯呢樣一啲都唔缺乏。佢隻腳已經好返好多，同佢道別之後，Ahsoka將箱糧托返入屋，放上檯面。佢好幼稚咁諗，如果箱嘢就識自己行，唔洗搬搬抬抬咁幾好。當然原力並唔可以隨便使用，搬下紙箱亦都唔可以叫做正式訓練。佢需要集中注意力係第二啲地方。

運用原力就自然到好似佢身體嘅一部分，要刻意叫自己唔用原力反而唔慣。佢要好努力咁樣練習，認真咁冥想練習。如果唔係突然有咩事，反應唔切就會好大鑊。Order 66佢好彩保住條命，換返嚟代價極為沉重。其他絕地再犀利都無法自保。

熟悉嘅哽咽再一次回到喉嚨——時不時就被複製人背叛嘅悲傷勒住。幾多嘅朋友比同袍開槍打中？幾多嘅幼徒被一張張信任嘅面孔屠殺？複製人事後何地自容？佢收到唔好返去嘅警告，陵廟經已付之一炬。浩劫當日，佢唔知道任何一個戰友係邊。佢淨係知道，過後再搵唔到佢哋，再感應唔到佢哋，佢哋就好似唔再存在一樣。

哀痛彷彿再次吞噬Ahsoka，佢周圍咁搵，好想捉住啲嘢，乜都得，佢要搵返嗰一線曙光。佢諗起Raada綠色嘅田地，嗰啲佢仲未親眼見過嘅草原。有一刻，佢沉醉係花花草草嘅成長，純樸嘅生命力令人溫暖。呢一刻Yoda大師講過關於植物同原力共生嘅故事言猶在耳。

係Kaeden部打穀機拆落嚟嘅零件仍然留喺檯上面。Ahsoka攞上手秤一秤，再放入衫袋。佢哋同喺船上面拆落嚟嘅金屬圈撞埋一齊，發出叮叮聲響。如果佢繼續儲，好快就要個大啲嘅衫袋。當諗緊佢仲需要乜嘢嗰時，提咗Ahsoka佢真係要去檢查架船，睇下有無架生同其他有用嘅嘢。佢再望下間屋：檯面得箱嘢食，無乜特別；錢收埋咗係好密實嘅暗格，應該就唔會畀賊發現。就算係咁，Ahsoka閂門果時候個心都唔係好安樂。

「希望Kaeden快啲有嘢要整啦，」佢低聲同一個唔存在嘅R2-D2講。「如果有個鎖嘅話，我就安心啲啦。」

同機械人相處得太耐，自然會搞到無咗佢哋之後，都繼續同呢位朋友傾計。

Ahsoka向市中心太空港嗰邊行去。今次佢更細心咁留意周圍有咩舖頭。大部分都係士多，賣埋啲一式一樣、唔等使嘅雜貨。自從Ahsoka住落咗之後，市中心嘅大宅睇落都無以前咁得人驚。如果計埋架船，佢就有兩個自己嘅地方。貨船同Ahsoka走嘅時候一樣，仲停泊喺同一位置。於是佢直接開門上船。

佢想去山窿探險，不過用貨船低飛會太引人注目，所以要親身走返轉。而家有間屋同隻船都算唔錯，不過如果有咩緊急事嘅時候，再多一個地方就更加好啦。

「食物、架生、避難所，」佢又講咗出聲——真係應該戒啦。佢實在太掛住R2。 

呢個計劃未必似樣，不過聊勝於無。


	5. 第四章

**第二朝，** Kaeden無過嚟，Ahsoka估佢應該好得七七八八可以返得工。日頭嘅時候，鎮上面無乜人，差唔多全部人都會落田。至於無落嗰啲，好似小販咁，就會趁住工人離開個鎮去開檔。

換言之，至少起Kaeden 履行承諾幫佢賣廣告前， Ahsoka都可以自己一個。當靜到頂唔順嗰時，佢就執起一包乾糧、一個大水壺，然後向山上行。

Ahsoka知道太陽落山之後就會轉涼，不過出面都仲夠暖，唔使著斗篷。其實Ahsoka早已經習慣溫差，佢仲係學徒嘅時候，佢成日都會唔知道會自己會去邊度。學習適應，係個幾好嘅訓練。喺呢個衛星，仲未凍到要著多件衫。

Raada上面，野生動物唔多。Ahsoka之前低飛果時，見過幾隻雀圍繞喺水泉附近，似係食啲花花草草嘅。至於食肉嘅或者猛獸就唔多見。

Anakin喺呢度一定會悶到無嘢搵嘢嚟做，甚至砌幾部Podracer嚟搞比賽。無科技、無危險，每日淨係返工放工、返工放工。佢就無乜點多講，不過Ahsoka知道，佢師父童年喺Tatooine已經受夠咁嘅日子。Obi-wan大師會話Raada係一個放鬆嘅好地方，但係唔知點解，海盜、毒梟、連Sith都會搵到佢麻煩。

Ahsoka——Ashla——就想兩樣都有啲，日常，再加少少刺激，起碼唔會悶到發霉。不過而家，行下山都可以嘅。Ahsoka離開咗平原，開始上山。連綿嘅山脈上佈滿石峋，人咁高嘅芒草遮住一堆深坑同洞穴。雖然市鎮基本上係無辦法防守，但係周圍嘅地形就有利遊擊。船塢嗰邊，有幾個高處嘅偵察點，山窿就可以為空襲提供掩護。唯一要解決嘅問題係水源，不過班農夫有辦法搞得掂收割機，佢哋應該都有流動水源。

Ahsoka嚟到山丘上面，佢後悔咁大力搖搖頭。佢唔可以再好似一個軍人咁思考戰略，複製人未背叛絕地之前，一定會讚佢有謀略，連Anakin都會同意 。不過Ahsoka仲隱約記得，佢比較享受戰鬥之前嘅武士訓練，而當陣時並無咁著重戰略。如今佢再無要保護嘅人同事，亦再無任何戰鬥嘅目的。

「一定要安全先，」佢細聲講。「一定要確保自己安全先 。」

就算佢講咗出口，佢知道無可能自欺欺人。佢永遠都唔會再安全，而且要時刻準備好瞓身一戰。雖然帝國應該唔會一時三刻嚟到Raada，反正成個衛星都無資源比到佢咃。佢瞭解Palpatine嘅手段，佢仲係議長嘅時候已經眷戀權力，宜家身為皇帝，身為西斯大帝，佢只會更加隻手遮天，加上有好似Tarkin咁嘅人幫佢，帝國擴展到銀河系每一個角落只係遲早嘅事。

不過至少Raada暫時仲係一片淨土。Ahsoka離開山丘，出發探索其中一個山窿。呢度夠乾爽，可以收藏食物，係個唔錯嘅發現，而且樓底夠高唔會頂住佢頭上丫角(montrals)。雖然唔係個可以長住嘅地方，不過可備不時之需。

喺山窿較入面嘅平台，Ahsoka搵到一片中空嘅石層。佢試下將一路留起嘅金屬配件收埋入面，再砌好剝落嘅石片，石縫吻合得彷彿無裂過一樣。

石層唔係個收埋嘢嘅好地方，不過Ahsoka暫時都無乜嘢收埋住。更似係留一個保障、一個選擇、一個機會，同佢分析周圍地形、戰略嘅目的一樣。如果佢有需要嘅話，佢可以鑿深石層，擴大空間。

Ahsoka企起身，留低嗰啲金屬配件喺石下面。如果佢有需要嘅話，佢可以返嚟攞。或者呢個唔係唯一一個佢會準備嘅山窿，不過會係最上心嘅一個。如果佢有需要走嘅話，呢個山窿最近鎮上面，最快就可以達到 。

就由呢度開始啦。

* * *

Kaeden部打穀機維修完之後煥然一新。幫佢重新加油同換雪種之後，仲勁過以前。

「喂，Larte，」Tibbola喺放飯時問起 。「部機你邊樹買㗎？同你舊嗰部一樣，但係仲好似勁過以前喎。」

Tibbola係其中一個老農夫，孤家寡人，飲醉咗之後仲好臭脾氣。Kaeden盡量避開佢，不過佢好眼利，一部靚啲嘅打穀機當然會引起佢注意。

「佢𠝹傷我之後，我搵人整番好啦。」Kaeden答。

「邊個整㗎？」

「咦，我無問佢咩名喎‧‧‧ ‧‧‧」Kaeden先醒起，佢都同嗰個新嘅Togruta傾咗幾次偈，仲介紹埋自己、入過佢間屋坐㖭，但係就未問人叫咩名。「佢啱啱搬咗去Cietra間舊屋。」

「睇嚟佢都幾好手勢呀，」 Kaeden嘅妹妹Miara搭嘴。嗰細路女攤大手板等家姐分個水樽畀佢。

「攞你自己嗰個啦。」

「我返去再幫你斟番水啦？」Miara承諾。

Kaeden反一反眼，然後將水樽交咗畀佢。

Miara只係得14歲，細過Kaeden三年。就算同一樣咁叻，都無理由要佢好似家姐咁全職落田。搵食艱難，Kaeden後悔要個妹好似自己一樣，咁細個就落田做嘢，所以阿妹想點都盡量就佢。好彩Miara生性，無得寸進尺。

「如果你部老爺機佢都識整，咁我都叫佢睇下我嗰部啦。」Tibbola份人好度縮，佢部機整完又整，Kaeden都唔肯定仲有幾多零件係原裝。

「你坤佢唔到㗎，」Kaeden警告佢。「佢好醒㗎。」

「或者佢鍾意靚仔呢。」Tibbola冷笑一聲，起身行開。

「你把口臭到咁，」 Miara笑住講，Kaeden都忍唔住笑。「咁我哋要單聲佢知啦。佢邊度嚟㗎？」

「佢無提到喎，我哋都係傾Raada嘅事 。」

「如果佢自己一個初嚟報到，咁小心啲都應該嘅，」Miara指出。「你無講錯，佢都幾謹慎，睇嚟佢想知多啲，有安全感先再講多啲。」

「邊個新嚟呀？」其他工人亦坐低食飯。

「Kaeden識咗個新朋友呀！」Miara笑住講。

「係真唔係呀？」組長Vartan向Kaeden戚一戚眉。

「佢係整野嘅，算係啦。」Kaeden唔理佢嘅語氣咁講。單單識整機器唔足以令Kaeden留下深刻印象，又或者佢要再考慮下，醒目嘅人點都有著數。

「我唔知佢叫咩名，不過佢將我部打穀機整番好，仲好過新買。」

「睇佢個款，今日好似無咁想殺人嘅。」Malat邊食邊講。

「我哋收工之後請佢去Selda度食飯啦，」Miara宣佈，佢哋每晚都會去嗰間大牌檔，再起身去斟水。

「如果佢唔想出嚟點算呀？」Kaeden問。

「佢有咩好做啫？」食飽搵頂帽冚住自己，準備瞓晏覺嘅Hoban反問。「一個人對住四埲牆呀？」

「或者佢寧願一個人呢。」Neera—Hoban嘅孖生家姐—咁猜測。

「如果Tibbola想識佢，嗰女仔最好都係識返啲正常人好，」Vartan話。「又或者呀，佢嚇到人哋聽日第一班船就走呢。」

Kaeden爭啲就想提起佢嘅新朋友自己有一隻船，不過有啲嘢阻止咗佢。唔提自己名同過去‧‧‧ ‧‧‧佢可能唔會想Kaeden講太多佢嘅秘密出嚟。Kaeden 都明白，佢自己都有好多事唔想同個妹分享，更唔好講班已經識咗佢好多年嘅同事。

「好啦，」Kaeden最後咁講。「我哋收工之後 ，我去問下佢想唔想出嚟。不過你哋唔準迫佢㗎，同埋你哋唔準煩住佢。」

「知啦，大人。」Vartan敬咗個禮。

其他人立即笑起上嚟，Kaeden都順勢笑埋一份。號角聲響起，佢嗱嗱聲爬埋最後一啖飯。Miara笑住畀返個滿嘅水樽佢，準備再開工。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Montrals: 丫角 [forked horns]
> 
> Lekku: 丫尾 [forked tails]
> 
> _please ask me how i come up with this_


	6. 第五章

**Selda** ，一間唔算特別大嘅大排檔，但係相當熱鬧。Ahsoka好慶幸自己無揀咗住係隔離，如果唔係就真係無覺好瞓。成間大排檔塞滿曬人，加埋現場樂隊，每個人都叫到聲沙力竭。

「跟住我啦，」Kaeden大叫。「我哋會坐係果個角落，咁傾計會方便啲。」

Ahsoka就唔係好信佢講嘅野，更加懷疑自己要應唔應該同Kaeden一齊出黎飲野。啱啱一個叫自己做Tibbola，勁奇怪嘅人放低部機叫佢整，轉個頭Kaeden就出現問佢去唔去食飯。Ahsoka有諗過拒絕，但係又唔係幾好意思。唔覺唔覺，行到去到大排檔門口，就後悔點解啱啱唔狠心啲拒絕佢。

「你肯定果度會靜啲？會唔會有第二度會無咁嘈呀。」

「咩話？」

Ahsoka係Kaeden耳邊重覆多次。呢度咁嘈啲人點傾計，點叫野飲？

「唔啦。呢度啲野係全鎮最好食嫁，後面會靜啲架啦。信我啦。」

Ahsoka放棄同Kaeden嘈，跟住佢慢慢咁迫入去後面。Kaeden側側膊撞開啲人咁迫入去。穿過咗人群之後轉左，去到張已經坐咗人嘅檯。

「呢位係我妹妹，Miara。」Kaeden掌心指住位坐咗係度，皮膚黝黑嘅女仔。對比起佢家姐，佢頭髮就無紮起，仲攣到好似有舊雲係頭頂咁。Ahsoka幾鍾意佢呢個髮型，但係唔知佢返工嗰時點算。

「Hi，我係Ashla。」Ahsoka坐咗係Kaeden隔離，然後開始扮演Ashla呢個角色。

其他人都一一自我介紹，而且成隊人都同Ahsoka握咗下手。除咗其中一位之外，佢哋全部都係人類。Vartan係最大個位，男人四十一枝花正正可以形容佢嘅外貌 。Ahsoka一直以為禿頭嘅男人都係為咗有型先鏟光佢，就好似班複製人咁，為咗方便戴頭盔嗰時唔洗焗住就鏟光佢，但係當佢睇真啲，Vartan啲頭髮已經唔再生返出黎。因為自己無頭髮，所以佢唔係好了解頭髮呢樣野。好彩佢都知有啲人對呢方面係比較敏感。Ahsoka雖然好好奇，出於禮貌佢最後都係無問。

Malat，一位大約三十頭嘅Sullustan女士。佢自我介紹無耐就要趕住走。佢老公返夜班，所以佢要早啲返去揍仔。Malat令到Ahsoka諗返起任何時候都為其他人著想嘅Plo大師。

然後係一對大過Ahsoka少少嘅龍鳳胎，Hoban同Neera。佢哋皮膚無其他人咁黑，而且有一對餅印咁可以洞察人心嘅藍眼睛。不過佢哋就比Kaeden更直率，一黎就係咁問Ahsoka以前做咩，係邊到黎呢啲問題。Ahsoka一早準備定有啲可以講嘅故事，佢都盡量滿足佢哋嘅好奇心。

「我係個機械工，至少我識整返好啲野。」

「咁就真係好，」Hoban咁講。「尤其係，你可以將我哋啲打穀機整到好似Kaeden嗰部咁。」

「你哋果啲都壞咗？」

「咁又唔係，」Miara咁講。「不過佢哋又殘又舊。但係Kaeden果部而家睇落仲好過新買果時。」

「咁我都可以睇下嘅，應該就唔會差過我 **上一位客人** 掛。」Ahsoka講完，大家都望住Kaeden，佢皺起眉頭。

「Tibbola已經一早搵咗Ahsoka啦。」Kaeden指佢搵Ahsoka飲野果時。

「咁睇黎佢無嚇親人地女仔。」Hoban咁講。「不過你唔洗驚，佢唔係成日都黎食野。」

「點解嘅？」Ahsoka問。「Kaeden明明話呢度啲野係最好食嫁喎。」

Hoban同Neera互相望咗下，然後Neera挨前咗少少。

「Tibbola酒品好差，」Neera咁講。「飲咗少少酒就會亂噏，講埋啲好口臭嘅野。但係佢唔醉果時又唔見佢特別醒。」

因為Ahsoka身邊人好少意氣用事，所以仲嘗試了解緊係一件點樣嘅事，由其是絕地比一般人更冷靜處事。呢個亦係Barriss嫁禍於佢時，佢如幾咁矛盾嘅原因。Barriss對武士團不滿日深，就算唔企喺佢嗰邊，至少都希望Ahsoka可以明白佢嘅心情。不過Barriss就以最殘忍嘅方法，無視Ahsoka嘅意願，拖佢落水。被摯友背叛、被利用向武士團宣洩憤恨，打破咗Ahsoka對未來嘅憧憬。雖然唔係同一回事，起碼佢而家唔使再理其他人單單打打。自從Barriss一事，佢不斷質疑自己成為武士嘅意向，幾經辛苦先重拾自信。呢個時候，佢唔會再畀任何人蝦佢。

「我哋唔多鍾意佢咁，」Miara咁講。「當然Selda都唔鍾意啦，佢咁樣係度趕客。」

Ahsoka望住Miara指緊嘅方向，見到位企係吧檯後面幾高大嘅Togruta男人。佢嘅膚色同Ahsoka一樣，不過佢左面嘅丫尾(lekku)由膊頭開始就無咗一大忽，遠睇仲會見到傷口嘅疤痕。

「工傷囉，」Vartan講。「都有幾年啦。你斷手斷腳都仲可以幫你裝義肢，但係就無得幫你整返好對丫尾。」

Selda睄到Ahsoka望住佢，然後向住佢點咗下頭。Ahsoka同佢揮咗下手，希望Selda唔好以為佢啱啱係睥緊佢，然後佢向住Ahsoka微笑。跟住佢就返返去抹杯。Selda咗左手由手肘開始成隻都係機械，所以Ahsoka見到佢隻手係一個奇怪嘅角度揸玻璃杯好快手咁抹。

「而家佢睇到你，我諗今晚我哋有食神啦。」Hoben咁講。

「低B，」佢家姐拍咗佢後尾枕一下，搞到佢倒瀉水。「你估Ahsoka係Togruta就識得嫁咩？」

「咁梗係唔係，」Hoban都唔想解釋咁多。「我意思係佢可能會對新朋友有興趣姐。」

「我代佢同你講聲唔好意思，」Neera咁講。「佢成日諗都唔諗就亂噏。」

「我原諒你。」

「我無——」Hoban放棄講落去。「啲野食咁耐都未到嫁！好肚餓呀。」

Ahsoka去過嘅每一間吧或者大排檔，入面啲客人都係黎自唔同地方。就算係Coruscant都一樣，每個人無論係一個人定係一班人都係好似來去匆匆。置身係一間全部都係本地人嘅大排檔對Ahsoka黎講好新奇。佢對Raada黎講仲係個外地人，只要自己一個行出街，車聲、人聲，全部都靜止，成個世界嘅目光都集中係佢身上咁。就算同Kaeden佢哋一齊行，Ahsoka仲係感覺到好似仲有其他人望實佢。

「佢哋好快習慣嫁啦。」Vartan安慰Ahsoka，然後企係身，準備迫返過去吧台叫多輪野飲。「你想唔想飲啲咩野？今晚我哋請。」

「你唔好理佢啦。」Miara對住Vartan咁講。「Selda得一種酒賣之麻。求並叫多輪未得囉。」

Vartan向Miara敬禮，然後就行去叫酒。Ahsoka對呢個手勢熟悉到有啲不安。如此同時，Miara同Kaeden就同龍鳳胎拗緊啲唔知咩野，Ahsoka一路觀察大排檔一路聽住佢哋講野。經常留意四圍係佢一個習慣，可以畀自己知道有無人對佢特別注意。不過，佢淨係見到收工想食餐飯嘅農夫。如果唔係有樂隊係度，佢會以為呢度係飯堂。

Ahsoka分享佢諗法果時，Kaeden回應佢：「所以你明點解呢度咁嘈啦。你以前成日都係飯堂食飯嫁？」

「有時啦，好多時都係有咩就食咩。」

「細個開始就已經成日都飛黎飛去？」Kaeden有啲可憐Ahsoka。

「咁又唔係嘅，但係之前幾年係嘅。」

「我四歲果年，我哋成家就搬咗黎呢度。」Kaeden咁講。「我父母過咗身，而Selda就無咗隻手嗰場意外，就係我十四歲嗰年，叫做啱啱夠秤打工。雖然個個都覺得我太細個，但係我覺得唔係囉。跟住呢Vartan就介紹咗我去返工，之後再請埋Miara。你係唔係同你父母一齊飛嫁？」

Ahsoka應該時刻保守清醒，不過唔知點解今次，佢口快快講咗真話。「唔係，其實我唔係好記我父母係咩樣。」

「咁你同邊個一齊飛？」

「我…」Ahsoka疾咗疾。「我係孤兒黎。」佢希望大排檔嘅嘈炒聲可以幫佢掩飾佢嘅遲疑。「算係啦。」佢每一日都唔可以諗起失去咗嘅嘢先捱得過，可惜，每次回憶，都重新傷害Ahsoka一次。

當Kaeden想追問落去果時，Varten就捧住啲野飲返到黎。Selda拎住野食，跟埋佢過黎，然後坐咗係Ahsoka隔離，而且好近，近到好似同佢講密計咁。

「你搬好屋未？」Selda咁講。

「都算搬好嘅，」Ahsoka對佢嘅開場白有少少驚喜。

「最近都有好多核心世界黎嘅人，」Selda補充。「當然我唔係指人類啦。」

Ahsoka都聽過下。帝國會專登揀啲好想向上爬嘅人擔任要職；Palpatine亦都唔介意踩住舊時嘅盟友，甚至乎係自己同鄉。

「咁我又唔係想逃離啲咩野，」Ahsoka講大話嘅講得愈黎愈自然。「我只係想搵一個靜啲嘅地方落腳。」

樂隊奏起當地嘅K歌，大排檔入面嘅人開始跟住唱同拍手。Ahsoka比呢個場面嚇左嚇，Selda見到佢嗰反應就笑左。

「我明嘅，」Selda再大聲咁講。「不過如果你有啲咩打算。就同我講啦，又或者可以同Vartan講，佢好守得秘密嫁，同埋佢知要點做。」

Selda拍咗拍Ahsoka膊頭就行返返去吧檯。佢拍落去嘅動作同力度似曾相識到令Ahsoka有啲驚訝。Ahsoka透過衫褲都望到佢義肢嘅機械性嘅動作，佢都應該經歷過好嚴重嘅意外。

「你哋啱啱傾左啲咩呀？」Kaeden分左碟飯比Ahsoka。

「無呀，介紹下自己咁。對佢黎講，識下唔同嘅客對佢生意都有好處呀嗎。」

Kaeden岋下頭，就開始食野。

* * *

整間房只有星圖發出嘅光，窗外嘅夜空漆黑一片，而屋入面控制電腦嘅平板只係發出最弱嘅光芒。物盡其用係Jenneth Pilar嘅信條，而佢最叻就係搵呢啲無得蝕嘅生意。帝國成立之前，佢係一個經紀。佢要搵唔同嘅客，同時又要處理好同走私客嘅關係。而家佢搵到人生新目標，更加好咁發揮自己才能。帝國好需要唔同類型嘅商品，Jenneth可以搵到唔同途徑去滿足帝國嘅需要。曾經佢都需要平衡各方利弊，但係帝國上場之後，佢只要指指手指就可以得到佢想要嘅野。最重要嘅係有糧出，人工仲要唔錯。一日保持乾手淨腳，佢都唔在乎某個星球被破壞。

Jenneth好興奮帝國又比新挑戰佢。佢哋想要搵一個星球生產食品，最好人口唔多，仲要係一個無人會留意到嘅星球。第二點係最棘手，不過經過Jenneth幾日不眠不休咁分析，佢搵到個合適嘅星球。而家佢只要將呢個資訊交比佢老細，就可以印印腳咁等收錢。

雖然打帝國工有好多程序要處理，但係幫帝國做事都有唔少著數。更何況，而家比以前做自顧人士更加穩定。只要佢跟住指示去做，都無乜人黎煩佢。當然佢都好希望有更大嘅權力，都係啱啱先開始幫帝國打工，所以佢明白呢啲野急唔黎。

作為巨大體制嘅一環，佢明白工作只要簡單、直接、高效、賺到錢就可以。除此之外，帝國唔會考慮其他任何野。同樣，Jenneth都係一樣。

「Raada。」佢講完，就閂左張星圖。呢一刻，佢滿足於自己嘅幻想：成個畫面好似電影場景咁，獨自一個坐係一片漆黑啲辦公室。「我希望無人收埋啲咩重要嘅野係呢度啦。」

* * *

食飽之後，Ahsoka又返到屋企對住四面牆。佢腦海不停聽到Selda同佢講過嘅每一句說話。係大排檔嘈吵嘅環境之下，好難聽得出弦外之音；不過，得返自己一個，就好難忽視Selda言下嘅警告。佢知道帝國想點就點，做任何決定唔會考慮其他人感受。如果佢哋想煽動你哋啲人反佢，咁就肯定會由某啲少數種族入手。議會表面上仲運作緊，唯一 **有力抗議** 亦只可以喺會議內提出。

Ahsoka知道，無人會企出黎。因為人人自危，所以點解當日帝國「鎮壓」完Kashyyyk，將Wookiee調去唔同礦抗同勞改營嗰時，完全無人走出黎幫手調停。呢樣應該係武士嘅工作，但係武士已經絕跡銀河。

無曬。

已經無曬絕地武士。Ahsoka一次又一次絕情咁重複，同時好驚有日唔小心講左出口。直到佢得出結論：絕地全部都死曬。武士、學者、外交大使、戰略家、學生、老師、後生嘅、老嘅，全部都死曬。Ahsoka咩都做唔到。

點解原力選中咗佢？自從Order 66，呢個問題就一直纏繞住Ahsoka。點解佢走得甩？佢又唔係特別勁，佢連正式武士都唔係。只有佢生還。其實佢知道答案，不過唔肯面對真相——佢離開咗武士團、離開咗Thabeska。因為咁佢先至保住一條佢唔知值唔值保留嘅命。

Ahsoka抹乾自己嘅眼淚，拎起Tibbola嘅打穀機，繼續做嘢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barriss登場：Clone Wars S2E06, S2E08。提及事件：Clone Wars S5E17-S5E20


	7. 駭後

Ahsoka望住墳頭，心如刀絞…

佢心入面記起曾經同佢一齊上場殺敵嘅每一位複製人。當佢啱啱成為Anakin Skywalker嘅徒弟嗰阡陣，佢哋無排斥Ahsoka，好快當佢係自己人。唔止係基因改造嘅結果，佢哋尊重佢，聽佢講，而且仲會將所有識嘅都一一傳授畀佢。當Ahsoka犯錯，或者因為部署失誤而有手足犧牲嘅時候，佢哋無怪責佢，反而同佢再次並肩而行。絕地團滅，但係複製人嘅下場更加悲慘。因為腦入面嘅一塊晶片、一把聲、一個指令，將佢哋嘅自我同意志抹殺。如果唔係親眼目睹，Ahsoka都唔會相信。

就算透過原力伸展到宇宙嘅邊緣，都只得返Ahsoka孤零零一個。每當佢嘗試感應Anakin或者其他絕地，就只得到無窮而虛無嘅黑暗作為回應。呢刻佢好希望有一艘船，可以引導到Anakin或者任何一位絕地嚟。佢好想知道其他生還者身在何方，日子安好？可惜，Ahsoka唔可以暴露行蹤，危及自身。唯一佢可以做嘅，就係隱居。

佢應該係陵廟、佢應該同Anakin一齊、佢應該幫Anakin手。點解佢會 **自己一個** 去咗曼達洛，同複製人面對混亂嘅戰火？Maul最後都走甩咗。佢本來可以了結佢，但係佢選擇咗救Rex。佢無後悔，亦都唔會後悔。喺一個無左絕地守護嘅銀河系，Maul日後所作每一分罪孽，都好似為佢身上又多一個枷鎖。

眼前呢個墳墓，刻喺上面嘅，無論人氏或者死因都好，無一樣野係真，只係睇落令人信服。反正無人可以分得出複製人邊個打邊個，由其係著住盔甲嘅死人。

Ahsoka握實佢把光劍。係佢為複製人戰爭服役最後嘅證明，同時都係佢同絕地最後嘅連結。明知一定要捨棄，所以先更難放低手上嘅劍。正所謂，劍在人在，劍亡人亡。就算把劍係Anakin畀佢嘅，為咗令葬禮睇落更加真實，為咗令佢自己同同伴安全。佢無其他選擇。

Anakin送嘅一對光劍—— 當年離開武士團，佢咩都無帶走，漫無目的咁係銀河之間流連。直到佢搵到一個新嘅目標，要人幫手嘅時候，舊師父亦立即伸出援手，而且仲送咗對光劍比佢。Anakin接受Ahsoka嘅回歸，所以捨棄佢哋就就好似再一次對唔住師父一樣。

Ahsoka再燃點起光劍，涕淚俱下。佢同自己講只係因為漆黑之中綠色嘅光太過刺眼。有幾多位絕地可以有自己嘅光劍陪葬？有幾多位死後被人當做垃圾扔埋一二面，佢哋嘅光劍就被拎嚟做戰利品？生還嘅學徒會點？無咗師父之後佢哋可以點算？唔會連細路都…….

Ahsoka跪咗喺地下，將光刃熄滅，將兩把劍埋係鬆散嘅泥土入面。

佢立即企起身，無視光劍嘅呼喚。為咗記念被殺嘅兄弟、為咗成為帝國嘅戰利品，劍一定要葬喺度。

佢由心底裏都感覺到，帝國已經追緊嚟。Ahsoka有架完善而唔起眼嘅飛船。而Rex就一早離開咗，只剩下一個互相廝殺嘅故事、記載喺佢面前兩個墳頭。佢哋兩個掘緊假墳嘅同時，已經決定好分道揚鑣，各自去外圍星系生活。外圍星系非常混亂，嗰種混亂係會令到人心迷失；核心世界嘅混亂反而係來自Palpatine嘅新秩序。如果Ahsoka仲留係核心世界，被人發現佢身份只係遲早問題。

Ahsoka回頭去摸摸墓碑，佢想記低將被埋葬嘅人，同時懷念佢代替嘅人。佢又再嘗試感受佢師父同其他絕地，佢哋就好似係呼出嚟嘅空氣咁，無影無蹤，無法彌補嘅痛。佢狠心切斷連繫，佢決定唔再去感受Anakin，唔再記住已死嘅複製人，唔再記住一位位在生往世嘅戰友。

Ahsoka終於立下決心，轉身走上船。佢要去到一個無人識佢，亦無人理佢身世嘅星球。Ahsoka Tano呢個名已經列於通緝懸紅之上，佢已經唔可以再用呢個名。佢唔可以大大方方自稱絕地，離開武士團之後嘅思前想後亦再無意思。佢放棄成為絕地嘅未來，而家就以加倍面對佢離棄係絕地武士團嘅代價。至少，機師位仍舊，而家唯一可以信任嘅只有駕駛座上面嘅控制桿。

隨住引擎震動，Ahsoka集中佢肯定嘅一個念頭：佢係Ahsoka Tano——做多一陣都好，然後就係時候出發。


	8. 第六章

自從喺Selda到餐入伙酒之後，Ahsoka慢慢習慣咗Raada嘅步伐。先係Kaeden，然後Selda，大家都已經當咗佢喺度住咗好耐。班農夫耐唔耐都會攞啲壞咗嘅打穀機同埋其他野畀佢整，士多老闆都都當咗佢係自已人。喺核心世界嘅時候，Ahsoka見識過黑社會嘅「照顧」，但係喺呢度就唔係同一回事。唔使怕畀人食住，亦唔怕受擺佈，係得個神憎鬼厭嘅Tibbola，就算係咁佢都準時找數，做好自己份內事。

如果唔係咁悶，都幾好嘅。

Miara過咗嚟幫Ahsoka裝門鎖，「我哋一家人嚟㗎嘛。」

「不過我哋無血緣關係過噃，」Ahsoka反駁。

Miara望實佢，似乎有啲介懷。 Ahsoka知道咩叫一家人，都曾經救過人哋一家大細，但係自己頭家……一早經已散咗。成家立室並唔係Jedi嘅傳統。佢喺母星嘅時候個個都好錫佢，但係已經過咗咁耐，佢只係隱若記得當時嘅感覺，唔知道實際上係點 。

「屋企人有兩種嘅，一種好似我同Kaeden咁，天時地利人和，出世之後就打風都打唔甩。好彩嘅，咁就一世。第二種就係你自己搵番嚟嘅。」

Ahsoka諗起班複製人，佢哋圍內就算未見過，都好自然咁以兄弟相稱。佢以為係因為佢哋基因或者訓練，又或者可能係—

「我同Kaeden相依為命。好彩Vartan介紹咗份工家姐，仲計足糧畀佢。咁做無著數㗎，不過佢都堅持咁做。我哋阿爸阿媽死嗰陣時咩都有可能發生，不過我哋就搵到新嘅一家人。」

Ahsoka仔細諗咗陣佢嘅說話。

「我就唔旨意你話畀我聽邊個走咗嘅，不過我都幾肯定屋企有人唔係度。」Miara繼續講。「Kaeden同我講你係收養返嚟嘅，咁即係話你已經無咗你屋企人 **兩次** ，而家你有我哋啦。」

個細路女充滿信心，Ahsoka都唔忍心去糾正佢。佢唔係專登去搵一個新嘅屋企，但係Yoda大師曾經講過，要珍惜人生不知不覺間嘅際遇。Raada嘅街坊互相照應，而唔會好似核心世界啲人咁爾虞我詐。又或者，有時利用下呢啲機遇都唔錯， 不過「利用朋友」呢句野Ahsoka聽落就唔係好舒服。佢望住已經差唔多裝好門鎖嘅Miara。

「咁唔係有啲——唔知呢——唔公平？」 Ahsoka顯得比心目中更著緊咁問，畢竟佢哋連佢嘅真名都唔知。「即係話，我突然間出現，然後你哋就肯收留我？」

「咁你都唔係個大食懶嚟嘅。個個啲架生畀你整完之後都好用咗，Hoban都無以前咁招積。」

Ahsoka笑咗。咁又真嘅。

號角聲喺遠處傳來，Miara開始執嘢。

「我要走啦。今晚我哋返夜，你自己食飯啦。個鎖你set返密碼就用得㗎啦，喺度打個手指模呀。」

Ahsoka照做，門鎖就亮起綠燈。

「搞掂。係都要夾硬黎嘅話，佢就頂唔住啦，不過你會知道有人入過嚟，佢哋都唔方好受。」 原來而家啲鎖已經咁高科技。

「唔該。」

Miara拎起工具箱去返工，剩低 Ahsoka同個新鎖，以及一頭思緒。佢望一望檯上面本來呢個下晝要整好嘅抽濕機 (vaporator) ，發覺今個禮拜已經吽喺屋企太耐，開始有啲頂唔順千篇一律嘅農村生活。唔同喺規行矩步嘅絕地陵廟，嗰啲Ahsoka一早就習慣晒。Raada係另一種悶法，係會悶到周身唔聚財，係時候去佢個山窿嗰度再探險下。

Ahsoka執曬要用嘅野去新嘅大背囊。個袋係上次去兩姊弟屋企整咖啡機嗰時Neera送嘅，揹帶專登加長咗就唔會箍住佢嘅丫尾，比佢舊嗰個更加舒服。佢留返起新鮮嘅食物，放咗包乾糧；水樽就代替咗光劍掛響條腰，仲帶埋一路儲開嘅金屬零件。

Ahsoka行去郊外嘅時候，撞到幾個一齊出去落田嘅農夫。有幾個人用Ashla個名同佢打招呼，Ahsoka揮手返去嘅時，面上帶住嘅，係真誠嘅笑容。鎮嘅最邊緣有幾間村屋，每間都有一個花園仔。Ahsoka就諗極都唔明點解農夫收工之後都想繼續種嘢，不過佢自己都鍾意做埋啲奇怪嘢，只不過無人知佢嘅興趣咁解。

點講都好，Ahsoka都唔覺得屋企人之間應該有秘密。佢同秘密打交道嘅日子就多過同屋企人嘅好多。每當Kaeden問深入少少，例如佢會好想知多啲Ashla喺邊度嚟，同埋佢平時唔見人嘅時候走咗去邊。Ahsoka都會盡量去轉移話題，只不過其實自己都好想同Kaeden坦白。佢哋之間無咩共通點，即使唔識解決對方嘅問題，但係Kaeden就好識得靜靜咁聽佢講。而且同一個咁單純嘅人傾偈可以幫到Ahsoka集中喺眼前嘅事。最近佢都唔係咁容易集中精神去冥想。

Ahsoka覺得自己失去咗平衡，新生活同舊創傷好似想將佢扯開咁。冥想最能夠幫到佢搵返自己嘅方向。佢唔鍾意係冥想中見到嘅幻象，所以一直都逃避。但係如果佢要過返正常嘅生活，佢亦都要學識控制自己嘅冥想。佢需要好專注咁樣先至唔會再跌入一個未來嘅幻象又或者過去嘅回憶。同時幫到佢梳理日常生活之中嘅思緒，又可以時刻留意住原力嘅旨意。

過咗最後一間屋之後，佢即刻覺得平靜落嚟。機器同行人嘅嘈吵被芒草嘅寧靜取替。萬里無雲、陣陣涼風，今日係一個跑步嘅好日子。

佢索緊背囊帶，加快腳步嘅時候風就喺佢耳邊哼歌，佢就覺得好似如果再跑快啲嘅話，就可以飛起嚟咁。笑聲中一半係放鬆，另一半係笑自己咁幼稚。如果佢想飛嘅話，佢攞返架船就可以一走了之。況且佢而家都唔可以出盡全力咁跑，因為唔可以大搖大擺咁樣用原力。就算唔用都好，佢都比之前快去到山腳。佢慢慢停低腳步去搵山窿的標記。

Ahsoka跟住之前嘅小路，佢搵到更加多山窿嘅入口，唔知入面係咪連住嘅呢？佢幫自己揀咗呢嗰山窿係因為佢得一個出入口，但係如果後面係連住多幾個疆山窿嘅話都有佢嘅好處。大啲嘅山窿就更加可能會有天然水源。

「你以為邊個會需要啲山窿呀？」

佢無答到自己嘅問題就入咗去佢嘅避難所。

山窿同佢走嗰陣時一樣，一個腳印都無多到。佢將新收集嘅零件收埋起暗格後面，隨手起幾件件出黎睇下佢哋係咪可以砌埋一齊。然後冚返個蓋，跟住佢行到去山窿嘅中間坐低。

慢慢一呼一吸，腦海出現返多年前第一次見Plo大師嗰時，佢所教嘅呼吸法。嗰陣佢好亂、好驚，無幾耐之前有個拐子佬偷聽到絕地同佢條村之間嘅通訊，想黎拐走佢，但係佢一見到Plo大師，佢就知道呢個人信得過。絕地訓練幼徒嘅方式令到佢重拾自信，忘記當年嘅經歷。同時佢都變得更加之魯莽、衝動。當佢成為Anakin Skywalker嘅徒弟嗰刻，要再次走出陵廟呢個溫室，佢先至明白到成個銀河系可以既寧靜又跌宕、既安全又危險，而當中玄機就係要保持平衡。

而家佢用盡全力去記住平衡嘅感覺係點，佢集中係當中嘅喺一呼一吸嘅節奏，慢慢就可以感受到佢身處嘅衛星。佢好似化身成為花花草草感受到太陽嘅照射。轉身佢黎到一個花園，感受到每一個農夫對每棵植物嘅關懷同照料，從而了解多咗佢哋主人。只要再放鬆，感覺伸延去到成個草原，每度呼吸就同春耕秋收嘅規律一樣。

Raada嘅一事一物都係咁腳踏實地，如果唔係自己周圍嘅石頭都開始震，Ahsoka都唔會望下上面。如果佢唔係冥想緊嘅話，佢甚至唔會發現。但係佢已經同衛星建立起深厚嘅連繫，佢就好似喺自己身體入面，感受到天空有啲野，來者不善。

Ahsoka嘅意識跑過草原，圍繞衛星返到去山窿入面。地下、牆壁輕輕晃動，震動未去到危險嘅程度，但彷彿警告緊不速之客嘅到來。佢慢慢企起身伸懶腰，啪一啪關節。佢手指一掂到山窿嘅天花板就即刻感覺到出面應該有大事發生。

離開咗山窿，佢好想即刻跑上山頂，但係無理由企係自己嘅避難所上面。行咗幾分鐘，Ahsoka覺得越嚟越心寒。佢行到去第二個山頂望過去對面，城鎮上空係一艘帝國殲滅艦，Ahsoka熟悉嘅運兵船開始降落。呢啲船將會為Raada帶黎軍隊、武器同無法想像嘅危險。

佢以為自己已經走得夠遠，佢以為有多啲時間，但佢再一次被困。佢要知道下一步應該點做。

帝國軍終於追到嚟。


	9. 第七章

**走** 。戰鬥本能熟悉不過，但係進退有時。Raada係個山旮旯地方，帝國無理由派重兵。除非佢搵緊一個明確嘅目標：一個生還嘅絕地。無論Ahsoka再配唔配得上咁叫自己，呢個都係個好有力嘅原因。當佢已經下意識計算逃走路線，佢都迫自己要冷靜落嚟，三思而後行。

帝國無理由會懷疑佢嚟咗Raada。唔排除帝國內部有人唔信，但係法律上，Ahsoka Tano已經死咗。就算有人跟蹤佢去到Thabeska，嗰度都無人知道佢嘅真名，亦都無人知道佢嗰陣走咗去邊。佢喺Fardi屋企偷番嚟嘅貨船度，已經做好反追蹤嘅功夫，佢無必要魯莽行動。上一次佢臨急臨忙咁走，留低咗啲好重要嘅野未做，佢唔想重蹈覆轍。

回程嘅路好似突然之間長咗好多。Ahsoka覺得好似俾人監視住咁。每見到一艘降落嘅帝國艦，佢逃走嘅機會越見渺茫。佢唔畀自己驚，而家最需要係步步為營，首要知己知彼。反正已經開始日落，無謂返屋企，於是佢直接去Selda大排檔，嗰度一定最容易收到風。

佢去到嗰陣，大排檔無乜客，大部分人仲未收工。Ahsoka開咗張檯坐。Selda翕咗佢坐嚟吧檯前面。呢位年長嘅Togruta好似Plo大師一樣咁可信，所以Ahsoka聽佢話坐過嚟前面。

係吧檯前面差唔多坐咗成個鐘，背對著門口有不為人知嘅好處：如果無望住人，大部份人都以為你聽唔到佢講嘢。佢偷聽到幾個段對話都估緊帝國嘅目的。Selda同平時一樣咁做嘢，一樣一眼關七。

奇怪在佢哋事前無夾過，Ahsoka坐埋嚟，Selda點一點頭，佢哋就自然咁合拍。之前會咁一齊做嘅人只有Anakin，但係同Anakin Skywalker一齊攞料，最後都係會搞出個大頭佛，Ahsoka無打算去到咁盡。當兩個著住制服嘅軍人孖住兩個白兵行咗入嚟，佢決定係時候去個隱蔽啲嘅位坐。佢只係想了解多啲而家嘅情況，唔想惹上咩麻煩。

晚市時間，Kaeden同佢班組員一齊行入嚟。Ahsoka見機行事，Selda就為佢哋送上平時嘅例牌菜。

「Hi，Ashla。」Kaeden經過時細細聲講。

佢哋圍住張檯陸續坐低。「你今日點呀？」Ahsoka問。

「好大壓力呀。啲大粒野全部𥄫住曬。」Vartan望一望帝國軍嗰邊。

「Hoban，攞盤曲壺(Crokin)過嚟先啦。」

如果Hoban一叫即做嘅話，係人都睇得出件事唔惹少。佢攞住張巨型嘅六角檯返嚟。曲壺呢個遊戲要每個玩家輪流圍住佢行，然後扔啲棋出去。咁樣佢哋可以圍埋一齊討論，又唔會顯得別有用心，只不過係玩緊遊戲。Ahsoka都覺得Neera呢個諗法好聰明。Hoban將一啲圓碟形嘅棋子跟顏色分好，隨時開波。

「今日你又識咗幾多新朋友啊，Kaeden？」Ahsoka問。

「一個都無呀。」Kaeden呻一呻。「班兵無乜點講嘢，班軍官呢，又白鴿眼。」

佢一手就彈咗隻圓棋出去，卡住喺棋盤上突出嚟嘅一條木柱後面。Neera哼咗一聲，要打中嗰隻棋會好難。下個到Hoban。

「佢哋十問九唔應，連同我哋班大佬都唔講咩事。」Vartan話。「淨係喺度𥄫實曬。不過佢係想要咩都好，好似唔關我哋事。」

「哼，」Hoban話。「遲早關我哋事嘅啫。」

棋局輪到Hoban，佢隻棋撞柱彈開，但係無打到Kaeden嗰粒就停低咗，所以佢唯有攞走隻棋。然後Malat瞄準，話咁易將棋射去棋盤中間。計分板響起歡快嘅得分鈴聲，Malat兩下手勢撳熄個掣。

「我係油站聽到佢哋講嘢呀，」Miara話。佢隻棋都打唔中Kaeden嗰隻，所以佢都將佢攞走。「佢哋想知啲稻苗生得幾快，同埋我哋一次可以播幾多種。」

「連帝國軍都要食嘢㗎。你估的士兵工廠啤出嚟㗎？」Neera話。

聽到呢句，Ahsoka打咗個冷震。「啲士兵係咪複製人嚟㗎？」佢盡量聽落唔著緊。佢知道帝國軍隊開始淘汰複製人，不過只係過咗一年多少少嘅時間，所以可能有啲新兵仲服緊役。

「我諗唔係啦。」Vartan話。「佢哋無除低頭盔，我都唔肯定。不過佢哋傾偈嗰陣時把聲個個都唔同。」

Ahsoka不嬲都覺得所有複製人把聲都係唔同嘅。Yoda大師話係因為佢有留心聽佢哋講嘢先至係咁。如果連Vartan都分得清楚佢哋，咁對佢嘅安全都係好事。而家輪到Ahsoka，佢瞄準同Malat一樣嘅目標。佢突然間諗到如果可以用原力嘅話出貓會好容易，但係呢個唔係玩嘢嘅時候。

佢隻棋飛過咗棋盤中心，跌咗落對家嘅地盤。Hoban拍晒手，而家佢嗰隊就有一個更加容易嘅目標啦。Neera輕易咁樣就打走咗Ahsoka隻棋，佢自己嗰粒就安全咁停起一嚿木柱下面。而家輪到Kaeden出決定一著。

Ahsoka喺嚟到Raada之前從來未玩過曲壺，但個個都話係人都識玩。呢個遊戲畀比到Ahsoka一種好古怪嘅親切感。佢可以一隊人玩，又或者只係兩個人。目標有兩個：保住自己隻棋、然後彈開曬其他人嗰啲。啱啱好可以，當做策略訓練，而且Obi-wan都應該會鍾意玩，佢不嬲都係佢兩個師父之中有耐性嘅一個。

「嗰邊班帝國軍嚟咗幾耐？」Vartan問。佢無玩埋一份，就好似一個大方嘅老細靜觀其變。

「你哋到之前啱啱到咋，」Ahsoka答。「佢哋第一次嚟視察環境。除咗搵Selda落單之外，都無同其他人講過嘢。班白兵無坐低，軍官就得個望字。」

「真係大牌呀，」Miara話。Kaeden射失咗，而家又到番Hoban。

「我諗帝國就係想畀個下馬威。」Neera話。

「不過點解要嚟呢到？」Kaeden講。「要種嘢，大把地方好過Raada啦。我哋咁細粒星，就自己都唔夠食，點幫佢哋呀？」

無人識得點回應。Malat長長嘅手指一路把玩棋子。Ahsoka知道佢係諗緊對仔女。即使呢一刻唔擔心自己嘅安危，Ahsoka都有唔好嘅預感。

「我諗大家開始儲定乾糧好啲。」佢想聽落有道理，又唔可以聽落好似係呢方面嘅專家咁。佢想大家聽佢嘅勸告，但係唔想好似命令佢哋。「如果帝國軍開始要你哋上繳糧食，咁我哋抗議都無用。」

「講得啱，等我去同Selda講聲，」Vartan話。佢向帝國軍嗰邊打咗個眼色。「遲啲見。」

Ahsoka點一點頭，將心思放返喺盤棋上。佢都射唔中個目標。Neera隻棋係木柱後面實在太隱蔽。佢哋再玩多輪。Ahsoka嗰邊想彈走Neera隻棋，Hoban嗰邊就想打Kaeden嗰隻。大家都唔成功，但起碼可以分散注意力，唔使再理班帝國軍。

Neera扔到最後一隻棋嘅時候，大排檔前面傳來一陣嘈雜聲。嚟咗一個睇落比起之前兩個更高級嘅軍官，其他人都要向佢敬禮。個新嚟嘅官細細聲同佢下屬講咗幾句，跟住喺門口貼咗張告示，再立一立餐廳入面嘅人就走咗。其他人眼都唔眨咁就跟埋佢走。

Selda慢慢穿過曬啲檯，去到大字報前面。Ahsoka唔知佢會唔會搣咗張告示落嚟。佢只係粒聲唔出一邊睇，膊頭就似乎變得越嚟越重。

「曲壺好玩嘅地方，」Vartan喺Neera手上攞起最後一隻棋，「就係你唔一定要硬碰硬。你可以旁敲側擊。」佢瞄準Kaeden嘅棋射出去，啱啱打中邊邊，然後兩隻棋一齊跌咗落地下。「有陣時打唔中目標，都仲有分攞。」

Neera嘅棋喺棋盤上面唯一淨返嘅。計分牌發現所有嘅棋已經玩曬後，上面就出現咗佢個分。

「都係我哋贏呀，我哋有一開始Malat嗰一分，」Kaeden話。

「呢個就係曲壺另一個有趣地方，」Vartan繼續講 。「你要記住曬所有出過嘅棋。連喺棋盤上攞走咗嘅都係，因為佢哋最後可能跣你一鑊。」

佢嘅說話令到Ahsoka好唔舒服。佢唔鍾意自己又開始諗起戰略。佢離開張檯，行過去望下張告示。如佢所料，係一連串新規例，包括將會實行宵禁。咁即係話，夜班嘅人無可能再喺出面食飯，一定要返屋企。其他嘅規例就包括限聚令。帝國軍唔會即刻要餐廳執笠，但係佢就會縮短營業時間同埋減少餸菜又或者係酒嘅供應。啲生意一路跌，餐廳自然會摺埋。呢啲一切都係阻止當地人聯群結社嘅手段，落重典之前嘅甜頭。Raada班農夫根本無辦法應付。一個個反攻、防守嘅主意係腦海浮起，幾咁唔情願都好，今次Ahsoka先留起呢啲想法。

佢擰轉身離開告示板，迫返去佢嗰班靜到得人驚嘅新朋友嗰度。佢坐低再同大家講佢睇咗啲乜嘢。Ahsoka無同佢哋講啲新規例係代表乜嘢。無論佢哋自己諗唔諗得通，佢都唔可以隨便透露自己曾經當過兵。佢唔知道佢哋會唔會爆佢出嚟。佢要將自己嘅秘密守到最後關頭。

Ahsoka望一望棋盤。無論兩邊幾努力，仍然都淨返一隻棋。兩邊都試過瞄準佢，即使Ahsoka走漏眼，令到有個容易啲嘅目標，都無辦法扭轉個遊戲嘅結局。Neera嗰一隻棋最後都係唔足以改變局勢。個遊戲喺第三步，任何一位玩家發現之前，已分勝負。

Ahsoka唔知道帝國已經掌握咗幾多，但佢知道呢個係佢哋慣用嘅策略。Order 66係一盤捉咗好耐嘅殘局，Palpatine老謀深算，掌管大局之後無理由會大意。Ahsoka深知Raada根本無乜抗爭嘅本錢，無可以空襲嘅戰機，亦都無重型步兵。或者佢哋唔需要去到呢一步，或者佢哋會無事，或者帝國會攞完就走。

或者佢哋有一日會走。但係仲會有咩剩？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crokin來源自加拿大彈棋Crokinole。譯作「曲壺」取其音及玩法與冰壺(curling)類似，更地道可理解為(唔使用棍嘅)康樂棋。


	10. 第八章

**翌日** ，一早已經有兩位白兵企咗係Ahsoka屋企門口。佢瞓之前就鎖好門。Miara幫佢整嘅門鎖，雖然唔係啲咩高科技產品，但係如果有破門而入嘅，起碼都可以聽到。咁啱，而家就唔洗比白兵直接闖入。

白兵敲門敲到嘭嘭聲，Ahsoka諗咗諗，而家唔去開門唔係好著數。佢估白兵都係想問下方向或者睇下呢間屋邊個住咁。就算白兵真係複製人，對付佢哋都綽綽有餘。過程可能就會嘈啲。最好就係繼續做Ashla啦。Ahsoka深呼吸咗下，提醒自己唔好對佢哋對望，然後打開門。

「唔知有咩可以幫到你呢？」

「點解你無落田嫁！」其中一個勁無禮貌咁問。Vartan無講錯，佢哋唔係複製人。Ahsoka放心咗少少。

「我而家係做緊野喎。我都唔係農夫，我負責幫佢哋整返好啲機嫁。你睇下。」佢指一指佢身後面，檯上面全部都係凌亂嘅抽濕機零件。整返好佢，其實唔難。不過前一日，Ahsoka無心工作。

「我要你身份資料。」另一位白兵咁講。「如果有需要，你都要落埋田做野。」

Ahoska靜咗。佢唔想落田，佢唔想失去淨返少少嘅自由。而家仲可以有籍口鼠出去行山，呢個自由對Ahsoka黎講好重要。佢望住兩個白兵，望住佢哋純白嘅頭盔，但係佢哋雙眼仍然被黑色嘅目鏡遮擋。

「你唔需要我落田。」Ahsoka每一隻字都注入原力。「我而家做緊嘅野對食品嘅生產線好重要。」

時間好似靜止咁，佢哋互雙對望。Ahsoka懷疑自己係唔係做多咗。

「我哋唔需要佢落田工作。」其中一位白兵首先咁講。

「佢做緊嘅野的確幫到生產線。」另外一位附和。

「聽到你咁講真係好。」Ahsoka笑咗笑。「咁我仲有咩幫到你哋？」

白兵好迷惑咁望下佢。Ahsoka想像到佢哋係頭盔下面，唔知自己做緊乜嗰嗰樣。雖然無辦法真係睇到，佢唔畀自己諗到佢哋會同Rex係一樣樣。白兵搖下頭，放返低把槍，然後退後半步。

「記住遵守新規例。」遲啲出聲位白兵咁講。「你可以係見到周圍都張貼新規例，記得記熟佢哋。」

「我會，一路順風。」

係佢哋反應之前，Ahsoka就已經閂門。對班白兵有禮貌少少都大驚小怪，不過都可能係Ahsoka入侵佢哋精神嘅後遺症未過。佢啟用門嘅防盜功能，綠燈著起代表門已鎖定。

「我都要記得問下Miara，如果有人夾硬開門會點。」Ahsoka望住嗰鎖自言自語，再睇下控制版上嘅設定。Miara淨係講過，如果有人夾硬黎，就會電下佢。Ahsoka嗰時無問佢細節。而家，Ahsoka要更加留意佢識嘅人有啲咩技能。

帝國基地工程仍然進行得如火如茶。架殲滅艦應該開走咗，起碼而家見唔到。帝國係度興建緊一座巨型嘅政府大樓，隔離仲有嗰可以住到幾旅白兵嘅軍營。好彩佢哋仲未得閒封鎖太空港，Ahsoka要盡快駛走佢架船。唯一難題係，佢可以駛去邊？

佢望下堆抽濕機嘅零件。應該聽日整都仲得。

Ahsoka清走成箱乾糧 — Kaeden嘅維修費 — 揤到嗰袋差少少就爆，然後佢又諗咗諗，佢自己都仲要食，又拎返十包出黎。然後拎埋佢收集開嗰袋零件，放埋落袋。再斟滿自己嗰水壺。佢再諗咗諗，就放埋把鎅刀入袋。搵返塊原本用黎包住架抽濕機爛布條，將佢扭到好似丫叉咁，掛係自己腰度。希望畀帝國兵問起，班友唔知道呢度其實無野比人打獵。佢鎖好門就向大街出發。

唔覺啱啱嗰兩位白兵仲係附近，大部份人都落咗田，所以都無人比佢哋騷擾就走咗。Ahsoka用最快嘅步速穿過大街向城鎮嘅邊緣出發。佢去到最後一間屋嗰時特別望清楚周圍，由其睇下有無帝國最新嘅監測儀。好彩佢咩都搵唔到，然後就整裝待發咁向山出發。

呢一刻，好想自己係隱咗形，但係邊有可能，最多只可以扮到同環境融為一體。成程路都膽戰心驚而且好不安，Ahsoka完全感受唔到有人監視緊佢。壓迫感無早兩日咁嚴重，起碼已經睇唔到帝國嘅船係天空度飛黎飛去。佢好想回頭望下，但係一回氣就行到山谷後面，再回頭就見唔到城鎮。

Ahsoka首先到達佢第一個山窿，佢揭開塊石版。佢開始用鎅刀鎅簿層石，慢慢鎅出一個同第一次嚟嗰陣見到嘅一樣嘅空間。佢用嘅鎅刀唔係專門鎅石，不過花咗啲時間最後都完成。佢將所有帶嚟嘅乾糧同埋佢收集開嘅零件放曬入去。當Ahsoka收埋佢哋嗰時，佢見到鬆散嘅零件出現咗佢從來未見過熟識嘅連結。每件之間都有某種關係，可以接合、通電。佢揮一下手，零件就跟住佢腦入面嘅藍圖排列成一列。

「無可能嘅。」Ahsoka放返低佢隻手，零件就跟住地心吸力碌到周圍都係。佢將佢哋執返好埋一齊，佢有更加緊要嘅野做。

安頓好之後，Ahsoka離開山窿喺洞口諗下，有無啲咩可以遮一遮個入口，但係佢諗唔到啲咩方案。唯一可以做嘅，就係令到山窿入面睇落自然，所以佢走返入去清走自己腳印。

佢嗰袋輕咗少少，方便佢繼續再行入深山。佢有一個目標：一個大到可以收埋佢成架飛船嘅山窿。佢架貨船唔算大太，但係又唔係唔顯眼到可以求其搵個位泊，萬一有帝國嘅飛船飛過見到咁點呢。佢要搵一個山窿或者一個山谷，然後佢再幫佢起個上蓋。

Ahsoka邊行山邊留意住上空，一黎可以睇下有無人飛過，二黎可以睇住時間。佢唔想有人留意到佢走左出黎。Kaeden同其他人都應該唔會唔小心篤咗佢出黎嘅，最有可能就係有人係Selda度偷聽到佢哋講野。諗諗下就夠鐘返去，唯有聽朝再黎過。突然，佢見到唔遠處地面，有一個完美融入背景嘅凹位。當佢行近啲發現原來係條溝。只要打側架船，應該可以放到係度，雖然佢唔係咁鍾意，但係呢個係唯一可以安置貨船嘅地方。

「就咁決定啦，而家只係要飛架船過黎。」Ahsoka自言自語。

佢真係，真係好掛住R2-D2。呢架機械人仔最叻就係做呢啲野。Ahsoka覺得偷自己架船，同佢大模斯樣係山咁行一樣。完全隱形就無咩可能，但係佢都要做。

回程途中，Ahsoka仍然唔覺有咩人監視緊佢。當佢行到帝國基地附近，就明白。睇黎跟住帝國黎嘅白兵，全部都要落場幫手起新大樓，完全無多餘人手去巡邏。Ahsoka開始恥笑，Rex一定唔會咁疏於保安，就算拖慢建築進度，佢都一定要有人巡邏。

同時都證明，白兵都唔係一定係最精銳；指揮官睇黎都未夠班。呢兩點對Ahsoka黎講非常實用。

佢係任何人留意到佢之前就去到太空港。有位睇落好後生嘅官登記緊每一艘泊係度嘅飛船。Ahsoka可以使用原力去引導佢，比自己駛走貨船。又或者，可以扮收到，淨係帝國先同佢哋講嘅管工指令。後者應該容易啲，扮成齋收柯打做嘢，側側膊就「請」到個官畀佢揸走隻船。Ahsoka考慮到可能佢訓練入面其中一項，係察覺絕地使用原力嘅能力。之前係白兵到做實驗已經夠危險。唔可以再冒多一次險。

佢可以返屋企準備定啲文件黎蒙混過關，但係咁就要等多日先可以行動。愈等得耐，帝國對Raada就箝得愈緊，對Ahsoka黎講就愈不利。Ahsoka行出平台，佢有信心可以好好扮演呢個角色，Ashla做得到。

「小姐，麻煩你停低。」Ahsoka都幾肯定佢專登壓低自己把聲。「你係度做咩呀？」

「我黎開返走我架船囉。你哋係度搞呢啲唔知咩新措施，我淨係想揸返走 **我架** 船。」

「我以帝國Raada駐軍名義擔保，呢個港口會用高級保安措施，保證你嘅財產安全。」軍官好自豪咁講。

Ahsoka掃視咗佢一下，用適當「睇唔起佢」嘅語氣咁講。「你就係 **高級保安** 啦？你唔似喎。」

軍官再企直啲，但係塊面已經紅曬。Ahsoka希望佢只係覺得好尷尬，而唔係嬲豬。

「呢度所有船都係我負責嘅。管理太空港係我專業之一，而家我有足夠訓練可以令到呢嗰太空港順暢同安全咁運作。」

「我求求其就行到入黎，又無人理我，咁樣就叫做安全。」

「我哋而家仲準備緊。」軍官咁樣解釋。

「就咁話啦。我而家就駛走我自己架船，你就慢慢準備。到時你搞掂，我覺得安全未泊返黎囉。」

「我唔覺得—」軍官都未講完，Ahsoka唔理佢已經行咗去自己艘船。佢已經坐咗係駕駛座，準備好起飛。軍官都未追到黎，引擎已經起動咗。Ahsoka都聽唔到佢講咩了。

Ahsoka向山嘅反方向飛，圍繞衛星飛一圈唔係太花時間，而且可以隱藏住飛行路線，等人無咁容易計算到佢艘船嘅落腳點。飛飛下，Ahsoka發現只要繼續向前飛，佢就可以離開Raada，離開帝國，重新搵過個星球落腳。佢可以係巨型山脈或者沙漠綠洲隱居，唔再理任何人。Ahsoka同自己講，唔會再逃避。

佢再望下Raada嘅田野，回想返啱啱諗過嘅野，佢知道嗰啲只係幻想。世界上無一度可以比佢隱到居，而帝國遲早都會搵到佢。無論佢走到有幾遠有幾偏，帝國都跟住佢。佢可以係呢度作為無名氏，有預備咁面對佢哋。

佢將駕駛倉向天，並開始降落喺渠谷底。Ahsoka希望支撐架唔好詐型，不過渠壁嘅岩石都足夠支撐成艘船。佢坐咗係駕駛倉好耐，望住個天個腦塞滿咗唔同諗法。


	11. 第九章

**遲咗** 。就算Ahsoka跑住返去鎮都係比佢預計遲。唔緊要，佢已經安頓好自己隻船，同埋確保無人知道佢行蹤。佢去Selda之前，要將個袋拎返屋企，同埋將乾糧收返好。希望Keaden佢哋唔好咁大聲咁問自己去左邊。

呢晚大排檔仲少人過之前嗰晚，應該都係想喺宵禁之前返到屋企。Ahsoka以前就喺分離主義者控制嘅星球上面見過呢類情景；頭幾日班人會睇下犯禁會點，然後就會開始反抗。帝國愈用暴力嘅手段震壓，人民反抗就會愈極端。

因為人客少咗，佢一眼就見到Kaeden佢哋。Malat就走咗，應該都係返去湊仔，其他人就圍埋一齊玩曲壺，但係睇黎係新玩法。平時佢哋將一塊塊飛過去塊板度，但係今次佢哋就將佢哋放埋一齊，睇落好似新起嘅——

Ahsoka坐低，然後用手推冧咗佢哋啲棋。

「喂，我哋玩緊嫁，」Hoban咁講。

「你不如叫得大聲啲吖？」Ahsoka咬牙切齒咁講。「你大聲到連Alderaan都聽到。」

Hoban發現大家都望住佢。

「Ahsoka講得啱，」Vartan咁講。「係公開場合傾野要小心啲。」

「Malat呢？」

「執緊野，」Neera話。「佢老公啲親戚幫佢哋喺Sullust度搵到工。係就係幫帝國打工，但係嗰邊規模大啲。我哋都唔知呢度會變成點，佢哋都覺得未必再安全，所以為佢一家大細，都係決定移民。」

「如果有能力，走到都係件好事，」Ahsoka咁講。「但係都有好多人走唔到。」

「你都有艘船，」Kaeden話。「你想走都可以走嫁。」

「艘船被人偷咗啦，」Ahsoka眨眨眼。「都唔知去邊到搵返。」

「你留低真係好。唔知點解我有預感，係呢啲情況下你會幫到我哋。」

Ahsoka對住Keaden笑咗下，然後望住佢阿妹。「Miara，我想問下，關於你幫我整嗰個鎖。你話如果有人夾硬破門，會電一下人。電一下即係點？」

「我整咗個放電裝置係嗰鎖頭。」Miara咁講。「如果開鎖嘅方法唔啱，鎖就會放電，電到佢唔敢去試第二次。同埋裝咗顏料，放電嗰時都會爆埋出黎。咁就係人都知佢想偷野。點解你咁問嘅？」

Neera佩服Miara識搞咁多野，反而佢家姐就好心寒。

「你可唔可以唔用顏料改其他野？電流可唔可以加大？」

「緊係得，但係整到咁勁可能會有人受傷果喎——哦‥‥‥」

「咁就由佢先啦，我哋仲有其他野要擔心。」

「點解要等陣先？」Hoban插嘴。「如果我哋有炸藥，未可以炸死班帝國軍。」

「Hoban，細聲啲，」今次到Neera噓佢。

「如果你咁做，只會搞到更多帝國軍黎搞死呢度。」Ahsoka咁講。「你哋無可能完全趕走佢哋。我哋可以做嘅就係點樣保住條命。」

「而且我哋要快啲準備好。」Kaeden補充。

大排檔門口好似有啲野發生。有一班著住整齊制服嘅軍人走咗入黎。佢哋望一望吧枱，好似刻意咁等嗰度啲人走曬先。跟住，差唔多清咗半個Selda嘅場。身經百戰嘅Togruta繼續淡淡定定咁抹杯，完全好似無事發生咁。Ahsoka好佩服Selda咁鎮定。

「點解你咁講？」Ahsoka問。

「我都係聽到啲管工講。每一更好似要做多兩個鐘，想用盡我哋，」Kaeden答。

「都無野可以做。」Hoban又插嘴，不過今次識收細把聲。「我哋都差唔多做曬啲野，之後就係等下次收成。」

「帝國好似有辦法可以加快進度。咁好快就會有得再收割，」Kaeden話。

「我好似見到佢哋帶咗啲種子嚟，」今次到Miara插口。「九成九迫我哋幫佢哋種啦，仲要之後肯定唔會分返比我哋。」

「佢哋應該收買咗啲管工。」Ahsoka講。「係呢啲窮鄉僻壤，比少少錢上面就可以做死下面啲人。呢啲野我見唔少。」

「你究竟係邊度黎嫁？」Neera問。

「唔重要，」Ahsoka答。「你信我就夠。」

「我哋一定要炸梗啲野，」Hoban提議。「等佢哋亂咁嚟仲得了嘅？」

「唔好咁，我知要你咩都唔做好難，但係你千祈唔好亂嚟，」Ahsoka咁講。

「點解呀？！」Hoban質問。突然，吧枱嗰面嘅爭執打斷咗Ahsoka嘅回應。

Tibbola飲醉咗，明明佢同Kaeden一齊收工，但係已經飲到醉曬。佢成日收工都會走勻Raada上面唔同大排檔或者酒吧，所以Ahsoka差唔多有成個星期無見過佢。一班白兵軍官，加埋一個醉漢，係極為尷尬嘅場景。Tibbola清醒嘅時候，都仲有啲醒，但係而家醉咗就一坺泥咁。佢被白兵推離咗吧枱之後，就一直睥住佢哋。當白兵再阻止多次Tibbola嗰時，佢開始發忟憎，仲想撞開佢哋走。嗰一下，佢無乜技巧，勝在有蠻力，大力到足以令白兵用武力制服佢。白兵好粗魯咁將佢推埋一邊，Ahsoka知道將會公開處決佢。帝國開槍之前從來都唔會比任何警告。

「你班仆街。」Tibbola𦧲住咁講，然後又跌返低。唔知點解佢仲有氣力再企返起身，「嚟呢度，搞亂曬。你唔知你而家得罪邊個呀？」

軍官好隨手咁一拳鐘落佢個肚。軍官無留手，Tibbola痛到跪咗係度，而且仲嘔曬差唔多佢今日飲過嘅酒。不過呢拳阻止唔到佢。

Tibbola大吼，衝向軍官度。Ahsoka見狀即刻衝咗出去阻止Hoban去幫手。Neera幫手拉返Hoben埋位。Kaeden同Miara目睹曬成個軍官同Tibbola毆鬥嘅過程，嚇到企定定。軍官好冷靜咁召喚咗企係街等佢老細飲酒嘅白兵過黎，擒住佢搏頭，唔比佢再郁。

「帝國之內唔容許不服從命令嘅人。」軍官對住Tibbola咁講，更加係想同其他係大排檔嘅人講。

Tibbola好似突然間回復清醒，發現自己闖禍。佢眼神驚慌，四圍咁望，希望有人可以打救佢。無人幫佢。

「唔好，對唔住。唔好。」

無用。軍官一揮手，離門最近嘅白兵就舉起鐳射槍。

「唔好望。」Ahsoka低聲同Kaeden講。Kaeden㩒底佢阿妹塊面，兩個人都淨係望住張枱。

阻擋到視線，但係擋唔到任何鐳射槍發出嘅聲響，仲有皮開肉綻嘅燶味。唯一就係快到連Tibbola痛苦既時間都無。

軍人跨過燒焦嘅屍體離開大排檔。大排檔內一片寂靜，直到Miara忍唔住嘔咗出嚟，世界好似先再度運作。

「所以點解我話要小心啲。」Ahsoka望住Hoban，警告佢。雖然Hoban好似唔係望緊佢，但係Ahsoka知道佢明白。

「去啦，Hoban。」Vartan把聲聽落比平時更沉，但更堅決。「我哋而家要埋葬咗佢。」

佢哋抬起條屍離開大排檔。Neera跟住佢哋行，佢睇落好似想作嘔咁。佢情願返屋企，但係佢又唔放心得佢細佬自己夜晚一個係出面。佢哋走咗，Ahsoka就回望去Kaeden同Miara。

「你哋無事呀嗎？」

又靜咗靜，然後Miara身驅向一向前，又嘔過。Kaeden摸一摸阿妹個背脊，佢塊面都係一樣，蒼白到連Ahsoka都未見過。Selda拎咗杯水同啲白麵包出黎，比佢哋浪浪口。

「點解你可以乜事都無咁？」Miara又問。就算Ahsoka覺得啲麵包霉霉地，Miara有啲嘢噍下分下心先冷靜到。「你究竟係邊度黎？」

「唔好煩佢啦。」Kaeden把聲震住咁講。「食埋佢我哋就返屋企啦，好無？」

Kaeden執返起曲壺棋盤上枱面。Miara就好乖咁食住麵包，Kaeden又開始重複咁向棋盤中心扔棋。雖然嗰遊戲就唔係咁玩，不過Ahsoka想佢有啲野做下。

「你扔中咗，就要拎起佢先啱。」Ahsoka望住塊版咁講。

「吓？」

「曲壺唔係咁玩嫁咩？你唔係淨係想扔中你想扔嗰格，你仲要彈走你對手嘅棋唔係咩？」

「咁我哋點 **彈走** 佢哋？」Miara成口麵包咁問。「我哋都無槍。」

「我唔係咁嘅意思。佢哋要加快進度，咁你哋可以拖慢佢。」

「吓？點做呀。」Kaeden咁講。兩姊妹面色而家終於好返啲。Ahsoka成功咁分散咗佢哋注意力。

「我都唔知呀。我又唔係農夫，Vartan或者你哋其中一個大佬應該會知點做。你哋而家仲會返工傾計？咁佢哋應該好難係田嗰度偷聽你哋講野。咁你哋就可以係嗰度組織自己，大佬之間又可以溝通，將信息傳開去。」

「真係好聰明嘅做法。」Kaeden咁講。「而且仲要無犯規，我哋而家仲可以聚餐。」

「咁就係一個好計劃啦。」Ahsoka眨一眨眼。

「咁你會做咩呀？」Miara吞埋最後一啖麵包之後講。「如果你想幫手，我哋都有位呀，反正Malat都走咗。」

Ahsoka諗咗諗，固之然佢係一位差得離譜嘅農夫，肯定可以幫佢減慢進度。不過，佢有一個更好嘅建議。

「唔啦。我都係繼續幫你哋整野，但係可能手勢就無以前咁好啦。如果啲機整唔好，你哋都做唔到野啦。」

「我哋要走啦。」Keaden咁講。「差唔多宵禁，我哋要趕返屋企。」

其實仲有時間，不過Ahsoka唔想再講咁多。

「小心啲。我哋聽日見，記得同Vartan講我哋啱啱講過嘅野，佢想點做就由佢話事啦。」

兩姊妹點一點頭。Miara望住遠處嘅地板，行出去嗰時都好小心唔好踩到Tibbola被人射殺嗰位。Ahsoka望住佢哋兩個走咗之後，就行去吧枱。佢都差唔多要走，臨走之前佢想同Selda傾兩句。佢坐咗係長櫈上面，想開口嗰下先發現其實唔知自己想同佢講咩。

「你反應都幾快，保護佢兩個，等佢哋睇唔到。」Selda開口先。「你都應該見唔少呢啲事。」

「無異議。」Ahsoka身心都已經好攰。

「小心啲啦，小朋友。」Ahsoka想駁嘴，Selda舉起隻手Ahsoka就放棄咗。「點都好啦，你都係細過我。」

佢笑咗笑，有一種奇怪嘅被照顧嘅感覺。有時被照顧嘅感覺都唔錯，可能Ahsoka正正就需要呢樣野。以前，面對生死佢仲有Anakin陪佢。而家只有自己一個都無問題，但係唔代表佢鍾意。

Selda將所有餸頭餸尾倒曬入一桶，交畀Ahsoka。雖然封口就無真空，但係都可以保存到幾日。佢好快就返到屋企，然後就計算有幾多要自己食，有幾多可以分比人，邊啲幾時之前要食咗佢。即使佢瞓著咗，佢嗰腦都不斷咁計緊數。


	12. 第十章

**時光飛逝。** 轉眼已經過咗兩個星期，啲農作物慢到好似無生過咁。新嚟嘅管工將佢哋每更工時再延長，差唔多由朝到晚都見到有農夫係田度做野。最弊係佢哋又唔加伙食，又唔延長休息時間，淨係叫人飲水。真係計到足。

Ahsoka每日就係偷運糧食、醫療用品同埋再造水機去佢搵到嗰堆山窿。佢已經架設好成個「走佬網絡」，範圍由大本營一直到佢艘船。Selda係佢 **首席配給官** ，幫佢收集物資。呢啲物資都係由唔同人貢獻，不過Ahsoka唔需要知道細節，做好自己就得。

就算Vartan同其他老農夫都用咗一段時間先知道帝國種緊啲咩野。佢哋盡佢哋所能拖慢種子生長嘅速度。犁都壞埋，然後又搵唔到人整。更壞嘅係，帝國再扣留曬所有食物，又要佢哋返足工。種子種咗落地，又有淋水。直到係泥土上面見到新生嘅初芽，Vartan先意識度佢哋種緊啲乜。

嗰晚，佢哋成班係Selda度玩曲壺。「嗰啲唔係野食黎嫁。」Vartan用極度厭惡語氣細細聲咁講。「佢哋只係一堆人工合成嘅營養植物。肯定係比嗰啲白兵食啦，只要喂飽佢哋就得啦，理撚得佢好唔好味咩。」

「我唔明點解你咁嬲喎。」Neera咁講。「你理得佢哋食乜呀？」

「因為呢啲所謂嘅植物，會吸收曬所有泥土上嘅營養。」Vartan又講。「收成嗰日，所有耕地到會變到好似塵咁。下季你種乜都無用，佢哋又唔會出糧比我哋，又唔會賠返啲肥比我哋，等於廢咗成個衛星。」

Kaeden同Miara擔心咁互相對望。Raada係佢哋唯一嘅家，而且佢哋無其他親戚係出面，亦都唔知可以去邊。

「咁仲有無其他可以耕嘅田？」Ahsoka盡量保持冷靜同細聲。

「無。成個Raada本身就乜都無，所以就無啲好似Hutt族呢啲人嘅存在。我哋得班管工，但係佢哋都係正常人。我覺得帝國好似嚇走曬佢哋，而家得返我哋自己。」

「咁我都明佢哋點諗嘅。」Neera咁講。Hoban睥咗佢一下。「我又唔係話佢哋做得啱，只係我明姐。咁佢哋好多要顧住頭家，好似Malat咁，唔通有得走唔走咩？」

Hoban完全無出過聲，Ahsoka睇得出佢好嬲。係佢眼入面，見唔到希望。

「咁我哋可以炸梗啲野未？」終於佢出聲。

「咁你有無咩特別野想炸？」Ahsoka問。

「你又有無？」

Ahsoka嘆咗口氣。佢知道而家要將佢嘅計劃，盡量同佢哋講。如果佢而家唔講，Hoban實會做傻事，仲有可能傷害到Kaeden同Miara。

「你知唔知出面啲山，好多都有山窿？」佢拎起一塊棋，然後向住中心扔咗出去。跌咗係柱後面，同對手隻棋痴埋一齊。呢步啱啱好擋到對方進攻。

「係人都知啦。」Hoban講。「嗰面堆山有勁多山窿，多到用地圖畫都曬時間。又種唔到野，都無人去嘅。」

「我去。而且我仲會帶唔同嘅 **野** 去。」

「你一直都預備緊走佬嫁？」Kaeden講。「仲要唔同我哋講？」

「Selda知。」Neera講。Ahsoka聽到望咗望佢。Neera鬆鬆膊頭。「Selda佢應該乜都知，我估而家仲要幫你搵貨源。」

「係。唔止食物，仲有再造水機、唔同嘅急救用品。可能有用嘅野我都收集曬。當然仲有啲無用嘅廢件、尖刀、電池之類…如果唔小心啲處理會爆炸嗰類。」

「但係你仲要我哋等！」Hoban好嬲咁講。「我哋呢個星球就黎玩完啦。」

「我要你 **用下腦** 。」

「冷靜啲，佢講得無錯。」Neera幫Ahsoka講。然後到佢嘅回合，向住中間嗰位扔，不過佢扔失咗塊棋，啱啱擋住咗Ahsoka嗰隻。

「你覺得我哋應該要點做？」Vartan講。「我哋已經就黎拖唔到落去。佢哋開始注意到我哋，然後又會扣伙食。」

「咁你可唔可以借Miara同Kaeden比我幾日？我有啲野想佢兩個幫我手。Miara，好似之前佢講咁，可以幫我裝嗰大啲嘅鎖。咁Kaeden同我就可以準備要用嘅物資。我可以整定啲工具，Kaeden熟呢到環境。咁佢可以決定收埋係邊。」

Vartan望住兩姊妹，然後點下頭。

「如果上頭問起，我會同佢哋講你兩個唔舒服。咁我哋嚇親，唔記得你哋住係邊都好合理呀。盡做啦。」

「麻煩曬。比幾日我哋，搞掂所有野，到時再同大家講。希望大家呢幾日盡量低調。我哋咁做已經夠危險。」

Miara忍唔住望咗望Tibbola被帝國射死嘅位置。Hoban就睥住Ahsoka。佢好似有野想講，欲言又止。Selda係呢嗰時候就送上帝國限制之下嘅熱辣辣晚餐，大家開飯之後就無再討論。

* * *

Jenneth Pilar坐係佢新嘅臨時辦公室，一次又一次咁睇緊盆數。睇住所有數字同佢心目中所想一樣咁升，自我感覺真係良好。佢容許極微少嘅誤差，要求每分每寸都用到盡鼓勵佢更進一步，佢已經計好曬數。坐係呢間乜都無嘅房，好快乜都無嘅星球，控制佢哋生死，仲有糧出。呢份工都幾好做，唯一係啲野食差咗啲。

Raada細過粒塵，但係作為一張廁紙都叫為帝國刻盡己任。只要佢得到佢想要嘅野之後，Raada就再無任何用處，班農夫又可以重獲自由。覺得有問題咪唔好做農夫，做得就預咗。Jenneth唔完全唔介意班蟻民地辛唔辛苦，作為當權者佢從來都未試過咩叫辛苦。

佢企係窗口，望住有整齊嘅農田，再後面就係種唔到野嘅草原。草原之後，就係一坐坐矮山，衛星差唔多都係由呢啲矮山組成 — 硬掘掘、無撚用、太陽落山之後仲可能好凍，但係呢種凌亂總係搞到Jenneth囉囉攣。Jenneth無將佢哋計算係佢嘅方程式入面，從行星圖像睇到嗰度一片荒無。突然，佢覺得佢嘅方程式好應該包含埋呢啲可有可無嘅因素。佢最憎就係方程式中間嘅唔係等號。

而家已經太夜，就黎宵禁，佢想去睇下都無可能。聽朝先叫人開艘船過去睇下。班農夫懵盛盛，又點知道而家人人有工開，其實已經成為帝國嘅奴隸。

Jenneth望下佢嘅「晚餐」，完全食唔落口，咩「營養食糧」，正一荒謬。佢倒數緊可以離開呢度嘅日子，真係好想快啲走。佢又再睇多次今日條數：工人總數、生產力指數、收益。唔錯，只要繼續就得，佢打好呢份工，帝國就會繼續出糧比佢。佢真係唔想成為呢堆絕望嘅可憐蟲，叫Raada呢粒乜都窮到燶，無人理嘅衛星做屋企。

* * *

農夫喺田到商討大計。帝國聽唔到佢哋講乜。同樣，自稱做Ashla嘅女仔都一樣聽唔到。

「我唔覺得有用，」Kaeden咁講。「Ashla想我哋等多陣。」

「Ashla唔係呢度人，」Hoban反駁。「佢只係早過帝國少少黎。更可況，佢連自介都唔想做。我哋對佢一無所知。話唔定佢都係帝國人。」

「你都痴線，」Kaeden講，但係Miara睇落有啲猶疑。

Kaeden嬲咗。佢唔鍾意人地估佢諗乜，由其係其他人估中咗。Neera舉起隻手。

「喂，Kaeden。我知你鍾意佢，但係你諗下喎。佢自己都有咁講啦，佢都唔識種野。佢又點會明我哋日日親手種爛塊地幾大犧牲。而且佢仲有艘船，佢隨時都可以走。」

「但係佢無喎！」

「有腦嘅都想走啦。走到嘅走埋添，但係佢仲係度，為乜？」

「可能佢鍾意我哋囉。」

「Kaeden。」Neera已經盡量用友善嘅語氣，但係聽都係好哽耳。

「唔好當我係小朋友。」Kaeden雖然唔想，但係好惡咁講。「你唔好指意帶阿妹去做啲危險野。」

「我自己會話事。」Miara講。Kaeden怒睥佢。佢哋而家已經 **差唔多高** ，係幾時嘅事呢？

「我而家淨係話，Miara幫Ashla整佢啲野嗰時，同時都可以幫我哋整定啲野姐。」Hoban講。「而且將資源分散投資，都好合理呀。如果Ashla有咩事，我哋都仲有啲揸拿。」

Kaeden又猶疑咗一下。佢好想相信Ashla，但係Hoban講嘅又好有道理。同樣嘅說話Ashla都有講過，至少係字裏行間有提過。佢同Selda合作搞野都唔同其他人講，而且佢偷咗自己艘船。反正，幫隊友都無壞。

「好。我聽你哋講，聽日我同Miara會去幫Ashla，學到幾多得幾多。然後返黎教你哋。」

「好。」Hoban講。然後望到Vartan返緊黎，佢就轉返去繼續 **扮工** 。

* * *

Hoban今日主力負責淋水，唔洗太集中，但係膊頭就會好攰。不過佢夠大隻。Miara就太細粒，所以佢就負責做跑腿，將啲信息傳黎傳去。好少見Hoban開始做到膊頭痛，因為唔夠食，做到病應該都係遲早嘅問題。如果佢都覺得唔夠食，其他人更加覺得係。

佢知道班女會開始捱唔住。佢哋好捱得，但係唔係鐵人。Miara已經吸引到帝國注意，問點解成日先做得咁少野。如果佢哋炒咗佢，佢連嗰少少野食都會無埋。Hoban已經盡幫，但係Ashla睇唔到。佢就係唔明農務，佢明，就會知道佢哋係命運共同體。


	13. 拔刀

賣船嘅時候，Ahsoka擺明畀人搵笨，但係唔理得咁多。與期攬住隻咁顯眼嘅船，最起碼有個錢旁下身先。就算要走時去唔到咁遠，都係甩咗手好啲。佢抹走曬船艙入面所有痕跡，然後決絕咁交低咗起飛密碼。

買家有一頭黑髮、小麥色皮膚，叫自己做Fardi；呢啲Ahsoka都無興趣知。佢啲囡，又或者侄女，Ahsoka都唔係好清楚，係第一批係太空港向佢搭訕嘅人。佢哋嘅膚色同Fardi一樣，有把又直又長到落腰嘅頭髮。佢哋好似導遊咁介紹邊度有好野食、邊度住得最舒服。於是，Ahsoka就問佢哋會唔會識得人想買船，又唔會壓價壓得太犀利。

最後佢都係比人斬到一頸血，但係場交易都叫幫佢識咗個朋友，更況且隻船本身都唔算係自己嘅財產。 

班細路女原來全部都係姓Fardi，而最大嗰個都仲細過Ahsoka三年。佢哋好熱情咁收留咗佢，介紹咗地方比佢落腳，仲話埋畀佢知邊度買嘢最抵。當佢哋知道Ahsoka識得維修機械，Ahsoka就發現自己被捲入一場又一場走私買賣。當然佢哋屋企都有正當生意，但係主要都係偏門生意嘅煙幕。Ashla唔八卦，所以Fardi屋企嘅人成日搵佢幫手。Ahsoka賺到啲生活費，又唔使同人解釋自己身世經歷，對佢嚟講都算係一場公平交易。

曾經有幾個月，Ahsoka進入咗一個行屍走肉嘅狀態。佢唔想有任何情緒起伏，唔會同任何人講多一句，但係就可以好似咩都無發生過咁，繼續做嘢、食飯。識佢嘅人一眼就知道出咗事，但係已經再無人喺佢身邊。佢呃到人，甚至，仲爭啲呃到自己，Ashla先至係真實存在嘅。佢鍾意幫人、想成為一分子。幫Fardi家做嘢不外乎面對錢銀瓜葛，欠落嘅再唔係血債，每晚雙眼好似都更易合得埋。

國慶日前兩個月，發生咗一件爭啲令佢動搖嘅事。佢喺船塢嗰度整緊一架大型機械人，幾個Fardi細蚊仔就喺對出嘅空地嗰度玩。船塢對小朋友黎講太危險，佢哋唔應該嚟呢到玩，仲要企係堆木箱上面。Ahsoka正想趕佢哋走，果堆木箱突然搖搖下。

事後佢諗返轉頭，佢好慶幸自己嘅本能及時用原力反應。絕地大屠殺後每日麻醉自己原本已成習慣，但係當啲木箱跌落嚟、啲小朋友大聲尖叫——佢出咗手。

忽然間喊聲停低，木箱慢慢飄落地，班細路跟住輕輕力咁跌落木箱上面。其他小朋友眼仔碌碌，完全唔知發生咩事，只有Ahsoka知道真相。佢準備好隨時離開呢個星球。佢望下周圍，目光落喺到Hedala Fardi身上。佢太細個，家姐唔侵佢玩，咁啱企喺木箱附近，入曬迷咁望到曬成件事。 

「你哋都知唔應該出嚟呢度玩㗎，」Ahsoka話，希望班細路唔會問到底。「你哋爭啲就畀啲木箱砸死呀，你哋Fardi家嘅人無理由咁就拜拜呀話？」

Ahsoka無估錯，捉到班細路死要面，又怕畀人鬧嘅痛腳。佢哋要Ahsoka應承唔準篤佢哋背脊，仲畀咗幾粒糖佢做掩口費，然後就一支箭咁走咗。佢哋之後無再提呢件事，Ahsoka肯定佢哋連曾經喺鬼門關前行咗一轉都唔知。 

之後，Ahsoka經常觀察住Hedala。佢肯定得呢個細路女先至睇到曬同明白Ahsoka所做嘅事。三日後，佢見到再次被留低嘅Hedala。佢掂都無掂過嚿石仔，就將佢彈咗去房嘅另一邊。今次，睇到呆咗嘅變咗係佢。 

佢應該話畀佢屋企人知，叫佢哋送走Hedala。不過Ahsoka完全唔知，點樣先可以喺帝國手上收埋個識用原力嘅細路，佢連自己都顧唔掂。所以佢咩都無做，佢同自己講佢會諗到一個計劃，但係佢無——至少佢無好努力咁去試。

國慶日，官兵大舉進城。Ahsoka大可寸步不讓，同佢哋打過，但係單憑一人之力，無可能打得嬴成個帝國。當班Fardi妹妹警告佢、仲幫佢搭路逃走，Ahsoka諗都無諗就走咗。直到飛船升空，佢先諗起Hedala Fardi，然而為時已晚。


	14. 第十一章

**Kaeden** **坐係個木箱上面** ，研究緊Raada嘅地圖，一邊仲要睇實阿妹。Miara整緊嘅手榴彈，比起佢啲鎖嘅機關威力更大。Kaeden見到佢咁兩三下手勢就整到完一舊有啲唔聚財。Ashla已經唔見咗成個鐘，佢話去攞啲嘢喎。Miara就趁機趕起Hoban叫佢準備嘅野，而唔係Ashla吩咐嘅彈藥。

「兩樣整曬咪仲好，」Miara邊做邊講。佢一係睇唔出家姐黑面，一下就扮到睇唔到。「Ashla啲炸彈最多咪炸斷一兩隻步兵機腳或者一兩道門，有咗Hoban嗰啲我哋衝到幾前都唔怕。」

「你衝到咁前，炸親人點算？」Kaeden問。「咪好似由得部打穀機發癲，但係佢今次係收人頭，唔係收穀種呀。」

Miara第一次口疾，瞬間，佢突然好嚴肅。

「唔係你死就我亡，」佢突然之間唔再似得十四歲。「Kaeden，我哋無得揀。」

Kaeden無出聲。之前個日佢同Miara傾咗幾個鐘，想勸佢唔好幫Hoban手，最後都係無用。每次一開口，Miara就提醒佢，佢哋細個孤苦零丁，班街坊係點照顧佢哋。佢口中每一個名都係要報嘅恩。嗰時，佢未夠歲數，只可以打散工。係善良嘅Raada人令佢兩姊妹有飽飯食、有瓦遮頭，靠佢哋先唔使俾賣咗爸爸媽媽親手起嘅屋。或者微不足道，但係每日喺爸爸嘅灶頭煮早餐，周不時修補下媽媽砌嘅牆——手勢當然無佢咁好——都係Kaeden珍惜嘅時光。Miara心知肚明，亦都係阿妹第一次咁狠心咁迫佢就範。琴晚講到口水乾，臨瞓時，改變主意嘅爭啲係佢。嗰晚，惡夢再一次帶佢返去Tibbola中槍一刻，但係今次到Vartan、跟住到Miara、到Ashla，而佢只可以目睹一切發生，無法阻止。

今朝起身，Kaeden思前想後都無補於事。佢無同Ashla講其他人計劃緊啲乜，而就算個妹啤住佢，佢都無點主動幫佢手。佢成朝就喺度對住幅地圖，希望唔好有人走埋嚟，問啲佢唔想答嘅問題，要佢答啲唔想答嘅答案。

頭個幾個鐘，的確無人煩佢。Ashla話唔好係幅圖上面做記認，費事被人捉到把柄。佢哋討論Ashla之前搵到嘅山窿，係咪夠大容納到Vartan所集齊嘅人馬。Kaeden只要記實佢哋嘅計劃就得，而喺Ashla神神秘秘失蹤咗，Kaeden就雲遊太虛咁嘗試記入腦。

「你覺得佢去咗邊呀哪？」Miara問。

「點鬼知，」Kaeden配合阿妹轉移話題。佢指住地圖話：「呢度係大本營，周圍有隧道去其他地方，不過多數都太窄，最多只可以一個人過，運唔到架生入去。佢可能去咗啲細窿攞番啲裝備過嚟。我哋有諗過裝返道閘，或者搵啲嘢遮下個入口無咁易畀人發現。」

「裝返道閘好呀。係裝嘅，保安就交畀我啦。」

「佢仲有其他後備嘅。我知佢自己有笪地方收埋佢隻船，不過佢仲同Selda幫我哋準備咗另一個。」

「如果佢話畀我哋知隻船喺邊就好啦。」

「你話畀佢知啲炸彈仲好，」Kaeden火起，「咁你又唔肯呀，咪嘈啦。」

「都唔知佢咁幫我哋搏乜，」Miara重覆琴晚Neera嘅睇法。「佢隨時都可以走格。」

「你好想佢走咩？」Kaeden反問，就好似緊阿妹代佢講出自己對Ashla唔敢開聲嘅心意。Miara無畀佢大到。

「梗係唔係。一講到呢啲，佢熟過Raada上邊所有人，我係想知佢點解識咁多嘢啫。」

「咁你畀啲時間佢啦。我諗佢係受咗好大打擊，唔想提番起件事住。」

Miara嗯咗一聲，然後繼續做嘢。Kaeden用指尖劃過地圖上一道斜坡下嘅溝谷，如果佢要收埋佢隻船嘅話，九成九都係收喺呢度，不過佢無打算同Miara講。

Ashla突然出現喺入口，兩個女仔都嚇咗一跳。佢揹住個袋，大到連Kaeden都唔知佢一個人點拎。Ashla無Neera咁大隻，又無Vartan咁高，仲成世人都未捱過咁。唔知點解佢睇落弱質纖纖，事實上就好犀利。可能係Togruta基因啩？Kaeden對生物學咩都唔識，不過佢鍾意。

「呢啲全部都係我喺初初個山窿到儲起嘅物資，」Ashla「逢」一聲放低個袋。「嗰陣無預到其他人，不過都係集中番啲物資好啲。」

Miara正打算質問佢架船嘅事，Kaeden喺佢開聲之前打斷咗佢。

「點解你啱啱嚟到已經要儲定啲野係山窿？」Kaeden問。「嗰陣帝國都未黎。」

「慣咗啫，」Ashla話。佢好似講緊笑咁，但係眼神就正經得攝人。「我唔知間屋有幾安全，而家就唔使怕啦。」

Kaeden企喺身幫Ahsoka卸貨。跟住嗰幾個鐘，佢哋將啲醫療用品分類，同埋嘗試撻著一部老過佢哋三個加埋嘅發電機。

「咩嚟㗎？」Miara喺小休嗰時問。佢哋每人開咗包乾糧，一個水壺三份飲。

Ashla攞住個細布袋，Kaedan早啲嗰陣見到佢喺堆行李度攞出嚟，但係無出聲。

「係我儲埋啲古靈精怪嘢啫，」Ashla答，佢打開個袋畀Miara睇。

「嘩，咁多垃圾嘅。」Miara扁嘴。「畀我就唔啱用啦，都砌唔埋嘅。」

「我慣咗咁做啫，」Ashla話。佢把聲有啲徼妙，好似有啲防備，仲有一絲Kaeden好似認得嘅渴求。

「我哋阿媽咪咁囉，」Kaeden話。「成日留埋啲唔等使嘅嘢，到阿爸洗衫嗰陣佢激到佢呀。」

「佢哋成日都嘈交嘅，」Miara話。「不過係好嗰隻囉，你知格。」

Kaeden諗起Ashla可能唔知，但係佢忍唔住都要問。

「你父母係咪成日鬥嘴㗎？即係你養父母呀。」

Ashla嘴角上翹，笑容越見開懷。佢諗起咩都好，Kaeden都睇得出係好事。

「成日都嘈 。」Ashla回應緊嘅似乎得佢自己。

Miara開始講起佢父母同鐘樓跳制嘅故事。Kaeden好記得呢個故仔，所以阿妹講嗰陣佢都係求其聽下。佢要諗清楚跟住要點做：聽Ashla話，定係睇實個妹同其他組員。佢知道佢唔可以抌低阿妹，但係Ashla講嘅好有道理。最後佢決定睇定啲先，咁佢良心先過意得去。佢會同Miara一齊，睇實Hoban。如果Vartan覺得制得過，佢就會配合；萬一件事搞大咗，佢就會同Ashla坦白。呢個辦法唔係最好，但係叫行得通，而Kaeden最叻就係隨機應變。

「做乜乸埋口面呀？」Miara問。Kaeden無喺個故仔嘅笑位畀反應，見到Ashla有，Kaeden都笑起上嚟。

「無嘢，」Kaeden答。「我有啲攰，有啲擔心成件事啫。」

佢揮手示意整個山窿，但係知道Miara同Ashla會睇到唔同嘅意思。

「我哋早啲瞓啦，」Ashla話。「仲有幾日時間，每樣嘢都唔可以出錯。」

個山窿地下好硬，佢哋要搵笪平地鋪床。

「擔架床，」Ashla攤開張毛氈嘅時候諗到。「不過唔知點攞入嚟呢？」

「Selda會諗到㗎喇，」Kaeden話。然後佢哋就熄燈瞓覺。

* * *

跟住嗰兩日，Miara照住Ahsoka嘅配方砌炸藥。砌起上嚟，Ahsoka發現畀預期中少咗零件，但係整武器從來都唔係佢強項。Miara做嘢嘅時候，Ahsoka同Kaeden就去咗裝閘，Selda畀咗道舊鐵閘同埋一部成日無啦啦自己燒咗嘅燒焊機。然後佢哋好小心咁破壞其他入口，淨係留番幾個隱蔽啲嘅，可以望到鎮上面。雖然咁做有少少牙煙，但係Ahsoka諗過有必要咁做。如果起個基地又望唔到出面，咁起嚟都無用。

第四日，佢哋趁日落，偷偷返到鎮上面。Miara同Kaeden直接返咗屋企，佢哋聽日仲要返工。Ahsoka就去咗Selda度同Vartan見面。輸咗場曲壺棋畀高手Vartan之後，大佬厄要咁講下佢嗰邊嘅進展。

「我好小心咁搵人，」Vartan話。「要起呢度住得最耐，仲要同班細嘅拍得埋。」

Ahsoka瞄準，又射失。佢唔可以用盡全力嘅時候，遊戲就變得好難玩。

「我監視過啲白兵。佢哋分批巡邏，如果我哋都有返少少組織會好啲。本身都有分組落田，我都係咁搵人，成效唔錯。」

「而家有幾多人？」Ahsoka問。Vartan將一隻棋射入棋盤中心，得分板著燈恭喜。

「連埋我哋有八組，差唔多四十人，」Vartan話。「計埋好似你，再扣返同Malat兩公婆走咗嗰啲。」

Vartan提起Malat嘅時候無怪佢，即使佢係組入面最資深嘅。Ahsoka知道Malat試過搭路帶埋Kaedn同Miara一齊走，但係佢諗無人話畀佢哋兩姊妹知。雖然最後唔成事，Ahsoka知道Vartan明白Malat嘅苦心。

「我要返屋企啦。而家夜啦，我走咗咁耐可能有人發現。聽日慢慢講。」

「睇路 。」

Ahsoka回以同樣嘅叮囑就離開，走嗰時喺吧檯前同Selda講咗句拜拜。

佢睇唔到Hoban喺對面枱，望住佢走。Hoban同Vartan打咗個顏眼色，個男人岋頭，Hoban嘅計劃早已如箭在弦。


	15. 第十二章

**Ahsoka** **跨越船塢後牆，** 然後再將兜帽拉返低遮一遮塊面。Selda畀咗件新嘅斗篷佢。新斗篷啱身好多，而且深色過之前嗰件，更加方便佢係夜晚活動。佢哋一行四人：Miara、Neera同埋隔離組嘅Rodian男仔，叫Kolvin。當然Ahsoka係隊長發施號令。Miara要將最後嘅組件完成，先會過電；Neera係危急之下都可以好快咁反應，所以就揀埋佢；而Kolvin入隊就因為佢爬得非常之靈活。每個人都著住同款斗篷，只要安靜啲就可以容易咁避開人睇到佢哋。

呢部份船塢已經比帝國征用咗黎放佢哋啲步兵機。帝國黎到嗰時，佢哋係第一批卸落黎嘅物資。Vartan都用咗幾日先知佢哋係咩型號同埋放係邊。有呢啲資料，Ahsoka都容易啲去計劃佢哋第一次嘅反擊。

佢哋潛伏係牆邊嘅陰影靜候，等白兵巡邏完之後就行動。船塢只有幾隊白兵，而佢哋正正就係忽視軍營後面呢幅高牆。因為佢哋唔覺得有人會由呢面攻擊。

「一啲危機意識都無，」早時Vartan聽到Ahsoka話畀佢知呢個弱點時咁講。然後，佢哋拆咗打穀機入面個排斥器用黎幫Miara同Neera爬上去。

Miara小心翼翼咁移動佢個袋。一黎唔想整造到啲咩聲，二黎都唔想唔小心啟動咗啲炸彈。呢個動作要求極高專注，雖然Miara有時好粗心大意，不過佢嘅耐性可以克服呢個挑戰。

「我哋準備好未？」Miara靠近Ahsoka問，希望無人聽到佢講乜。

「我想留意多陣巡邏嘅規律先。呢次係唯一一次我哋可以咁容易入到黎，我想盡可能收多啲料。」

「佢啱，放鬆啲啦細路。」Neera咁講。

Miara唔鍾意人叫佢細路，但係佢都聽指令做事。Ahsoka唔係好識嘅Kolvin都好乖咁坐咗係度。佢哋都好明顯等慣同聽慣指令。

巡邏隊經過大約十分鐘就返到黎，同一對白兵。佢哋無行入黎船塢，淨係用電筒求其照下就走咗。只要Ahsoka佢哋一直匿埋係貨箱後面，就會好安全。件事甚至簡單到得人驚，Ahsoka唔畀自己諗咁多，佢要集中返處理面前嘅事。

白兵一走，Neera就靠近Ahsoka。「我哋要行動，如果我哋仲唔返去，其他人會開始擔心。」

Ahsoka點頭同意，而且不停重提自己，佢哋只係農夫。佢係Felucia教過農夫點樣擊退海盜。佢哋好醒，又學得快，但始終佢哋無複製人嘅能力同訓練。Ahsoka要提醒自己唔可以對佢哋咁嚴格。佢當年學嘅野，竟然可以係度用得返。[註5]

「好，Miara畀你個袋我，跟住我。Neera，你就同Kolvin係度等多陣，然後就睇指令裝好啲炸彈。」

第一次嘅任務目標好明確。Miara會負責最後關頭撻著佢設計嘅機關；而Ahsoka就會將佢哋裝係步兵機雙腳嘅關節位。由於佢唔好可以光明正大咁用原力，所以就靠Kolvin對手爬上去。佢會拎啲液體上去同Ahsoka嘅溝埋，然後化學作用會產生極強腐蝕性，將佢哋造嘅裝置同埋關節都會腐蝕曬。

「如果我哋好彩嘅話，」Ahsoka之前同Selda同Vartan做簡報，然後其他人係側面聽住。「成舊野就會連佢哋啲步兵機都啦爛曬。帝國佢哋最多會諗可能只係Raada天氣問題先會壞。」

「你真係咁諗？」Kaeden咁講。

「唔係，呢個世界無咁好彩嘅事。我哋只可以希望會係咁。」

計劃有一個問題就係，Ahsoka嗰面嘅液體本身都已經有好強嘅腐蝕性，而Miara係爬上之前，就已經開咗裝置嘅封口。Ahsoka爬上去嗰時就要特別小心，一陣倒瀉就麻煩。

Ahsoka做咗個手勢叫Miara過黎，然後指一指佢哋第一個目標。佢哋分頭潛入黑夜之中，留返Neera同Kolvin喺度等佢哋指示。雖然佢哋比人發現嘅機會微乎其微，不過分開行動就算兩個比人捉到，另外兩個都可以逃走。

係第一架步兵機下面，Miara好小心咁遞嗰裝置比Ahsoka。隻手揸住舊野搞到佢爬得好慢，好彩嘅係，步兵機關節位都唔係咁高。佢又諗返起係Onderon訓練當地人反抗分離主義分子，利用敵人嘅弱點，同時唔好記住，呢啲機曾經同自己出入戰場。[註6]

佢好順利咁安裝咗頭四個裝置。如果佢好留心咁聽，可以聽到Neera同Kolvin係後面整緊野，以佢哋嘅能力算係做得唔錯。巡兵隨時都會返黎，Ahsoka同Miara就匿埋係步兵機其中一隻腳後面，咁就應該可以避開大燈照射嘅光。Ahsoka隻手已經拎住下一舊開咗封嘅裝置，等巡邏一過隨時都可以再行動。突然，佢感覺都有啲唔妥，佢拎住嘅唔係一舊腐蝕性裝置，就算係漆黑之中都見到，係一粒炸彈。

「Miara，乜野黎嫁？」Ahsoka確認巡兵未返到黎，細細聲咁講。

「唔好意思，我應該執錯咗。」Miara講到好似無乜野咁，但係Ahsoka點會咁輕易放過佢。佢無印象叫過Miara整呢啲野，而且呢舊野唔應該出現係Ahsoka同Vartan計劃入面嘅任何一部份。

「你哋自己係唔係有另一個計劃無同我講？」Ahsoka係Miara耳邊講。係有回覆之前，大燈突然著咗。

佢兩個好似木頭人咁企咗係度，Ahsoka希望Neera同Kolvin醒水識得匿埋。白兵只係行咗入船塢一兩步，但係已經足夠拎到Ahsoka開始考慮最壞情況。企喺Ahsoka後面嘅Miara，連氣都唔敢抖。Ahsoka感受到佢係度震緊，Miara今次係第一次真心驚。唔知過咗幾耐，大燈熄咗，白兵都離開。Ahsoka將啲危險嘅炸彈袋曬落自己袋，然後叫Miara比返件要用嘅。Miara都唔敢出聲，將下一個裝置畀Ahsoka。

佢哋之後都無再講過野，直到所有裝置都順利安裝好。Neera同Kolvin都順利完成，係船塢嘅末端集合。Ahsoka已經可以聽到金屬支架倒下，步兵機欲跌嘅聲音。佢知道佢哋任務成功。

「返去Selda度。」Ahsoka指令佢地。

Neera好驚訝咁望下Ahsoka。因為呢個唔係計劃嘅一部份。Ahsoka無比佢發言，就帶住成隊人跨越後牆，穿過橫街，直接返去大排檔。

大排檔比想像中仲要多人，不過無人坐喺窗口隔離。Ahsoka喺正門衝入去。

「就係而家，」Vartan拎住枝槍跳起。同時，其他人都好快企起身。聽到有唔少張櫈因為咁跌低咗。「等陣，自己友黎。放低啲槍。」

有啲野唔對路。Kaeden唔係度，如果Vartan係度，Kaeden無理由留喺屋企。如果Kaeden係度，應該第一時間走過黎搵Miara。更弊係，唔止佢一個唔見咗人。

「Hoban呢？」Ahsoka質問。

無人夠膽出聲。Neera攰到攤咗係張櫈到，然後比咗個手勢比Vartan：大佬，呢鋪你自己拆掂佢呀。Ahsoka轉身望返住Vartan，然後開始數下邊啲人唔係度。差唔多有一半Vartan招募嘅人都唔係度。佢掉亂咗啲人，淨係啲老嘅，行動無咁敏捷嘅係度。跑得走得嘅全部走曬。

Ahsoka認真起黎，用最嚇人嘅樣拎開張櫈，係Vartan前面坐低，然後Vartan先敢坐。Vartan捱住櫈背坐，有幾後得幾後。即使佢拎住枝鐳射槍，而Ahsoka乜都無，佢都係淆。Ahsoka係袋入面拎咗Miara粒炸彈出黎放係枱面，Vartan驚到震，震到好似比Ahsoka打咗巴咁。Ahsoka完全唔在乎，佢知道Kaeden係出面做緊啲有勇無謀嘅事，而家佢都唔知今次可以點收科。

「睇下我估唔估得中你想做咩。你覺得我會因為忙住搞我壇野，就可以自己都搞返壇。」

依然無人出聲。靜到佢都唔肯定呢班友仲有無呼吸。

「你哋自己定咗嗰目標。行政大樓？唔好係軍營呀話？」Vartan聽到又縮咗下。Ahsoka知佢估啱咗。「你叫你班靚出去，裝好啲炸彈…」

「唔通我哋咩都唔做呀。」Kolvin嗰大佬咁講。Ahsoka唔知呢位女士叫咩名。「我哋唔可以坐以待斃。」

「而家任何一個白兵，行近嗰啲步兵機，就會見到佢哋爛咗。仲要係 **全部都爛曬** 。咁佢哋就會觸發警報。警報就會吸引全部白兵注意。然後，你覺得呢班白兵會去邊度集合呀拿？」

Miara氣急咁想衝出門口。Selda捉住佢唔比佢去，直到佢放棄同Selda鬥力為止。

「我哋唔知。」Vartan答。

「你連諗都無諗過。」

「我哋而家就去幫佢哋。」Kolvin大佬咁講。

「唔得。而家你哋全部都要聽我講。而家在場嘅人，全部都要 **即刻** 返屋企。如果有人問起，你哋就話唔知今晚發生咩事。打死都話唔知。」

「我哋唔可以由得佢死。」Vartan咁講。

「你無得揀。如果唔係我哋呢度嘅人，唔係比人捉，就係比人殺，又或者要逃亡。我哋仲要 **人手** 做野。」

「佢啱。」Selda一錘定音，無人再提出質疑。佢指下門口。「夠鐘收舖啦。」

「我唔返屋企。」Miara推開逆流嘅人群去到Ahsoka隔離講。「對唔住呀，Ashla，我真係好對唔住，但係我真係淨係得返Kaeden一個。」

Ahsoka望到Vartan好忙咁疏導人潮，然後唔小心同Neera對上眼。佢見到Neera雙眼嘅決心就同Miara一樣。

「算。但係你兩個一定要跟住我意思去做。」

佢兩個點點頭。

「上裝。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [註5] Clone Wars S2E17 “Bounty Hunters”  
> [註6] Clone Wars S5E02 “A War on Two Fronts” (Onderon arc, S5E02-S5E05)


	16. 第十三章

**隱形係天荒夜譚。** 佢哋只有拼命咁跑。多謝宵禁令，條街鬼影都無隻。警報響起嗰時，距離行政大樓嘅路程得返一半。睇黎白兵都用咗一段時間，先發現啲步兵機爛咗。到目前為止，都算係好消息。對Ahsoka嚟講，任何可以拖延時間嘅都係好消息。

奔跑嘅時候，Ahsoka提醒自己要放低心中嘅憤怒。憤怒唔會幫到佢面對即將嘅衝突。同時，佢唔可以再係咁諗Kaeden而家安唔安全，同過往一年嘅失敗。要集中係自己擅長嘅事：速度、應變、紀律。呢三樣野會幫到佢應付今次呢個難關。

距離行政大樓仲有一條街，突如其來嘅爆炸令到佢哋卻步。Ahsoka好驚訝咁望住Miara。佢估唔到呢個細路女可以整到啲咁勁嘅炸彈。

「一定唔係我整嗰啲黎嫁。佢哋肯定自己搵到其他代替品…又或者…」

佢企咗係度，唔想再講其他野。

Ahsoka揖佢哋兩個過黎。佢哋已經嚟到最後一間民居。係上場之前，佢需要更多把握。只要佢哋一轉角，全世界就會見到佢哋，到時就無時間再傾計。

「而家好將你哋嘅計劃講曬出黎。人數、目標、所有細節。快。」

「Hoban佢哋分成三組行動，每組負責攻一棟門。佢哋大部份人都有炸彈同槍。」

「吓！佢哋啲槍係邊到搵返黎嫁？」

「求其見到似樣就執。Vartan話佢哋大部份都唔係好掂，好多都係夾硬頂住先。都唔知會頂到幾耐。」

「希望真係頂得住。」

佢哋慢慢穿過最後呢條街。不過佢哋仲未遇到任何白兵，可能佢哋忙緊其他野。呢個唔係一個好兆頭。

轉角一停，Ahsoka就問：「Miara，你仲認唔認得點去啲山窿？」佢伸個頭出去望下戰況如何，再決定點樣做。

「認得。」Miara好肯定咁答。

「咁你係度等我。」Miara又想駁嘴，Ahsoka捉住佢隻手。「記唔記得我話過你要聽我講？你係度等，然後我同Neera會叫啲人黎搵你，你就叫佢哋係鎮邊度等。記住係鎮邊，唔係Selda度。你求其揀一個位，叫佢哋係嗰度匯合你。跟住就有咁快得咁快，有咁靜得咁靜，帶曬佢哋去山窿。」

「Neera你跟住我。你見到坦克係大樓出面設咗一條防線。佢哋應該預咗有人攻擊佢哋，佢哋唔會轉彎轉得咁快。我盡量廢咗佢哋，你就去西門嗰面叫啲人走。佢哋嗰面仲未打得咁激，應該好易甩身。」Neera點咗下頭。「如果你有多餘嘅時間，就去埋東門，但係唔得就由佢。明唔明？」

「咁Hoban呢？」Neera知道Ahsoka有嘢收埋唔講。

「我見唔到佢。對唔住，但係你而家都要集中。」

「咁你會點做呀，Ashla？」Miara問。第一次，佢聽落真係好細個。

「正面突破。雙方集中火力喺中間，我去幫手拖延時間，希望拖到有機會比佢哋走。」

「究竟你係邊到嚟？」Neera問，但係佢無期待過Ahsoka答佢。不過，Ahsoka決定答呢個問題。而家呢個情形，遲早佢哋都會知。

「複製人戰爭。我以前參過軍。」佢知道Selda同Vartan都覺得佢曾經係民兵，所以Ahsoka無再詳細解釋，等佢哋自己估。嚴格上黎講都 **唔係錯曬** ，佢的確某程度上做過遊擊隊，同時亦都唔只係一名民兵。

第二輪轟炸開始，佢哋無時間。

「準備好未？」佢問Neera。

Neera淨係揸住Vartan比佢嘅鐳射槍，同袋住幾粒炸彈。其他炸彈就比曬Ahsoka，因為佢連槍都無。不過佢都幾肯定，唔洗兩分鐘，都會係出面執到把。

「祝你好運。」佢同Miara講。Miara忍住唔喊咁坐咗係地。

Neera同Ahsoka轉身就向戰場出發。

Ahsoka嘅戰術只係依賴即場觀察，跟隨直覺。而家佢終於見到大樓嘅全貌，戰況完全唔樂觀。佢已經警告過佢哋，呢類自殺式襲擊一啲用都無。原因好簡單，農夫完全唔夠打。佢哋唔清楚自己要對抗啲乜，無聽到Ahsoka建議。Ahsoka而家可以留班農夫面對自己選擇嘅命運，又或者出手拯救佢哋。根本無得揀。佢唯一嘅 **高地** 就係，對面唔係複製人，而係帝國嘅「精兵」。佢唔可以高調咁使用原力，例如：反射鐳射光束，但係佢可以跳，可以跑，已經好足夠。

大部份人已經撤退，Neera帶緊佢哋走。西門已經撤退完成，東門嘅戰友都好醒目咁知道情勢唔對路，開始離開。佢哋試圖由正門突破先係最大問題，災難級嘅問題，未開始就知玩完。就算有突擊同埋Miara嘅炸彈，裝備參差嘅農夫都唔足以應付帝國嘅重兵。唯一五名生還者被槍火咬住，而且帝國嘅援兵已經黎緊。Ahsoka可以睇穿鋒煙，見到Hoban、Kaeden同其他生還者爬住係地。佢哋無乜時間，Ahsoka係佢哋最後希望。

白兵係大樓高牆上不斷開槍，避免中槍，Ahsoka身體盡量貼近地面咁向前行。佢保持距離，唔會成為比班朋友更容易打中嘅目標，佢唔想喺時機成熟前吸引到白兵嘅注意。佢想聽下有無戰機飛過嘅聲，但除咗自己心跳同戰場嘅噪音之外，咩都聽唔到。

「我真係生疏曬，」佢又同幻想出黎戰友傾計。已經太習慣同啲幽默嘅戰友調侃，同佢習慣觀察四周一樣，但係而家無人聽佢講野。唔應該諗以前嘅野，集中：有人好需要自己，而且係附近活生生嘅人。

Ahsoka已經嚟到坦克防守線後面，盡可能咁將炸彈裝上去坦克上面。明顯Raada呢啲窮到燶嘅地方唔值得帝國投資，連武器都係用Ahsoka合埋眼都都認得出複製人年代嘅。呢啲炸彈唔會成架炸爛，但係起碼可以炸到佢郁唔到。Ahsoka一離開最後一架，炸彈就開始爆炸。爆炸聲一響，為班農夫帶嚟短暫嘅緩刑。

「呢面！」Ahsoka叫，揮手叫生還者跟住自己，等佢可以帶佢哋去稍為安全嘅山上。起碼係嗰面戰機難以突破。

五名生還者開始移動，但係有三位受重傷，拖慢進度。佢哋走幾步，就被喺大樓衝出嚟嘅白兵追到。Ahsoka準備好近身迎戰，先一野踢入白兵嘅中路，㩒低佢然後就一野扑暈咗佢。Kaeden睇到擘大個口，但係而家並唔係適合解釋嘅時機。Ahsoka執起啱啱位白兵嘅槍，開始掩護其他人撤退。就算佢用盡全力，佢哋同帝國之間嘅距離愈來愈窄。

「唔好理我哋啦！」Kaeden叫，佢扶住體型比佢大兩倍嘅Hoban，而佢前額有一個傷口流緊血。「你叫我哋唔好衝動，呢單野唔關你事嫁。」

「唔到你話事。」

爆炸聲持續不斷，Ahsoka都聽唔到Kaeden之後講乜。其中一架仲用得嘅坦克炸咗一個缺口出黎。如果要兜路嘅，帝國肯定會追到上黎，但係跳入去嘅，就肯定必死無疑。

「咪郁。」最近佢哋嘅其中一位白兵咁命令。

「我哋真係行運。佢哋仲要活口。」Hobar自嘲。Ahsoka放低佢把槍。

Ahsoka都唔忍心同Hoban講，佢哋淨係想你唔郁咁比佢射。一如所料，Ahsoka一轉身，就見到一排槍口，一列冷冰冰嘅凝視。

Obi-wan呢個時候實有金句，掩飾當場嘅危機，仲點番對方轉頭。Anakin就緊係唔會投降啦。Ahsoka覺得自己係一半一半，可惜而家無時間取捨。

Hoban撞埋去排白兵度，徒勞無功，而Ahsoka阻佢唔切。佢聽到Neera喺後面尖叫，半秒都未有，一連串槍聲就掩蓋尖叫，Hoban被活生生射死。然後，戰場上一片死寂。應該有人令到Neera停止再叫，定係被人帶走咗？總之，Ahsoka再聽唔到佢叫。

帝國中尉舉起隻手，下令開火。與此同時，Ahsoka都舉起雙手。由從佢協助Raada人組織起義之後，佢只係用原力去感知同伴同迴避敵人。佢一直都好謹慎，由其係佢要確保同時都無人可以感知到佢。佢放棄呢份謹慎。長久以黎，第一次，佢感受到原力係自己全身遊走，而且佢樂於迎接呢種感覺。

鐳射槍應而全部向後飛，有幾位白兵連人帶槍被扯走。金屬吱唧鳴叫，槍管都被扭彎。成條帝國嘅防線被Ahsoka推後，連地都好似被推郁咁。中尉O曬嘴，無言以對。

「Ashla。」Kaeden一樣望住佢。然後Ahsoka先知自己做咗咩。

「快啲走。遲啲再講。」

生還者們拼命咁向山嘅方向跑，Ahsoka殿後。Ahsoka都再無顧忌將向佢哋發射嘅大炮反射去另一方向。擋走槍炮無以前咁輕鬆，Ahsoka都只能夠斷估佢引發咗幾大一場騷動。最終，佢同班農夫都安全咁去到山邊避開追擊，而匿埋係山窿係相對安全，直到佢哋有其他計劃為止。

Ahsoka一踏入山窿，全世界都望住佢。坐喺妹妹隔離嘅Kaeden，轉身推咗Ahsoka埋牆。

「咁，」從雙眼睇得出Kaeden唔止有啲嬲。「你有無野同我哋講？」


	17. 第十四章

**仲有彎轉。** Jenneth可以重新部署，只要考慮埋新嘅變數，就可以搵到解決方法。佢只需要知道手頭上仲有咩資源可以用。佢打開軍官嘅報告，好快咁睇曬，咁佢就可以開始計劃止暴制亂，恢復秩序。

最棘手嘅係無曬啲步兵機。批步兵機係啱啱呢一年帝國崛起之後就嘅新機種。比起上一代嘅坦克更先進，而且更加適合喺橫街窄巷巡邏。無咗步兵機，又未整返好坦克之前，就要靠白兵落場搜查。至少砲台仲用得，軍營起碼唔係無掩雞籠。

佢需要嘅係更多人手。雖然増兵幫唔到種糧，但係可以監察住班農夫。個計劃一開始進行得唔錯，不過係時候升級。宵禁太寬鬆，而家要嚴正執法，一網打盡。最好仲要大庭廣眾，喺鎮中心以儆效尤。要打擊嗰班亂國頭目，但唔會即時處決。因為咁樣只會激起民憤，佢可以公開處刑，等其他人睇住佢哋受苦，呢招對打擊士氣萬試萬靈。

仲有彎轉。

佢面前仲有一個更大嘅問題需要解決。當晚偷襲嘅時候，佢唔在場，仲瞓得好冧，但係咁多隻眼都見到暴動入面有一個識用原力嘅人。佢無理由唔考慮埋呢個因素。佢從天而降，唔係二打六，有番咁上下年紀，應該有受過絕地訓練。Jenneth好想笑，唔想理呢啲無稽之談。絕地已經全部死曬，就算有一個走得甩，又點解會嚟Raada呢種山旮旯地方？

腦入面嘅齒輪繼續運算，直到得出一個答案。嗰絕地會嚟呢度就係因為呢度夠山旮旯，佢以為帝國唔會嚟到Raada。但係佢，Jenneth Pilar，就將咗佢軍；咁樣諗，佢條氣即刻順番曬。

佢唔知點樣上報一宗懷疑發現絕地武士嘅案件，佢會交畀帝國指揮官去處理。佢只需要呈上新嘅分析報告，交低新提議，確保佢嘅商譽唔會受損。

佢轉向電腦，開始打字 。

* * *

最後佢哋要幫Neera打鎮靜劑，先令佢唔會傷到自己。Ahsoka幫佢冚被，觀察住佢嘅呼吸。瞓咗嘅Neera靜靜咁吸氣呼氣。呢個方法唔撐得幾耐，但係大家都好需要冷靜落嚟，畀啲時間去諗清楚，而Ahsoka就有好多嘢要解釋。

佢坐埋喺Kaedan同Miara砌緊炸彈嘅檯邊。兩姊妹望都無望佢，連眼尾睄下佢都費事。Ahsoka嘆咗一口氣，心諗今次無咁容易過到骨。

「我真名係Ahsoka Tano，瞞住你哋好對唔住。」Ahsoka認為最好道咗歉先，跟住先解釋。呢個技巧Anakin係永遠都學唔識。「好似我咁嘅人好危險，帝國出好多錢通緝絕地武士。而且佢哋係唔會留手嘅。」

「我哋知呀，」Miara仍然無望過佢，但係佢對手震嬲到震——又或者仲驚到震。

「我無諗過會傷到你哋，我諗住無人會發現，你哋唔知道會安全啲，」Ahsoka繼續講。

「安全？」Kaeden唔想再扮無野，佢望實Ahsoka雙眼。「Ash——Ahsoka，我哋唔係嬲你拉埋我哋落水，我哋係嬲你點解唔早啲出手幫我哋。」

佢覺得就好似畀Kaeden刮咗一巴咁。Ahsoka已經做咗佢諗到嘅所有事。佢建立咗個基地；佢儲起咗食糧、水源同藥物；佢幫佢哋組織動員。

但係佢無用到原力救到Hoban。

Ahsoka用佢最溫柔嘅聲講：「就算係絕地武士都唔係無所不能。我已經盡力而為，我發誓我已經盡咗力去幫你朋友同埋你屋企人。」

「屋企？你識啲咩呀？你都無阿爸阿媽嘅！」Kaeden喝住佢。「你分分鐘連朋友都唔識多個，淨係得班聽你指指點點嘅複製人。你大曬啦，小姐！」

Ahsoka反應唔切，Kaeden就跑開咗。Miara執起工具，坐過隔離檯，淨返Ahsoka自己一個。無人會同佢講嘢，連望都唔敢望。不過除咗兩姊妹之外，其他人睇落比起嬲咗佢，更加似係好攰、好驚。Ahsoka起身行出去營地外面，佢穿過隧道，爬到去一個瞭望室。佢自己一個坐響嗰度，望住鎮上面嘅點點燈火。

「我攞一分，你攞一分，」Ahsoka細細聲咁講。佢都唔知點解諗起曲壺嘅規則可以幫到佢。佢早已習慣一下就可以睇清戰場上嘅部署。以前同而家嘅分別係佢身邊嘅人。複製人對戰鬥瞭如指掌，天生就刻咗喺佢哋嘅血肉入面；班農夫只係識得玩曲壺。佢想解釋畀佢哋聽嘅話最容易就係用曲壺打比喻，原來不知不覺間又多咗個習慣。

佢好快就要離開呢度，默認咗Kaedan最難聽嘅說話。如果帝國之前已經猴住呢個衛星，咁知道有絕地之後一定會加倍駐兵。無咗步兵機可以拖慢佢哋行動，但係佢哋會出力咁搜捕。當軍官發現咗啲農夫利用工作時去起義，就連乖乖地留起鎮上面嘅人都唔會安全。

Ahsoka瞇埋雙眼深呼吸，佢想試下冥想。可惜佢搵唔返慣常嘅平靜，只見到一副幼嫩嘅雙眼——Hedala Fardi，面上係一份唔屬於四歲人仔嘅嚴肅。呢個幻象一時間比起不存在嘅Anakin更難受，至少佢前師傅可以照顧自己。Fardi妹妹無理由就咁畀人遺忘。

佢眨眨眼，重新集中精神。決定咗佢唔可以呢個時候返去，但係佢可以喺Kaeden兩姊妹同其他人身邊留到最後。佢架船仲收埋喺安全嘅地方。既然佢身份已經揚咗，咁佢打起上嚟就唔使留力。如果佢哋唔踢佢出局，佢會留起Raada繼續幫班農夫反抗。經過今晚嘅事，就算佢哋真係趕佢走嘅話，都情有可願。佢會留低喺度向應該道歉嘅人道歉，幫應該幫嘅人，最起碼要幫Neera做番啲嘢。

「Ahsoka！」身後傳來一把叫聲，係Miara。佢喊晒口，個樣好擔心，而仍然對Ahsoka起曬槓。

「咩事呀？」Ahsoka問。

「係Kaeden，」Miara喘曬氣，爬隧道過嚟嗰陣時佢一定好急。「佢同你鬧完交之後自己一個走咗，我以為佢返去陪Neera，但係唔見人。門口個哨兵話佢出咗去就無返嚟。」

Ahsoka擰轉面，望向洞口同城鎮之間嘅草原。出面太黑，咩都睇唔到；人口太密集，就算Ahsoka想用原力感應都唔準確。

「如果佢返咗入城，佢哋會唔會拉佢㗎？」

「佢無戴面罩，一望就望到佢個傷口。佢哋知道佢咩樣，一定會拉佢。」

Ahsoka無講出口帝國軍肯定會對佢用刑。佢哋會假設Kaeden知道其他手足匿埋喺邊，仲要問出Ahsoka嘅下落，而佢哋一定好想好想捉到Ahsoka。

「我哋點算好呀？」

「你留喺度陪住Neera，佢醒返嗰陣時好需要有個朋友喺身邊，而家佢得返你一個。」

Miara抖大啖氣， 點點頭：「你出去搵佢？Kaeden咁嬲你，你都幫佢？」

「係，」Ahsoka話。「我出去啦。」

Ahsoka唔得閒回望，佢諗Miara跟住佢返去大本營嗰度。佢只係隨手攞返之前儲落嘅零件，以防自己返唔到嚟攞，仲帶咗一支喺頭先場衝突度偷返嚟嘅帝國手槍，無人阻止佢。Ahsoka就消失喺黑夜之中。

﹒

* * *

Kaeden一行返入城就發現自己鑄成大錯。今晚已經發生咗兩次突襲，班兵梗係會加緊巡邏，亦都會開始認真搜索，而唔係淨係行出嚟擺款。佢哋梗知道佢咩樣。佢偷咗Miara件斗篷，笠帽遮住額頭上面嘅傷。傷口仲赤赤痛，但已經無流血。幫佢聯針嘅急救員話，佢應該無撼親個頭。點都好，而家返轉頭已經太遲。

佢無返自己屋企，而係去咗Vartan度，但係唔見人。佢一定係去咗Selda嗰度等消息。Kaeden唔想夜媽媽冒險搵佢哋，天一光無咗宵禁，行動會方便啲。當佢啱啱好開到Vartan道鎖嘅時候，一隊八人嘅白兵著整齊咁轉彎。佢哋好明顯係準備去Vartan間屋，但係無啦啦見度條街有人行咁緊係有殺錯、無放過。

「捉住佢，」有肩甲嘅白兵命令。

Kaeden有諗過反抗，但係八對一佢無乜勝算。佢無太合作，但都唔足以阻止佢哋 打到佢抖唔到氣。

「因住呀，」個沙展話。「個犯返局有排審呀。」

佢嘅語氣令Kaeden起曬雞皮。 ** _Ahsoka_** ，佢唔知絕地係咪真係聽到人嘅心聲。 ** _Ahsoka，好對唔住。_** 然後個白兵再踢一腳，淨低嘅只係一片漆黑。


	18. 第十五章

**觀察、** 等待。Ahsoka不再恐懼。

* * *

Kaeden曾經聽過，人類為咗上位咩都做得出。呢啲場面親身都見過唔少。佢知道兩公婆都可以嗌到大打出手，佢見過一齊玩嘅小朋友周身傷痕。有一次，有個大佬試過落格，扣起班細嘅糧。佢唔風光得幾耐。個次係Vartan一野啪斷佢手指，但係Kaeden仲記得同Miara戰戰兢兢嘅日子，每日都希望唔好惹事上身。

被人掟入監倉之後，感覺好似已經過咗半咁。僅有嘅窗口外面仲未天光，令佢明白實際上無可能耐過四個鐘，但係都足以令佢重複又重複諗返起自己聽過嘅每一個恐怖故事，每一秒都愈見瘋狂。無謂再忍住眼淚，佢知道，最終，帝國睇穿嘅只會愈嚟愈多。

第一次，軍官無問到佢任何問題，只係將一部機壓係Kaeden心口。一開機，除咗Kaeden嘅尖叫聲就咩都聽唔到。如果可以唔再痛嘅話，Kaeden咩都講得出，但係個女人一直無出聲，亦唔畀Kaeden任何喘息嘅空閒。當佢終於攞走部機，Kaeden瞓低係地下，郁都郁唔到，喉嚨亦沙啞到出唔到聲。

第二次，嚟咗一班人，竟然係嚟幫佢做身體檢查。佢哋想知佢有無新傷舊患，又或者睇下係咪純種人類，有無突變基因。Kaeden把聲仍然軟弱無力，所以佢都係點頭、搖頭回應。當班軍官問夠，佢哋將Kaeden綁喺櫈上，拉起衫袖，露出佢手臂上所有靜脈。其中一人喺走廊攞嚟一盤針筒，眉飛色舞向Kaeden曬冷一樽樽藥水。打完晒之後，Kaeden覺得全身忽冷忽熱，個頭已經重到抬唔起。

「畀幾分鐘佢，我哋可能計漏咗佢體重。你知啲鄉下仔瘦猛猛，用藥都麻煩過人。」Kaeden聽到其中一個軍官吩咐守衛。

Kaeden漫無目的咁眨眨眼，呢一刻佢唯就係想飲杯水。哈，飲水，咁不如許願會醒番，仲即係有隻船嚟帶佢走。佢但願嘅，就係第一個女人同佢部機千祈千祈唔好再返嚟。

第三次，倉門再打開，Kaeden嘗試抬頭，但係佢都係支撐唔住。突然著起咗一盞強光燈，佢耳邊附近有啲嘢嗡嗡咁叫。一部圓碌碌嘅審問機械人，全身突出住閃到發黑嘅刺針，步步進迫。敬酒、罰酒，Kaeden未決定飲邊杯。

人影拖行另一張櫈劃過地面，喺Kaeden面前坐低。佢著住帝國標準嘅灰色軍服，軍帽遮住雙眼。Kaeden睇唔出佢嘅官階，但係睇佢個款，慣咗個個都聽佢支笛。

「Kaeden Larte，」軍官唸到。Kaeden有啲驚訝佢知道自己叫咩名，但係佢嘅掩飾都係失敗。「人類女性，成年，妹妹Miara Larte嘅監護人。你唔係喺到出世，不過就喺到無咗父母。無爭人錢，工作記錄仲有讚無彈。你大佬仲期望你喺佢退休之後接手。」

呢樣Kaeden真心唔知，Vartan從來無提過，而Kaeden都連諗都無諗過。雖然呢一刻幫唔到咩手，但係知道自己被睇重都令佢有少少安心。

「最近，你個底好似花咗少少。盜竊、刑毀、殺人、叛國。睇嚟你升職無望啦。」

Kaeden希望自己好似電影主角咁，有金句駁番轉頭，但係佢個身好重，心入面好亂、好驚。

「你剩番落嚟有得揀嘅，就係點執行你嘅懲罰，」男人掀起軍帽，無情嘅蔑視彷彿穿透人心。「死刑就走唔甩㗎啦，不過你肯同我哋合作嘅，我可以擔保你…… 痛痛快快咁死。」

Keaden握緊拳頭，皮帶勒住雙手，扯到膊頭想撕開咁。痛到入心前，佢坐緊張櫈就跌咗落地。佢打橫瞓咗喺到，鐵櫈壓住手臂，痛到佢即刻醒返。兩個白兵即刻衝咗入嚟，將佢扶番正。

「睇嚟我哋有共識，」軍官好似一切如常咁講。「我只需要你答我兩樣嘢，Kaeden，兩件小事，咁你就可以得到解脫。你班朋友匿埋邊度？我知道佢哋揼低你自己走咗，不過你實知佢哋走咗去邊。話畀我知。」

Kaeden嘗試開聲，但係把聲沙曬。

「仲有，個絕地叫咩名？」佢眼神中毫無人性。佢唔係想捉住或者拷問Ahsoka。佢想殺死呢個獵物，只為自己升職，又或為可以炫耀自己親手殺死一個絕地為面子佢想將Ahsoka置諸死地。

Kaeden今次更大聲清喉嚨。如果對方覺得自己真係講唔到嘢，可能可以拖多一陣。

「你唔肯合作真係可惜，」佢囁一囁條脷。 「都預咗。你慢慢諗清楚，Kaeden Larte。天光之後我會返嚟見你，又或者，你會想同我同事傾下。」

Kaeden控制住抽搐，手臂嘅刺痛畀到個位佢集中，隻手肯定軋斷咗。

佢哋由得佢綁喺張櫈到。

* * *

Ahsoka喺行政大樓嘅屋頂監視，而家唔使就住就住，兩下就跳到上屋頂。難題在於要等巡邏隊嘅破綻，睇準時機爬牆。軍營後方仍然守衛鬆散。

佢偵察途中發現咗啲有趣嘅事。Ahsoka已經見過啲坦克，但係軍營本身嘅結構竟然同複製人戰爭時期嘅一模一樣。咁即係話佢合埋眼都識走返出嚟。估唔到帝國嘅官僚竟然幫到佢，Ahsoka不禁奢侈地笑咗一笑。

佢跑過屋頂，去到西翼，打算由日頭打得最激烈嘅地方突破，但係一望到駐兵加倍就取消計劃。嗰邊入去一定會好棘手。佢依牆身落到低一級屋簷，保持喺軍營後方。如果間隔無變，監倉應該會喺呢個位置。

佢望向側翼，喺三尖八角嘅牆上發現監倉嘅氣窗。又長又窄嘅氣窗係個保安漏洞，成年人類就無符，自然考唔起一個Togruta少女。

其中一隻窗發出逼供時令人暈眩嗰種強光。燈光突然間熄滅，無為衝動累事，Ahsoka心中默念，數到一百先慢慢下降。佢倒掛喺屋簷，伸頭探望。

昏暗之中，Kaeden奄奄一息咁坐喺凳上，Ahsoka睇到差啲反胃。Ahsoka喺袋度攞出Miara整嘅最後一粒腐蝕彈。雖然要等耐啲，但係貿貿然炸開氣窗實在太危險。倒吊住咁，裝彈都唔係咁容易，爭啲就乸親手指。佢砌掂之後就退埋一邊等。

等到玻璃夠脆嘅時候，Ahsoka個心好似已經跳到上喉嚨。佢將玻璃窗推入倉內，霹靂啪嘞嘅聲音畀佢想像中嘈，好彩成吋厚嘅牆身隔到啲音。佢咬緊牙關，爬過佈滿硫酸嘅氣窗，潛入倉內。

「Kaeden，」佢細聲叫道。「Kaeden，醒下。」

Kaeden喐咗喐，望下佢，又耷返低頭。睇嚟畀人落咗藥，仲唔知班帝國軍對佢做過啲咩。佢隻手骨折，額頭嘅傷口又爆返開，血滴到入眼。Ahsoka連解鎖都費事，直接用原力爆開鎖鏈。

「Kaeden，醒下，我要你幫手。」

「Ashla... ... Ahsoka，你做乜嚟呢度呀？」Kaeden好似發緊開口夢咁，至少佢仲keep住細細聲。「佢哋好想捉到你。Ahsoka，佢哋想殺咗你呀！」

「殊... ... 我知我知。無事㗎，我會小心。但係我要救咗你出去先，你可唔可以幫我？」

Kaeden開口回答，但係又即刻合番埋眼。Ahsoka浪費咗幾秒寶貴嘅時間考慮好唔好搖醒佢。佢將手放喺Kaeden膊頭，扶佢企直，小心就住骨折嘅手臂。要逃出呢度會好高難度，但並唔係無可能。見到Kaeden有返意識，佢鬆咗一口氣。

「好啦，我爬出窗先，然後拉你上嚟。你全身都會好痛，但係盡量唔好出聲，好無？」

Ahsoka穿過氣窗，掉轉身接Kaeden。佢隻角又頂住，仲扭住膊頭，先用到原力拉Kaeden上嚟，小心穿過窗，再輕輕放佢落地面，然後跟住佢跳落去。

「你跑唔跑到？」

Kaeden捽一捽手踭，吸到啖新鮮空氣人都清醒返啲。Ahsoka無辦法全程揹佢返去，但係決心同恐懼令Kaeden保持清醒。佢可以企番直，眼神都無咁混濁。巡邏隊到之前，佢哋有三分鐘時間；距離出口仲有一段路程。

「睇嚟我無得揀，」Kaeden答。然後佢哋出盡力跑。

Ahsoka無時間引開追兵，亦無必要咁做。佢直接返咗自己鎮邊間屋，無人守住，個鎖仲開著。入屋嘅時候啱啱天光，Kaeden嘅體力都只係足夠支撐到嚟呢度。

「我哋等天黑先再返大本營。」

「唔得，Ahsoka，」Kaeden成身軟曬咁攤喺床度。「你要即刻走。」

「我唔會揼低你㗎，」Ahsoka斟咗杯水扶Kaeden起身飲。

「唔得，你一定要走，」Ahsoka扶佢瞓返低。「我見住佢講起你嗰時嘅眼神。個帝國指揮官，佢想整死你。佢唔會留手㗎。你快啲上船走。走呀！」

最弊嘅係Kaeden講得啱，Ahsoka係救佢出嚟之前就心知肚明。夾硬留低唔只會害咗自己，仲會連累其他人。

「我會返嚟搵你，我應承你，」Ahsoka盡量冷靜，令自己把聲聽落唔好咁震。

唔只要揼低佢嘅朋友，而係再一次離棄佢哋，但係起碼今次佢走之前做咗件好事：Kaeden無事。

「你已經幫夠我哋啦，」Kaeden話。「係我哋太蠢唔知啫。」

「我會返嚟，」Ahsoka再承諾，又停一停。「多謝你喺我嚟呢度嗰陣收留我，我明明無同你講真話。」

「銀河系大過Raada好多，我諗咗一陣先明。」

Ahsoka伸手入袋，摸到包好嘅零件。佢好接近，但仲未到。

Ahsoka唔同Kaeden，唔需要夜幕作掩護。佢更靈活，可以對付任何追兵。佢可以帶埋隻船走，佢帶唔走嘅係佢嘅牽掛。佢回頭再望一眼Kaeden，然後邁步離開 。


	19. 師徒

**戰場並唔係一個理想嘅地方去沉思。** Anakin Skywalker係絕地嘅精英，呢樣野對佢嚟講連挑戰都算唔上。自從佢再唔係Obi-wan嘅學徒之後，佢享受自已話事嘅生活。當然佢都仲要遵守絕地守則同議會指令，要佢去邊就去邊。最少，佢係一位將軍，而且有隊複製人比佢指揮。

絕地生活同佢兒時係Tatooine想像出嚟嘅有啲分別。嗰時望住天空無窮無盡嘅星星，就知自己會有更美好嘅將來。銀河事好似比起Qui-gon大師講嘅更加複雜。佢亦都好感激Obi-wan教佢所有嘅事，但係有時都幻想下如果Qui-gon大師無死到，呢個世界會變成點呢。所有大師都叫學徒唔好執著，但塵世間萬事萬物偏偏環環相扣。Anakin上次回到母星，已經足以證明。

呢一刻，Anakin充滿牽掛：對武士團、對Padmé嘅誓言、對Obi-wan心照嘅承諾、仲有作為共和國將軍嘅責任。複製人被視為一件件無名無姓嘅商品，但係佢哋每個都獨一無二。呢樣Anakin一同佢哋拍檔就發現，佢肯定以後佢哋會繼續行自己嘅路。

或者Obi-wan安排比佢嘅 **新徒弟** ，會帶啲新路向比Anakin。Anakin十萬個不願意帶一個無任何格鬥技巧嘅人上戰場。Christophsis係一個危險嘅星球，就算好似Anakin同Obi-wan兩位咁勁嘅絕地，打勝一仗轉頭都會被敵方打返轉頭。與此同時，Anakin都知道宇宙中唔會再有一個安全嘅地方畀Padawan學習，睇經驗都知Obi-wan會係一個最好嘅老師。而且，今次仲有Anakin幫佢。

如果Obi-wan叫到嘅，佢一定幫。

Anakin唔係太肯定佢老友有新徒弟之後，自己係Obi-wan心入面嘅定位會變成點。係絕地嘅世界，無好似西斯咁絕對嘅二人法則。不過大部份大師，都只會帶一名學徒，所以Anakin從來都無收過一名幼徒。佢唔想睇落好似要拋棄Obi-wan，但係而家Obi-wan做咗呢樣野先，而Anakin就仲未肯定自己心底點諗。

停火以來，Anakin再三環顧戰場。分離分子要擊退共和國重兵只係時間問題，Anakin要準備後著，甚至要允許Obi-wan嘅幼徒參與今場戰役。

或者對佢係最好。新入隊嘅幼徒可以提醒Obi-wan，Anakin係時候要承擔更大嘅重任，咁佢就可以再向大師邁進多一步。而且有唔關Obi-wan事嘅新任務，對佢嚟講都可能係好事。咁就可能有多啲機會去搵Padmé，當然係純粹公事。

Anakin推進時，天空發出撕裂嘅聲音。一艘共和通訊船衝破分離分子嘅防線。佢希望艘船上面有援兵或者物資，比佢可以將形勢推翻。佢向指揮官下令留守，然後就去搵Obi-wan。佢嘅生活即將起變化呢個念頭仍然係心入面揮之不去。


	20. 第十六章

**Bail Organa** 就嚟要被新政府嘅程序煩死。係Alderaan皇宮入面嘅辦公室係如此寬敞，但係坐係度好少有窒息嘅感覺。呢度可以放到足夠嘅枱櫈，甚至乎放得落一個養住唔同海洋生物嘅大魚缸，為嘅只係可以想佢個囡唔使煩住佢，又可以留多啲係佢身邊。而家佢覺得就算呢個宇宙大多倍，都裝唔曬佢所承受嘅責任。佢已經盡可能係議會代表Alderaan人民發言，同時都要趁無人留意時盡全力去幫助銀河有需要嘅人。

佢好肯定而家無人監視佢。

佢望一望係走廊睇緊魚魚嘅呀囡，然後就打開最高機密嘅檔案。佢將檔案解密，佢再望一望走廊。收養兩名天才嘅囡囡其中一個問題係，天才嘅仔女多數都會係天才。有唔少蛛絲馬跡話比佢知，係佢去Courscant開會嗰時，Leia仲未識字，但係講起個囡，都話唔埋。 不過佢應該保護唔到Leia好耐，但係佢同Breha都有共識，至少瞞到Leia講到完整句子之前。佢開始忘我咁閱讀文件，忘記咗Leia都係房入面。

Raada，星圖上面睇係一粒無人居住嘅衛星。佢完全無頭緒帝國點解會去呢度，而且當地人大部份都係農夫，對佔領嘅反應都唔好。失敗嘅起義，導致佢哋當中有人被殺或者被捉。呢啲資料已經足夠令到Bail心痛，但係令到佢心跳完全停止嘅係 —— 有目擊到絕地。

  
佢有時仍然夢見陵廟大火個晚，佢有機會可以救走一兩個幼徒；有時複製人嘅槍火同時貫穿自己。有一次，佢救唔到Yoda，全身冷汗咁扎醒，耳邊仲響住係光劍同鐳射槍嘅碰撞，眼前一幅迷糊嘅慘綠軀殼。當佢出差Coruscant，發惡夢時，Bail一個人可以做嘅野唔多。唯一可以嘅承認又輸一仗…又係另一晚嘅失眠夜。喺Alderaan嘅家人身邊，佢會走到去Leia張床度，抱起佢。希望佢只遺傳佢媽媽嘅好野，而唔好遺傳到爸爸嘅衰野。佢會靜靜地喺到抱住佢，直到Breha搵到佢哋，然後叫佢哋返去瞓。

諗起外面有一位倖存者，佢心入面充滿感恩同恐懼。恐懼本身來自帝國，帝國一定會無所不用其極去追擊呢位絕地。感恩本身原自，絕地本質係佢天生嘅盟友。文件無描述該名絕地外表，所以佢唔知要點樣搵佢。最起碼肯定唔係Obi-wan。係Purge之前銀河曾經擁有數千名絕地武士。佢知道都幾大機會未見過呢位無名嘅絕地，如果佢全動去接觸，對方都未必覺自己可信。呢名絕地可以隱姓埋名生存咁耐，搵返佢幾花幾多工夫都值得嘅。

有刻佢想聯絡Obi-wan，但係即刻打消呢個念頭。除咗極度緊急嘅事項，最好都唔好聯絡。即使呢位絕地老友可能令佢心安啲，但係風險實在太大。如果有日真係需要佢，佢先會搵佢。囡囡先係佢保守沉默最終嘅原因，而且仲有另一位，佢淨係見過一眼嘅BB，同樣需要低調生活落去。

Bail將檔案刪除，然後清除硬碟上所有資料。某程度，佢需要有搵個位去儲住呢啲資料。可惜，而家所有已解密嘅信息，都無辦法可以有效安全咁保存。只可以用自己嗰腦記住，平時通訊亦只可以口頭講。雖然好唔方便，但係勝在安全。佢望一望出窗，Alderaan藍綠色嘅山丘永遠都可以安撫佢。

佢就嚟可以係Antilles船長度拎返R2。呢個機械人好可信，而且仲識保護自己。Bail只要小心啲唔好比R2同Leia單獨係埋一齊就得，唔係佢哋兩個唔知會搞啲咩事出嚟。

諗起呢度，佢又望下睇緊魚魚嘅Leia。Leia拮高個人，伏係玻璃面前，望住一條紫色嘅八爪魚係水入面跳舞。八爪魚噴出泡泡改變舞動方向嗰時，都會氹到Leia大笑。佢幻想唔到無咗囡囡嘅生活會點。佢亦幻想唔到如果佢唔努力啲為佢爭取更好嘅銀河會點。佢仍然唔知點樣可以組織到成件事，又唔會置囡囡係危險之中。

傳送最後一個訊息比Antilles船長之後，佢閂曬所有檔案。有回音之前，佢要準好下一步要點做，而且要同老婆商量下。Bail靜靜咁走到Leia後面，Leia掛住數八爪魚有幾多腳睇唔到爸爸嘅倒影。佢一手抱起Leia，Leia開心嘅歡笑傳到成個辦公室都係，聲調同Bail低沉嘅笑聲相映成趣。

「出去玩。」Leia講。佢可以放棄唔睇八爪魚，都唔想離開爸爸。

「好。出去。」Bail帶咗Leia出去陽台。而呢度都係第一次Leia見佢媽媽，決定佢會係度落地生根嘅地方。

* * *

做耐咗呢行，就算受過判官同埋偵查嘅訓練，六弟開始分唔出每一個細路個樣。今次審判呢樣野都困擾佢，由其是呢家有成村人咁多細路。佢淨係分得出最大個幾個，如果佢哋係嘅話，絕地議會收皮之前應該就搵咗佢哋返訓練。但係再細個啲嘅有成打咁多，而且仲會聯群結隊咁出沒。

情報本身都唔係特別可靠，淨係得張船塢嘅閉路電視嘅載圖其實無乜用。係佢可以睇到度重播之前，班廢柴就唔知做乜洗走咗。唯一證詞嚟自於四名白兵同一名中尉，但佢哋只都係係閉路電視見到，都唔肯定係唔係班小朋友做。無人見到有小朋友有做到啲咩，可況無人信佢哋可以做到啲咩。呢個家族都唔覺得佢哋之間有一個叛徒。

所以佢將範圍縮窄：留係呢個只有塵嘅星球，望住呢班無拘無束嘅細路，等到佢哋其中一位有意無意之間展示對原力敏感。又或者，佢可以安排多次差唔多嘅意外，激發佢哋嘅潛力。Fardi氏可能喺Thabeska舉足輕重，但係喺銀河之間寂寂無名。如果佢哋整代人都突然係歷史上面消失，都應該無乜人會理。可惜，上面唔比佢咁做。佢唔殺佢哋，因為主人需要佢哋。

控制台信號燈閃下閃下：有新信息，係一段嚟自比呢個星球更加落後嘅地方嘅全息錄影。佢差啲就無視咗呢段信息，但係佢搜到收件人嘅名：係特別比佢，同師兄妹。可能又係一單大海撈針，又或者其他佢想見到嘅野。

「帝國諸君，請注意。」錄影開始。講野嘅係一位次要地區指揮官，佢軍階比一般駐守係偏遠地區首長嘅高，睇嚟係呢粒衛星上面有啲野吸引到上頭嘅興趣。「我哋發現對原力敏感嘅人物。身份未能識別，但係分別有幾隊人都可以確認疑犯可以運用原力。從年齡上睇，應該有受過一定程度嘅訓練。有理由相信係生還嘅學徒或以下。報告係根據基本守則發佈，在任何命令之前我哋會原地待命。」

聽落好玩過過喺到湊細路。細路捉返去都係做實驗又或者激發佢哋嘅潛力。反而，絕地，就算只係學徒佢就可以殺。更可況，只要判官開始追殺一名絕地，佢就可以得到帝國全力支持。 睇嚟可以開始練習返之前學嘅審問技巧。而家只需要第一個到達現場。

佢用同一個密碼回覆對方，咁地方首長就可以準備佢嚟。由報告用字嚟睇，絕地應該走甩咗，當地軍官都需要用盡一切人力先可以補鑊，保住頂烏紗。判官傳送咗一條較長但依然簡潔嘅信息返總部，去講述佢嘅新任務。無人回覆，代表呢個任務係屬於佢嫁啦。偷步係時有嘅事，對同門師兄弟都唔可以大意，佢要盡快去到呢個爛鬼衛星。

諗都唔洗諗，佢即刻閂咗手頭上嘅檔案，然後添加「次要」標記。如果其中一個細路真係有天賦嘅，程度未叻到自己留意到，所以完全無必要再考慮更多。如果帝國想再深入啲調查，總可以叫第二個判官嚟。而家佢已經受夠呢個沙塵滾滾嘅星球，絕地先係佢想要嘅野。佢企起身，戴上頭盔。頭盔遮住佢灰色嘅皮膚，佢大步行過船塢，尋找佢嗰隻邪惡嘅小船。兩手空空，佢唯一嘅行李就係背上嘅武器。佢係軌道度計算去Raada嘅航道，唔洗一陣就可以出發。

係滿佈沙塵嘅星球上面，Hedala Fardi同表兄弟姊妹係船塢嘅空地度玩。過去幾日，佢總係縈住一陣嘔心嘅感覺，好似牙痛咁，準確啲講就好似黑暗中有啲野，但係佢望極都望唔清。突然，太陽升起，驅逐嗰片黑暗。波掟到佢手上，佢好似平常咁一拋，唔需要用力就擊中目標。表哥表姐都唔會懷疑佢扔野百發百中。佢哋好耐之前就見怪不怪。


	21. 第十七章

**壞。** 情況畀Ahsoka想像中仲要差，佢路過嘅每一個星系都有帝國軍駐守。基地唔單止係控制當地政府，仲控制埋全個星球嘅資源。完全唔會理你咩人權唔人權，任何反抗對都立即被打壓。離開Raada之後，Ahsoka追返啲新聞，見到Kashyyyk嘅報導嗰時，差啲喊咗出嚟。唔知同佢一齊逃出Trandosha衛星嘅Chewbacca變成點？[註8] Ahsoka衷心希望佢無事，唔好走甩咗又再畀人捉返。呢個希望都開始漸漸幻滅。

帝國未控制嘅星球，大多落入黑社會手中，佢地唔會賣人情畀佢。Ahsoka唔覺得Jabba the Hutt會記得佢仲差自己人情，甚至無必要保佢[註9]。佢考慮過Takodana[註10]，一個佈滿植物同河流嘅星球，實在有太多未知數，未降落到就走咗。

行咗七個外圍星系，帝國派駐咗好重兵。Ahsoka下定決心，直到佢諗到辦法救出所有人為止，佢都唔可以返去Raada住。咁樣對大家都好，Kaeden都會更安全。帝國仲搵緊佢，如果佢啲朋友講唔出佢下落，佢哋都會安全啲。

同時，又唔可以接近核心世界，就算中部地帶，都係太危險。佢好想搵個好似Alderaan或者Chandrila咁嘅星球[註11]，匿埋起山腳下嘅村仔。但係佢唔可以咁任性，絕地嘅生活意味住嗰度太多人會認得出佢。

佢可以做嘅就係返去Fardi家。帝國一早就喺嗰邊，而個星球對政治大氣候一啲影響力都無。喺嗰度住咗成年，佢連參議員係邊個都唔清楚。分離主義分子旗下掌控大權嘅商會同絕地差唔多同一時間被取締，所以Fardi家先至唔使靠大家族都可以乘機上位。喺嗰度佢可以避開巡邏，只要佢夠低調就唔會有人起疑心。今次絕對唔可以再用原力，絕對唔得。

喺佢心底其實仲有一個目標：佢要返去睇下Hedala Fardi。佢之前辜負咗個小朋友，既然佢幫唔到Kaeden，至少佢可以試下幫仲需要佢嘅人。如果真係要送Hedala走，佢都要盡快安排。佢欠呢一家人嘅，只可以慢慢還。

Thabeska距離唔遠，超空間嘅旅程好快就到。Ahsoka望落去曾經叫過做屋企嘅城市，嘆咗一口氣。話就話佢哋一開始默認咗叫佢走，都要落啲嘴頭先至可以氹返Fardi家再收留佢。

佢大可以匿埋喺沙漠，靠打獵維生，遠離文明。日子唔易捱，但起碼會安全。孑然一身，除咗佢自己，唔會保護到任何人。同時，佢都已經無嘢需要守護。一個人獨處就會越收越埋，慢慢唔記得咗自己係邊個。最好都係喺諗到下一步之前，做個平凡人低調生活。佢摸摸袋入面嘅零件，但係心情都係咁差。無目標嘅感覺好唔自在。

上一次佢喺Fardi船塢度降落時，班細路女嚟迎接佢。今次就係買咗佢艘共和國戰機嘅Fardi本人，佢睇落唔太高興。

「返咗嚟啦？」Fardia一見到佢就大聲叫。「嚟還我隻船呀？」

「你唔介意嘅，我想借多一陣，」Ahsoka話。「如果你有嘢要維修嘅我可以幫手喎。」

Fardi皺起眉頭，將佢由頭望到落腳。Ahsoka知道佢唔知自己嘅真正身份，但係佢知道自己一有危險就走咗，而唔係堂堂正正留起度受帝國調查。或者佢會覺得唔應該冒呢個風險。

「有個好嘅技工幾時都歡迎嘅，」Fardia等咗好耐之後講。「你手勢都過得去嘅。」

Ahsoka笑咗，過得去就得啦。

「今次仲少咗行李喎，」Fardi提到。

「我不嬲都好少野。」

「不如我地返上樓先傾，始終喺度都有人望住曬。班帝國軍分唔清我哋係邊個就無所謂，你擺明就唔係我哋屋企人，而且班細路女好掛住你，上去食啲嘢啦。」

Ahsoka跟住佢行，呢度同佢走嗰陣時唔同咗——靜咗，連陣風都好似變咗味。隨時都唔知道會有啲咩事發生，只係唔荒好事。啲人個個耷低頭做嘢，而Ahsoka都會同樣咁做，只係專心做嘢唔等於咩都睇唔到。Ahsoka唔會好似其他人咁，自掃門前雪。佢要睇實Hedala、同Fardi家打好關係，然後睇下可以幫Kaeden同Raada做啲乜。

* * *

Hedala Fardi無跟住班姐姐一齊周圍走，自己一個企響門口，因為佢知道Ahsoka嚟緊。佢舅父都發現好奇怪，但係無出聲。又或者佢哋已經慣咗Hedala奇奇怪怪。

細路女走過去Ahsoka度，攬住佢條腰。Ahsoka好開心見到佢安全無事，佢踎低攬返個細路女一下。

「見到你就好啦，」佢細細聲講。

「我都係，」 Hedala回應。遠離核心世界，個細路女己經大過絕地陵廟平均入學年齡嘅一歲。無見一兩個月，就口齒伶俐。「你走咗嗰陣有隻鴉烏。」

Ahsoka想問佢指嘅係乜，但係佢開口之前，Fardi班細路女就衝曬埋嚟。

「你無事就好啦，Ashla，」最大嗰個女仔講。Ahsoka仲未記得佢個名，今次最好記住。

「你哋全部都無事就好啦，出面越嚟越唔安全。」

「殊！咪畀媽咪聽到你咁講呀，佢唔鍾意人哋講政治㗎，一陣又逼我哋讀死書。等無人先講啦。」

Ahsoka點頭，陪佢哋傾密偈可以換到情報嘅，何樂而不為？佢鬆開小妹妹嘅擁抱，企返起身。「對唔住呀，我真係唔記得你哋邊個打邊個。」

小朋友吱吱喳喳咁介紹自己，連Ahsoka都舉手投降：「逐個逐個嚟，睇嚟我一開始就係咁樣撈亂曬。」

「嘻嘻，無人分得清我哋，」大過Hedala少少嘅妹妹咁話。「咁犯咗法都無人知。」

「咁多秘密呀，阿女，」Fardi笑住行過嚟。「Ashla信得過嘅，你哋慢慢傾，唔好煩住我就得啦。你哋啲阿媽細個嗰陣都無咁曳。」

班細路女聽到舅父咁話自己媽咪，即刻追住佢起飛腳。Fardi作狀打輸，撤退返去office。班姐姐走曬之後，Hedala粒聲唔出留喺Ahsoka身邊。佢要趁機提醒個妹妹要小心。

「我要你話我知鴉烏嘅事，但係唔可以同其他人講，知唔知道？」

Hedala嚴肅地翕頭。

「我哋遲啲再講，」佢拖起妹妹嘅手。「行啦，去救你舅父。」

班細路好容易就玩厭，佢哋帶咗Ahsoka去花園，坐起一堆五顏六色嘅咕𠱸上面。即使高墻面對帝國重兵都係不堪一擊，身處墻嘅另一面都令Ahsoka格外安心。最大嘅Fardi妹妹攞出一個大茶壺，仲有十幾隻杯仔。

「我叫Chenna，」佢斟咗杯茶畀Ahsoka。大熱天時，杯茶仲熱辣辣，Ahsoka輕輕吹下杯茶。

Chenna逐杯茶遞畀每個妹妹，再介紹佢哋個名。話佢哋全部一樣樣太籠統，佢哋的確生得好似樣，所以Ahsoka聽到每一個名之際，都會連小朋友嘅特徵記住。最後Chenna數到Hedala。

「呢個就係Hedala，」Chenna話。「不過你識佢啦，個個都記得孻女叫咩名。」

「佢犯法實畀人拉，」Makala唱唱口咁講。

「你學揸飛船再唔留心啲，你就畀人拉，」Chenna笑道。

Makala扁住嘴跑開，淨返其他女仔喺度大笑。佢哋開始講跟家族傳統學揸飛船，同埋Ahsoka走咗之後發生嘅其他事。佢哋傾到太陽落山，班妹妹都各自返屋企食飯，走剩Ahsoka、Chenna同Hedala三個。Chenna抱住Hedala坐喺大髀，一邊梳住佢把頭髮。到呢個時候Ahsoka早已經察覺到，佢哋係親生姊妹。Chenna特別睇實Hedala。

「你喺出面係咪見過啲好得人驚嘅事呀，Ashla？」 Chenna問。「你唔怕話畀我知呀，Hedala咩都唔驚㗎。」

「係，」Ahsoka答。Hedala要知，而Chenna想繼續生存落去嘅，佢都要知。「我遇到嘅人生活得好慘，我咩都幫唔到佢哋。」

「所以你揼低佢哋？」Chenna攬實啲細妹。

「件事唔係咁簡單，」Ahsoka答。「佢哋匿埋咗，我唔可以跟佢哋走。」

「點解唔得呀？」

Ahsoka諗咗一陣，揀咗個錯唔曬嘅大話。

「我身為Togruta太顯眼。如果我係Twi'lek又唔同，如果我係人類，會更加唔同；但係我兩樣都唔係。我對自己嘅身份好自豪，但係我亦都會因為咁更加小心。」

「我哋成家人都一樣樣，」Hedala話。佢好似背緊書咁，唔怪之得聽落咁老積。「我哋個個都長頭髮、啡皮膚。啲人都唔識分我哋，所以咪呃到人。咁鴉烏又就捉唔到我哋，連警察都無用。你都好似我哋咁一樣樣就好啦。」

「我阿妹真係醒呀，」佢充滿溫暖嘅聲音令Ahsoka隱隱作痛。Hedala咁細個就咁聰明，但係就永遠無機會喺Yoda大師面前得到應有嘅賞識。「梗係跟得我多啦。」

Ahsoka笑起上嚟，兩姊妹都跟住佢笑。呢一刻佢安全不過。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [註8] Clone Wars S3E21-22，Chewbacca第二集出場。  
> [註9] Clone Wars 電影，Ahsoka救番Jabba個仔。  
> [註10] EP VII果粒星球。(個名來自JJ Abramas去過東京高田馬場)  
> [註11] Chandrila，Mon Mothma母星。


	22. 第十八章

過多五日，Ahsoka先有機會同Hedala單獨相處。Fardi叫佢整返好艘大型啲嘅運輸艦，調校引擎同安裝個新嘅變壓器。佢無問艘船會攞嚟裝咩貨，Fardi家收留佢係因為佢幫到手，又唔會嘥時間問問題。講真，Ahsoka都唔係好肯定佢想知。

最後係Hedala自己嚟搵佢，夜晚熄燈之後偷偷地鼠嚟Ahsoka間房仔。Ahsoka原本想推咗唔留喺大宅度住，不過又諗唔到點樣客氣啲拒絕。佢間舊屋畀人租咗，船上面又無覺好瞓，佢都無乜好揀。大宅人多口雜，但起碼可以留意住身邊一切。

「坐啦，小朋友，」佢嘅語氣就好似同幼徒講嘢一樣。

Hedala翹起雙腳坐上床，雙手放喺膝頭上面。呢個係Ahsoka最鍾意冥想嘅姿勢，所以佢立即跟住個細路女一樣咁坐。

「Hedala，我要你話畀我知鴉烏嘅事。你記得嘅全部講曬出嚟，你做唔做到 ？」

「得呀。我見唔到佢，但係我知道佢嚟咗呢度。」

「你點知㗎？你未見過，你點知道？」

「我感覺到好似... 好似太陽咁熱，不過唔係好光，係好黑。」

「然後有一日突然消失咗？」

「係。」Hedala用手指敲打膝頭哥。

Ahsoka諗一諗跟住點做，佢唔想嚇親個細路，但又想佢提高警覺。如果佢多啲時間帶幼徒班就好啦。Yoda大師就好識同小朋友溝通，Ahsoka嘗試推測佢會點講。當佢記起大師「獨特」嘅說話技巧時，不禁忍笑。可能呢個就係班幼徒咁鍾意佢嘅原因。

「你識得避開隻鴉烏會好叻女，」Ahsoka同佢講。「遇到唔熟悉又得人驚嘅事最好都係等一等，冷靜啲睇清楚先。」

「我無話畀人知，」Hedala話。「我係咪好蠢呀？我驚佢哋唔信我。」

「咁你又知我會？」

「家姐話去多得地方嘅人咩都信，」Hedala好認真咁講。「佢哋見識多，所以想像力都豐富啲。」

「你家姐講得啱。你無同人講鴉烏嘅事係好事，如果無人搵緊佢，佢都無咁易搵到你。」

「我玩捉依因好叻㗎。」

「咁就好喇。不過為你好，都係快啲返房瞓啦。」

Hedala哈哈笑著跑走，淨返Ahsoka慢慢諗清楚。「鴉烏」肯定係來自黑暗面嘅威脅。雖然Ahsoka唔清楚對方底細，但係就唔荒犀利得去邊，連Hedala一個細路女都搵唔到。咁即係唔會係Palpatine本人，就算真係佢親自出巡，點會唔搞番場大龍鳳。都唔會係佢手下狩獵緊生還絕地嘅傀儡。Ahsoka聽過一個傳聞——一位聽命於皇帝嘅黑暗尊主，但都只係捕風捉影。同平時一樣，佢孤立無援，無辦法用返複製人戰爭時期嘅情報網。至少Hedala話，鴉烏已經走咗。

Ahsoka諗咗一陣，佢下一個目標係會去邊度。掐指一算，計埋超空間可長可短嘅飛行時間，Hedala隻鴉烏喺Ahsoka喺Raada救咗Kaeden之後無耐就離開。可能咁啱得咁橋啫，但係Ahsoka無咁天真，係原力嘅大能之下無咁多巧合，當中一定有因果。

佢同Hedala之前一樣，喺膝頭上打拍子，思索住鴉烏去到Raada又食白果會有咩後果。佢無對Fardi家出手，但係帝國本來就無查緊佢哋。或者佢應該試下引番隻鴉烏會返轉頭。

但係咁做自然會再次危及Hedala同埋自己。Ahsoka深呼吸，控制住自己唔好撼頭埋牆。得自己一個諗爆頭好辛苦，佢好掛住可以問長輩嘅日子。想像兩個師傅嘅行動唔係次次都有用，而佢自言自語嗰陣硬係覺得自己好傻。當佢冥想呢個難題嘅時候，神奇地提醒佢嘅係Padmé嘅聲音。即使作為一個政治家，個參議員都好擅長收集情報，談判起嚟一啲都唔手軟。

呢一刻Ahsoka嘅靚牌喺曬Fardi大宅入面。第一，佢喺高牆後面好安全，又可以上網睇新聞。第二，如果佢畀啲心機，令家族長老信任佢嘅話，佢哋可能會講多啲出面嘅事畀佢知，然後就可以推敲返啲枱底交易嘅細節出嚟。以前學政治，都無用過嚟諗戰略。呢個唔係Ahsoka慣常思考問題嘅方法，但係如果佢好彩嘅話，佢嘅敵人就捉唔到路。

Ahsoka瞓低，一挨落枕頭就慨嘆，被鋪鬆軟過佢仲做緊Padawan嗰時瞓過嘅所有嘢。如果佢聽日要開始學做生意，今晚都係早啲瞓好。

* * *

Fardi有啲奇怪Ahsoka只係嚟咗一個禮拜，就嚟問佢有無新野做。佢堅持要親身坐下佢手船，畢竟家族生意唔係玩玩下。佢載Fardi喺Thabeska上空同附近行星飛咗一圈，Ahsoka知道佢老細好滿意。

「睇嚟你兩樣都兼顧到，」Fardi喺Ahsoka降落貨船時話。「我哋要機師嗰陣會通知你，條件不變。」

合曬合尺。

一開始都係啲輕擎嘢，Ahsoka會飛去Thabeska其他嘅城市，送貨畀Fardi家親戚。有時飛自己艘船，有時會有隻大啲嘅貨船。佢無問過啲箱裝住乜，所以如果貨不對版，都唔關佢事。喺佢第十單之後，佢開始覺得Fardi家走水貨只係為咗保住個招牌，但係每一次佢喺巷仔、貨倉擺低一箱二箱，收到嘅人幾咁欣慰，好似解決咗燃眉之急。奇怪地，份工又幾有使命感。

Ahsoka發現帝國除咗恐懼之外，第二強大嘅武器就係饑餓。呢個策略起複製人戰爭[註12]同埋Raada都見識過，但係親眼睇住帝國大規模咁控制糧食供應，令佢好唔舒服。帝國成立日子唔長，喺銀河系邊緣仲陸續建立緊基地，但係已經大權在握。Ahsoka發現佢自己，其實都有份助長今日嘅局面。複製人戰爭時期嘅「緊急措施」變成咗帝國嘅新「常態」，而每過一日，皇帝嘅控制範圍都會擴大。佢差啲就佩服起Palpatine呢隻老狐狸——可惜佢係一個十惡不赦嘅人渣。

當Fardi信佢去外星送貨，Ahsoka更下定決心要加入反抗帝國嘅行列。可惜嘅係，佢無從入手。佢終於明白到Raada嘅農夫嘅絕望，同被迫攬炒決心。佢感受到同樣嘅憤怒同無力，意識到當日佢哋點解會魯莽行事。佢返去嘅時候要同Neera講聲對唔住，如果佢仲肯聽佢講嘅話。

與此同時，佢唯一嘅選擇係不合作運動。喺搵到其他方法之前，Ahsoka慶幸有呢樣都唔係好散到心嘅「課外活動」。

一切都喺Ahsoka收到個求救訊息之際全部唔同曬。一次如常嘅星際任務，佢遇到一個漂浮緊嘅逃生艙。佢猶疑咗一陣，考慮下可以點做。運輸艦船身夠大，裝得落個逃生艙，而個艙就喺唔係幾遠。佢快手set好航線，接近生還者。三個人類驚魂未定，鬆一口氣同時保持警惕，無咗隻船睇嚟唔係機件故障咁簡單。

「係海盜呀，」個女人話。佢第一個冷靜落嚟，開始憶述經過：「佢哋攻擊穿梭機，仲捉咗幾個人。我哋爭啲走唔甩。」

「班海盜點解要攻擊你？」Ahsoka盡量溫柔咁問。

「我諗係想標參，」個女人左望右望。呢一區黑日幫(Black Sun)出咗名會擄人勒索，亦出咗名唔會對肉參客氣。

「我哋...同間大公司爭緊壇大生意，」兩個男人中高啲嗰個諗清諗楚之後講。呢個時勢嘅「大生意」，淨係得帝國嘅生意。「海盜襲擊嗰陣，我哋度緊盤數，睇下點再出份平啲嘅標書。 」

「你覺得對方相乘機令到你公司破產，出唔到更低嘅價？」

女人岋頭。

「如果我幫你，你又慳返筆錢，你仲會唔會接呢單生意？」Ahsoka問。佢願意幫有需要嘅人，但係如果佢哋轉個頭又企響帝國嗰邊，咁條氣就剒住剒住。估唔到Ahsoka Tano竟然都有呢一日，要分得咁清楚。

「唔會，」個女人明白佢意思。「多多錢都唔濟。救返我哋啲人，我哋就即刻退出。」

佢講起「我哋啲人」嘅語氣令Ahsoka覺得佢唔至當佢哋係員工。

「個座標係乜 ？」

嗰次之後Ahsoka成日都遇到有需要幫手嘅人。佢嘅「任務」，咁都算嘅話，既分散又隨機，有陣時仲好心著雷劈。有幾次佢畀人出賣，走得甩都係因為佢師父就係全宇宙最好嘅機師，一手一腳咁訓練出嚟。不過逐啲逐啲，Ahsoka開始闖出名堂——Ashla先啱。第一次之後，佢盡量唔畀人見到自己個樣，而對方都會明，無名無姓就係佢最好嘅防衛。

如果Fardi家知道佢帶佢哋隻船離開星球時去過邊度，佢哋都係隻眼開隻眼閉。Ahsoka確保飛過嘅船都難以追蹤，降落後亦都會仔細清潔火花。好快，佢諗，好快就可以返Raada。好快佢就會搵到一隻大船，夠坐曬佢啲朋友同其他農夫。個鎮唔係好大，佢實會諗到辦法。

假如要佢坦白，真話就係做英雄嘅感覺好正。佢成世人學嘅就係行俠仗義而同時可以同傷害佢咁深嘅帝國作對就更加爽。佢好小心、好小心咁無畀自己魯莽嘅天性累事，而佢亦另外圍地帶嘅日子變得好過少少。

佢做嘅好事好快就引人注意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [註12] TCW劇中有提到比較大規模嘅圍封例子係Ryloth(S1E19-21)。共和國內嘅Trade Ferderation(貿易聯盟，EP I反派)會用經濟侵略拉攏中立星球。詳見S3E03 Bail Organa去談判，為被分離主義封鎖中Ryloth民兵提供人道救援，同S3E04 Pantora總統個女被綁架迫佢簽條約。兩次事件Ahsoka都有份。


	23. 第十九章

**六弟** 都理解點解地區首長會失敗。由其係對手係一名絕地學徒，如果人人都可以輕易解決絕地嘅話，都唔需要判官嘅存在。雖然佢份報告好清楚咁列出指揮官嘅疏忽同相應處分建議，但佢都只係公事公辦。佢唔得閒記埋啲咩私人恩怨。

佢完全唔欣賞新嚟嘅走狗——Jenneth Pilar。

「你唔係我想像中咁。」Pilar咁講。佢將心入面長期以嚟嘅投訴盡量壓低：呢到人手幾咁短缺，又無人聽佢建議提升效率等等。「我肯定你夠專業，不過我要人手去巡邏、維持治安、仲有確保夠人耕田。我要準時交到貨。」

「咁你要自己落手落腳做啦。」六弟好惡咁講。佢真係好享受見到Pilar淆底個樣。「帝國嘅目標已經唔同咗。」

口黑面黑嘅判官完全鎮攝住嬲爆嘅Pilar。呢招對付呢類芝麻官真係萬試萬靈。反正佢哋點都會唔聽人講，最簡單就係嚇到佢哋收皮。

六弟搵返審問Kaeden Larte嘅記錄。無情報顯示佢知道任何有關絕地嘅資訊，而且佢地嘅技巧太差，做得太過份。本來想令到佢驚，最後喺佢講返野之前就比人救走咗。成個拯救行動明顯係絕地策劃：無目擊者，一個斷手嘅女仔更加無可能靠自己就爬得過天窗。

螢幕顯示住一張地圖。首先佢哋無可能隱藏係農田之內，因為嗰度有人巡邏、無遮無掩、而且穿過去都好花時間。班暴徒應該唔會留係鎮入面，就算班白兵幾廢都好，都應該搵到佢哋。無咗步兵機，指揮官需要大量人手去搜索再遠嘅地方，咁做太無效率。慘慘豬Pilar覺得唔夠人使都有佢道理。

咩都無所謂，絕地已經走咗。Larte被救走之後，佢哋就記錄到一艘船離開咗Raada。六弟需要決定下一步要落咩命令。佢可以去搵班暴徒出嚟嚴刑拷問，但係可能追蹤艘船飛咗去邊重要啲。等個絕地聽到被佢遺棄嘅人嘅哀號，就會忍唔住返嚟幫佢哋，然後就可以一網成擒。最少可以肯定，佢應該走咗。六弟再收集鄰近地區，有無類似絕地式嘅救急扶危嘅匯報。佢特別討厭獵物留意唔到佢設計嘅陷阱。一旦佢確認，就可以開始行動。

擬訂好計劃，佢就返番去自己艘船。等帝國繼續進行喺Raada嘅計劃，反正班蟻民都無地方好去。佢要一次過將佢哋趕盡殺絕。六弟走之前，係區域資料庫刪除相關檔案。如果帝國發現呢單野，換咗指揮官，佢就有排煩，又要喺新人面前重震威風。最好就係由得Raada維持現狀，時機成熟先再返嚟。

* * *

一般人見到，應該會覺得Bail同佢下屬係度開一個普通嘅會。佢坐喺辦公枱後面，講緊應該要點處理物資，而佢下屬就記住自己要做啲咩。成個會都係有嗰句講嗰句。窗外風景照舊都係Coruscant永不停歇嘅交通。

Bail組織緊最近係外圍地區發生嘅一連串特殊事件：帝國嘅接頭人突然失蹤、好需要物資嘅星球得到援助、一班受僱於黑日幫嘅海盜嘅「任務」被人阻止。雖然呢連串行動無規律可言，唔知點解直覺話佢知係同絕地有關。

目前為止，無一個搜尋方法有效，但都唔出奇。絕地逃避緊帝國嘅追蹤，而且帝國會比Bail搵啲更不擇手段嘅人幫手。Antilles船長啱啱帶返R2-D2返嚟，佢就要返議會，只好留低佢喺Alderaan陪Breha。R2-D2好想搵啲野做，但係而家無咩任務可以比佢。等緊新任務其間，唯有叫佢去掃瞄下Aldderaan歷史資料庫。

「參議員，有難度。不過如果我哋開始追住補給航線嚟搵，我哋可能會有啲頭緒。」Chardri Tage係Bail係複製人戰爭之前就已經識嘅機師。無論係守秘密方面或者係制定策略方面，Bail都信任佢。其實佢哋心靈相通到，只要Bail講兩句，佢都已經醒水，叫其他機師準備好出發。更厲害嘅，佢可以令到其他機師相信有啲任務係自來佢自己，而唔係Bail嘅命令。

「我同意。」Tamsin咁講。佢係同Chardri合作咗好耐嘅副機師，細細粒嘅靚女。而且佢都唔介意利用自己天生嘅本錢，扮下可愛搞到人地以為佢唔夠打，然後就用一槍打爆人。

「你洗唔洗要船？定係你哋可以用返自己嗰艘？」作為反抗軍嘅Bail可以運用嘅資源，比起作為議員嘅少好多。不過作為整個星系嘅親王都唔少著數嘅。

「用自己嘅就得。」Chardri講。「應該都會幾刺激，所以用返順手嘅好啲。」

Bail無同佢哋講任務係搵一個絕地，但係佢哋咁醒應該明。而且公開咁講呢兩個字都可能招嚟殺身之禍。係Coruscant，就算係自己辦公室，都未必安全。就算安全，考慮度唔同嘅風險，Bail都未必會講到白。Chardri同Tamsin淨係估到佢哋係搵緊位領袖，好似Bail咁但影響無咁大，不過肯定唔係位就嚟要投票嘅參議員。

「下次見面地點係？」Tamsin翹起隻腳問。

Bail諗一諗：Alderaan無可能，更唔好講Courscant。事實上，任何一個星球都有風險。唯有要Antilles船長幫多次手。

「我哋喺船度見。你哋搵到目標就搵我，我會畀坐標畀你哋。」

Chardri同Tamsin互相望咗望，但係無出聲。

「真係唔好意思，我趕住去投票。」兩位機師當呢句野係指解散咁嘅意思。「狩獵順利。」Bail講完就離開辦公室，心諗： _願原力與我們同在_ 。

* * *

Ahsoka順利降落，雙手鬆開控制桿，再鬆下條頸。呢趟飛行都相當長，搞到佢神經緊張，好彩最後乜事都無。最近佢心入面一直覺得有啲野嚟緊，有啲野會改變佢現有嘅生活。佢盡快完成著地檢查，好想食啲人食嘅野，沖返嗰涼，然後就撻上張床瞓。

平時一落地總會有一個Fardi嚟搵佢，但係今日無人喺度。佢神經更加崩緊。佢向住大屋方向前進，沿途透過原力留意住騷動。門係開住，佢就直接行入去。

大屋所有人都集合曬係大廳，門口有四個白兵揸住槍。佢哋好快就見到Ahsoka，所以佢都無諗住走。當然佢要走梗係走到，但係成家Fardi點走？成家人嘅命運就係佢手上，佢睇得出班大人都明白。此刻，佢要盡快諗到對策。

「你艘船整返好啦，」Ahsoka唔知道Fardi有無同帝國講咗啲咩係關於佢嘅事。最直接就係做場戲比白兵睇，希望Fardi夠醒知佢想點。「我飛咗轉，啲零件應該就無乜問題。」

「做得好，」Fardi話。唔知係間房太多人，定係佢標緊冷汗。Ahsoka見到佢眉心幾滴水。「呢位就係我啱啱講過嗰位技工。」佢同白兵咁講。「如果我屋企人頭計一人一艘船嘅話，我請個長工返嚟幫我維修都好合理。方便佢做野，所以佢就住係度。」

「我唔理你技唔技工。」白兵咁講。「我哋嚟係做例行巡查。」

Ahsoka盡量睇落無乜野咁，但係佢知道根本無所謂嘅例行巡查。佢哋嚟係為咗有目標搜查。

「當然當然，有啲咩我仲可以幫到你？」Fardi咁講。

Ahsoka坐咗係Hedala隔離，佢就坐咗係Chenna大脾上面。Ahsoka痴埋啲Hedala，係佢耳仔邊問。

「今日有無見到鴉烏呀？」Ahsoka問。

「無呀，」Hedala細細聲咁答。「今日天氣好啱出去玩。」

Ahsoka抖咗啖大氣，好彩佢都感覺到唔到任何野。不過小妹妹比自己更熟悉有啲咩野喺出面，所以問清楚會好啲。

有位軍官同埋兩位白兵走咗入嚟。其餘白兵當堂企得更加直。

「我想問下喺大屋後面嗰間房仔係邊個住嫁？」軍官問。

「係我住嘅。」Ahsoka企起身答。佢嘗試忍住，唔去計要行幾多步先可以從窗口跳出去。

「麻煩你解釋下呢堆野。」佢哋係Ahsoka枕頭下面搵到佢平時收集開嘅廢棄零件。白兵嘅搜查竟然仔細到呢個地步，佢諗到都起雞皮。

「呢堆係我平時整野儲儲埋埋無用嘅零件。」佢扮到好似無乜野咁。「你唔信我可以一件件咁解釋你聽。」

「打開個袋。」軍官命令佢。

Ahsoka解開個結。帝國一定以為係個炸彈之類，一開就會爆炸。包野只係得個好簡單嘅結，都係喺Raada儲住啲林林審審嘅野。佢自己都唔明點解佢覺得呢堆野對佢咁重要。佢淨係唔想呢堆野要被帝國沒收。

「長官，無料到。」白兵講。「得堆廢鐵。」

軍官行去Fardi面前。

「我覺得你最好唔好同你屋企以外嘅人有咁多接觸。」佢笑笑口咁講，然後望一望Ahsoka。「我哋注意到呢個城市，最近有唔少犯罪行為。我都唔想搵到係原來關你哋屋企事。」

「我會好好考慮下。」

「最好。」軍官一做手勢，白兵就轉身離開。

佢哋一走Fardi成個人都鬆咗啖氣。

「你哋全部退下，除咗Ashla。」


	24. 第廿章

**「我會走。」** 等啲人走曬，Ahsoka一起身就咁講。「我無乜行李，唔洗太耐。」

「Ashla，」Fardi開口。「今次搞到你，真係唔好意思。我都唔太想因為我而拉你落水。」

Ahsoka好驚訝：「因為你？但係我…」

佢同Fardi你眼望我眼，靜咗。忽然，Fardi大笑起嚟。「你用我啲船去劫富濟貧。」Ahsoka而家先知Fardi呢一刻前都唔係百分百肯定。「你以為佢哋係嚟搵你。」

「係呀，唔通佢哋唔係咩？」Ahsoka問。

「可能，佢哋都係為咗我同你而嚟。雖然我唔知你係出面做緊乜，但係我都有啲單係運一啲帝國禁運嘅貨，仲係你都曾經幫手運過嘅。我老婆話我好分分鐘害咗你，結果你都處理得好好。」

「我以為只係普通水貨。一開始我都有少少反感，但係我發現好多人等緊你啲貨救命，每次我落貨都好似改變緊啲野咁。而且我覺得唔夠。我第一次收到求救信號，我知我可以幫到佢哋。」

「我都奇怪點解你成日都會無啦啦改航線。或者我哋早啲傾下，可以組織得更加好，長做長有。而家咁，我諗你最好都係避下風頭先。我都要小心啲，搞返啲正經生意。唔係就無人再供貨比我。」

「我又差你一個人情。呢次係第二次你收留我，而且都係第二次無將我出賣到。」

「咁你始終都係一個好技工。」Fardi大笑。「我唔會因為帝國搵上門，搞到我無咗個人材嘅。」

「多謝，」Ahsoka道謝完之後，就向門口方向行。行到一半佢停低，佢始終都係忍唔住，要冒呢個風險警告佢，呢樣係佢最後可以為佢哋做嘅事。「你要睇實啲Hedala。」

當家嘅表情即刻唔同咗。佢皺咗皺眉，然後好似突然明白咗啲野咁，雙眼發光。

「佢有咩咁特別？」

「佢…」Ahsoka想修飾下用詞，始終都唔可以咁公開講。「佢好特別。更重要嘅係最好唔好比任何人知道佢有啲咩天分。」

Fardi眨咗下眼，回憶起唔同片段。Ahsoka想知佢諗返起啲咩，係唔係Hedala以前做過啲咩，但係因為佢太忙所以無放喺入面，而家又諗返起。

「你覺得佢大個咗之後，都會好似你咁成為一個出色嘅技工？」Ahsoka知道佢明白。

「但係已經無人可以教佢。」Ahsoka好小心咁用字。佢唔想再透露更加多身世，不過經歷咁多佢都覺得Fardi係信得過。「佢嘅天分唔會無啦啦無咗，所以將來都應該會有唔錯嘅成就。」

「我應承你，我會睇實佢。」

「多謝你。好對唔住，我真係唔可以再幫你手。」

「我明，好多謝你一直以來做嘅野，Ashla。我而家知你點解要返嚟，我哋都算打和。」

Fardi伸出佢隻手，Ahsoka同佢握完手拎返起佢袋零件，轉身返房。佢企係自己間房嘅中央，望一望張床，再望下個櫃。然後就倒曬袋入面啲野出嚟再檢查多次。

佢個袋啲線都磨到就嚟爛。Ahsoka完全唔意外，因為啲零件本身都三尖八角。佢分返開佢哋，睇下邊啲可以嵌埋一齊，邊啲無用。佢都幾享受睇住唔同零件嘅顏色同形狀，好似睇緊一幅畫咁。

佢渴望可以合上雙眼，集中響原力嘅引導，將零件合而為一。但係佢身後嘅房門仍然打開，可以聽到屋入面嘅吵鬧聲。佢可以信任Fardi家族，事實同估計有一線之差，呢個少少嘅誤差足以致命。佢已經唔可以再將Fardi一家推到更加危險嘅位置。好快又會得返自己一個，到時先驗證下自己嘅理論。

Ahsoka小心翼翼咁放返啲零件入個袋，用磨爛咗果面打結。佢執埋啲野落Neera送比佢個袋入面，仲有啲小朋友比佢嘅閃令令裝飾品。可能佢哋都覺得Ahsoka鍾意啲閃令令嘅野。Ahsoka孭起個袋，整整條帶等唔好壓住Lekku，一轉身就見到Hedala企咗係門口，好認真咁望住佢。

「我唔想你走呀。」

「我無得唔走嫁，小朋友。如果我留係度，你哋會好危險。」

「出面有好多鴉烏會捉人食嫁，但係呢度無呀。」

佢講嘅野都好合理，Hedala本身就可以感應到普通人感應唔到嘅野。呢種情況喺幼徒身上時常發生。係佢哋完成訓練之前，好多時係某方面都會比其他人叻。Obi-wan同佢講過佢師公Qui-gon搵到Anakin，就係因為佢反應異常地快。而自己嘅能力就係可以感受到人地嘅目的同感受。Hedela應該就係對遠處嘅危險好敏感。以未受訓嘅能力嚟講，算唔錯。呢個年代那怕有少少天賦都足以有危險。

「姐姐應付到，但係都好多謝你提我。」Ahsoka爭啲就信咗自己講緊事實。「你記住要避開啲鴉烏，唔好比佢捉到你，你明唔明呀？」

Hedala點咗下頭，然後就攬住Ahsoka條腰。Ahsoka受寵若驚，隻手係搭喺佢膊頭一陣，跟住佢就縮走。

「再見Ashla。我會掛住你嫁。」

「我都係。」

Hedala拖住Ahsoka到門口，然後睇住Ahsoka一路行一路同佢揮手，直到佢消失係佢視野為止。Ahsoka唔鍾意再次離開佢呢個感覺，可惜愛莫能助。佢而家嘅情況已經夠麻煩，唔能夠再帶多個小朋友。Hedala最好都係同佢屋企人一齊。起碼，佢家長呢刻開始會睇緊啲佢。

令佢難受嘅係佢知道，銀河之間並唔係得Hedala一個對原力敏感嘅小朋友。曾經有過千名絕地，可以照顧過千名好似Hedala咁嘅孩童，而家帝國只想逐一消滅佢哋。又多一份遺憾，Ahsoka嘅包袱越嚟越重，但係佢冇得揀，唯有揹住佢向前行。

佢行上船再檢查多次。每次任務完都會清潔，所以成艘船無論外觀到電腦都好似新嘅一樣。佢放低個袋，然後就坐係駕駛座。佢嘅視野變得清晰，起碼知道自己有啲咩仲可以做。雖然唔趕，但係佢好快手咁準備，然後一得到批准就起飛。因為唔知有邊度好去，佢將引擎校到亞光速，向附近星系出發。佢搵到一個以山脈為主，人口稀疏嘅星球。佢唔會留喺度好耐，但係可以有幾日比佢冥想下，諗下有啲咩新計劃。反正無野好急住做。

途中，佢再掃瞄一下船身同電腦，睇下有無人放咗追蹤器。畢竟，帝國無啦啦係Fardi屋企出現，佢都要小心啲。雖然佢唔係離開隻船好耐，但係都夠時比人裝咗啲唔知咩野。佢無收穫，但係Hedala嘅警告始終係纏繞喺佢心入面。就算真係有鴉烏嚟搞佢，佢起碼有枝帝國製嘅鐳射槍反擊。佢諗到呢點，就拎定枝槍出嚟，以防萬一。

船擦過大氣層震咗震，Ahsoka掃描行星表面嘗試搵個好嘅降落位置。好好彩，佢搵到塊平地，啱啱好夠大放到艘船。平地喺高原，空氣都好稀薄。行星比Thabesk細少少，但係又大過Raada，所以佢都好習慣當地重力。望真啲，呢個位都可以住一排，仔細檢查隻船。所有野睇落都無問題，不過仲有時間，佢可以慢慢成艘再整理一次。

佢拆咗等離子歧管出噄整嗰時，聽到遠方引擎嘅坎坎聲。槍仲喺副駕位上面，佢跑返上去船上面拎。佢掛住佢係身邊，然後慢慢咁行返出嚟。

Ahsoka見到一艘船向佢方向飛緊過嚟，而且飛得好低，穿過山頂，滑過山腰。肯定係跟住佢嚟。如果係一般掃瞄，唔會飛得咁低。佢好奇點解呢艘船可以搵到佢，佢諗咗諗，醒起佢無進入超光速空間，佢哋可以睇到亞光速飛緊嘅飛船。

艘船唔係全新，但係睇得出有定期維修，而且無空位載貨。應該得一個人揸，頂籠加多一兩個助手。諗到呢度，船開始慢慢係佢面前降落。真係有趣，Ahsoka咁諗，點解呢條友唔係係唔係炸死先再算。

Ahsoka耐心等待。船係無幾遠降落，艙門慢慢打開。有個著住全黑盔甲嘅人落嚟，遠處睇唔出佢係男定女，又或者其他物種。盔甲由頭笠到落腳趾尾，唯一見到嘅就係對方帶住至少兩支手槍。

「機師Ashla。」一把電子聲隔住佢哋嘅頭盔傳出嚟。「恭喜您，黑日非常欣賞你。」


	25. 故人

Obi-wan伸手，乜嘢都觸不著。 

佢花咗啲時間先進入到咁深層嘅沉思。當佢終於嚟到呢度，佢唔願意走——雖然話走都唔係咁容易。喺呢度佢一定可以搵到答案，搵到其他佢可以幫手嘅絕地。

一輪輪畫面係佢面前飛過：Padmé彌留之間帶住兩個BB、Yoda交托畀佢嘅新任務、Anakin喺Mustafar嘅火山腳下燃燒，將所有過錯都推喺佢身上。

成件事係錯得幾咁離譜。

而家佢就返咗去當日佢井井有條嘅生活開始散落嘅地方。Owen Lars一家人住喺荒山野嶺，呢一帶Obi-wan送Luke嚟之前從來無嚟過。但係就係喺呢個星球上面，佢嘅人生就此改寫。

佢去過Shmi Skywalker嘅墳前道歉，無好好照顧佢個仔。佢從來未見過Shmi，淨係由Anakin口中聽過關於佢嘅故事。Qui-gon曾經應承過嘅，佢守唔到呢個諾言。企喺佢墳前，更令到佢倍加內疚。Qui-gon並無將Shmi由一個奴隸嘅宿命中解放，而Obi-wan就全力阻撓Anakin返嚟。拯救Shmi嘅只係Tatooine上一個好人嘅偏愛，係每一個Jedi都唔應該有嘅執著，但係就做到Jedi做唔到嘅事。

一切都已經過去。佢而家所做嘅一切，都係為咗帶一個飄眇嘅希望去將來。佢成世人都確守原力嘅光明面，佢而家亦都唔放棄。佢去到冥想世界嘅中心，嗰度一切寧靜，無情感、無阻撓、一塵不染。佢坐定，再次伸手。

仍然咩都搵唔到。

Obi-wan搖搖頭，令自己清醒。佢嘅失敗令佢煩躁多過失望。佢仍然坐咗喺Ben Kenobi間屋度，家徒四壁。雖然佢嚟咗呢度唔係幾耐，但大概都有預感，就算喺度留到Luke都變成阿伯，佢都唔會多幾件身外物。Tatooine根本唔適合奢侈嘅生活。

佢企起身，膝頭哥卡卡聲。佢應該唔係未老先衰呀嘩？一定係沙漠嘅天氣搞到佢水土不服。佢攞咗個細杯斟水，再坐返喺地板上面。眼角一點舊生活嘅紀念再一次向佢呼喚。

Anakin Skywalker 把光劍 。

Obi-wan曾經最親嘅兄弟、令佢最頭痛嘅老友，如今只係淨返一件武器。如果Anakin呢個人仲有任何一部分未去，都已經墮入邪惡同黑暗。Obi-wan救唔到佢，就好似救唔到銀河中其他絕地弟兄。Obi-wan可以做嘅就係守護住Luke長大成人，如果佢有爸爸嘅天賦，就好好訓練佢。

佢諗起Bail Organa同個BB女。

佢合埋雙眼，深深吸一口氣。

Obi-wan潛入回憶同夢魘。佢見到Cody指揮官，槍炮對準佢之前嘅一秒，還返把光劍畀佢。仲見到Anakin又呈英雄，喺唔知幾樓跳落嚟。然後係Ahsoka，叉住條腰嘴招招，每一個問題都考起班大師。仲有Palpatine，身為議長竟然可以隱藏得咁好，就算行到身邊，都揭唔開佢嘅面具。

佢叫自己全部放低佢哋。今次容易咗，每一次行過呢段路都更加容易。易咗，同一時間佢心好痛，質問自己點解咁軟弱，為咗達成目標，可以拋低所有人。當呢啲諗法纏繞住佢嘅時候，佢聽到Yoda嘅聲音提醒佢，呢一刻嘅任務好重要。佢一定要集中喺未來，拋棄過去，必要時連今下都要忽略。一定要搵到突破。

佢再一次嚟到路嘅盡頭。喺呢一度，猶疑、依戀、恐懼全部蒸發。然後佢發現，佢仲未去到盡，前面仲有路 。

Obi-wan離開埋間Ben Kenobi間屋，離開Anakin Skywalker最後安息嘅地方。佢穿過生死間嘅薄霧。

呢度好黑，帶唔嚟亦帶唔走任何嘢。但佢無欲無求，所以佢留喺光明之中。佢嘅觸覺變得敏銳，可以同時之間聽到世上每一把聲音，亦都乜都聽唔到，佢用咗一刻鐘去尋覓最想聽到嘅個把聲音。

孤獨既牽掛，隻身又交錯。Obi-wan只有一剎那，然後就會被拉回現實世界。呢一秒已經足夠令佢重燃希望。

「Obi-wan，」Qui-gon呼喚住佢。佢肯定今次把聲更加之實在。「放手。」


	26. 第廿一章

**凱旋** ——六弟一直都想以勝利者嘅身份重返Raada。不過，佢仲未搵到絕地嘅真正身份。佢都幾肯定，跟住落嚟嘅行動一定會傳到返去個學徒度。佢留意到幾單衝突，啲人竟然喺帝國手上執番身彩。呢幾單野，都聞到絕地多管閑事浸除：最低傷亡、滿意嘅平民同埋無官方紀錄。佢只係需要留一個活口，等絕地收到求救訊息就自然會嚟搵佢，跌入陷阱。

泊好隻船之後，佢第一樣要做嘅就係查清楚班暴徒嘅最新情況。同佢估計嘅一樣，當地軍隊完全無佢哋辦法，咁就啱曬。呢區嘅指揮官好似都想避開佢，又好。所以六弟直接召見首席審問官。

「話畀我知喺你哋度走甩嗰個女仔嘅資料，」佢一嚟就講重點。通常審問官都鐘意有話直說，同佢一樣。「講下佢咩樣，少廢話。」

「佢皮膚好黑，」個審問官話。「啲頭髮紮住鬢辮，不過除非佢搵到人幫佢紮辮，如果唔係而家應該笠住頭巾。」

「佢自己唔識紮咩？」判官問。

「佢隻右手斷咗，膊頭都有受傷，但係我唔肯定。」

「乜你地咁粗魯㗎？」遇到審犯嘅行家交流下都好合理。。

「隻手係意外嚟嘅，好似我哋個程序嚇親佢。我一提起話再嚟多次，佢就自己跌低咗，砸親隻手。」

「你都廢唔曬，出去啦 。」

審問官夠醒目，唔會同一個無軍階嘅人爭話事權。呢種人喺帝國官僚制入面，應該會上位得好快。六弟記低搵日寫封推薦信。如果有多啲聽聽話話嘅人做高層嘅，成班師兄弟做嘢就舒服好多。

間房得返自己一個，判官打開衛星嘅地圖，重溫呢度嘅地形。佢好快就搵出畀一大班人匿埋嘅最佳位置，然後佢閂咗電腦，準備出門。係時候多做事少說話。

* * *

Ahsoka離開 Raada之後，Kaeden差唔多玩咗幾千盤曲壺。佢聽Miara話，斷咗一隻手又無乜醫療用品，Kaeden唯有學用另外一隻手，而曲壺就係最簡單直接嘅辦法。佢周不時同阿妹玩，但係佢通常嘅對手都係Neera。自從鎮靜劑藥效過咗，Neera就成日喺山窿度行嚟行去，好似少咗忽肉咁，而Kaeden大約都明白佢嘅心情。Neera唯一有番心機嗰陣就係佢哋捉棋嘅時候。Neera次次都贏，如果咁樣佢開心啲嘅，Kaeden都唔介意鬆章。

除咗可以捉棋同埋自己去廁所，流亡嘅生活其實同喺帝國監獄嘅無咩分別。啲嘢好難食、燈光又黑蚊蚊。佢好煩躁、好心急，每一個聲音都可以嚇到佢跳起。但呢度無人逼供，所以唔使再怕。佢阿妹都同佢一齊，至少而家仲安全。佢可以捉緊嘅信念就係呢兩樣嘢。

Kaeden用佢無事嗰隻手，整理一下頭巾。佢平時嘅鬢辮喺被逼供嘅時候全部散曬，淨返一隻手又綁唔返。Miara已經盡曬力，佢玩電路板、砌炸彈就叻，紮頭髮就一啲都唔掂。Kaeden唯有散開把頭髮。或者佢應該直頭剪咗佢，但佢知道隻手會好番，又唔捨得把長頭髮。佢要畀啲耐性。

把頭髮可以等，但係出面仲有帝國軍就好難保持耐性。無人夠膽提起，因為就好似講死人壞話咁，但係Kaeden知道就算佢哋之間最激進嘅，都寧願當日無聽Hoban嘅說話。佢哋嘅物資開始越嚟越少，大家會討論邊個應該出城買，定應該直頭離開呢個衛星。

「你覺唔覺得班帝國軍仲未搵到嚟好奇怪？」Miara話。佢坐喺Kaeden隔離，攞住曲壺棋子。已經瞄得越嚟越準確，但係仲進步得好慢。

「咁出事之前我哋又真係廢咗佢哋啲步兵機嘅，」Kaeden話。「佢哋應該知道我哋無乜邊度好匿，白兵蠢極點都搵到嚟呢度掛。」

「你覺得佢哋等緊咩呀啦？」

「我諗佢哋忙緊搵其他嘢啫，而家我哋都威脅唔到佢哋啦。」

「但係Ahsoka走咗囉喎。」

「佢話佢會返嚟㗎，」 Kaeden提醒佢 。佢已經數唔清自己講過幾多次，淨係知道每講一次佢更加相信呢句說話。

Miara啤咗佢一眼。老積嘅表情一啲都唔配佢幼嫩嘅五官，Kaeden好唔舒服。

「佢返嚟做咩啫？」Miara話。「呢度乜都無。」

「呢度有我哋吖嘛，」Kaeden話。佢唔理Miara心入面嗰句：Ahsoka會為咗佢一個人返嚟。 「佢可能返嚟搵我哋兩個呢。」

「佢帶咩救兵嚟呀？」Miara問。「定係你會抌低曬其他人淨係救自己？」

Kaeden講唔出口，亦都忍受唔到阿妹鄙視嘅眼光，但係講心嗰句，如果佢走得到，佢諗都唔諗就會離開Raada。只要可以救到自己、救到阿妹、唔使再諗返起嗰部機壓喺心口嘅感覺，佢就會去做。佢會好內疚，都有長長嘅日子慢慢同佢講數。如果佢再被人捉走，佢唔知自己會唔會捱得住。

「你唔好咁啦，」Miara話。Kaeden發現自己不自覺間喺度捽緊心口。嗰部機甚至無留低疤痕，Miara可以見到嘅就只係Kaeden成日閃閃縮縮、自己嚇自己。至少無人會笑佢單思病。

Neera坐起Kaeden對面，喺棋盤嘅另一面將棋子跟顏色分類。佢無問到Kaeden係咪想玩，佢而家好少講嘢，所以佢哋通常都係咁開始捉棋。Kaeden準備好又輸一局之際，做哨兵嘅Kolvin喺隧道度爬咗過嚟，個樣睇落好大件事。

「有嘢嚟緊，」 Kolvin話。

「係白兵？」Kaeden問。「坐坦克嚟？」

步兵機用唔到，坦克就係帝國唯一嘅地面運輸工具。坦克又慢又重，山丘之間無優勢，但係睇嚟班白兵唔鍾意行軍。

「唔係，」Kolvin答。「淨係得一個人，速度好快。佢好快就殺到嚟。」

大閘長期鎖住，而佢哋都加強咗周圍嘅偽裝。為咗唔引起注意，呢樣係佢哋少數可以做到嘅行動。佢哋基地嘅弱點就係喺哨兵通道嗰度，佢哋要決定係咪封埋呢條路。犧牲制高點定係冒險留番呢條通道，對Kaeden嚟講呢個選擇一啲都唔難，但係佢並唔係發號司令嗰個 。

所有人望住Miara。佢都唔係做指揮，其實無人係大台，不過啲炸彈係佢設計，如果要引爆都係由佢落手。

「我要準備下，」Miara話。「Kolvin，我哋有無咁多時間？」

「而家喐手就有，」Kolvin大大嘅黑眼睛喺昏暗嘅山洞入閃閃發光。

「我同你一齊去，」Kaeden話。

Miara停低，「你爬都爬唔到。裝炸彈你又幫唔到手。」

Kaeden堅持：「我唔想再同你分開。」

「咁你畀我走，我速去速回。」

「你阿妹講得啱，」Neera話。「你兩個一齊去，帝國要殺埋你都話咁易，不如留喺度同我玩曲壺。反正都輪到你。」

Kaeden倒抽一口涼氣，就算Neera仲好傷心，都無理由講啲咁冷血嘅說話。Miara趁家姐分心，擰轉面跟Kolvin走。之後嘅每一秒都特別漫長，突然之間地動山搖。Kaeden知道哨兵通道已經搞掂。假如頭先趁機好好望下敵人係咩來頭就好啦，佢唔鍾意乜都唔知嘅感覺。

Nerra拍下佢傷咗嘅膊頭，指住棋盤。

「到你啦，Kaeden，」佢話。就好似同平時一樣，係一個收工之後去Selda度嘅夜晚。

Kaeden攞起隻棋瞄準下一步。

* * *

Jenneth Pilar執緊嘢走。一有識用原力嘅人插手，就再無理由幫帝國賣命。 佢仔細計出嚟嘅數字全部都無人理。要加呢啲神神怪怪嘅迷信嘢落佢嘅方程式，完全平衡唔到，佢已經受夠。嗰個叫自己做六師弟嘅人返咗嚟，咁即係話Jenneth嘅計劃會因為一個絕地而被人掟埋一二邊。

所有人都知道絕地已經死曬，距離核心世界咁遠，根本無乜人相信絕地、所謂嘅武士團。Jenneth無乜邊樣睇得起外圍世界，但係呢一樣佢就信服。原力係銀河系嘅新秩序入面根本用唔著，佢嘅數學根本計唔到。

佢停咗一停，望下間房入面有無執漏嘢。佢嘅目光停留喺平板。平板上面仲顯示住，將呢一度嘅耕地報廢之前，帝國可以種到幾多庄稼嗰條數。搞咁多嘢就係為咗棵草：一種平平無奇嘅植物，用嚟製成營養補充劑，畀低重力環境工作嘅人補充體力。帝國搞咁大壇野得嗰雞碎咁多，佢諗極都唔明。

佢將平板掉入公事包鎖好。咩都都唔再關佢事，佢袋咗份人工，喺情況失控之前已經盡咗力。帝國無位入佢，佢亦都無理由留喺呢一個咁垃圾嘅衛星。佢要返番去一個有真正草地、真正食物、真正床舖，唔係成身肥填料臭嘅行星。

農夫營營役役咁種田，瘦猛猛嘅植物就越生越高。仲有幾日就可以再收成。


	27. 第廿二章

**好彩** ，成身盔甲嘅人睇落無意思想動武，應該係想 **傾下偈** 。枝槍仍然傍住Ahsoka，有需要嘅佢都好可以即刻還拖。無論佢地可以射得幾神速都好，Ahsoka可以比佢哋更快更準。絕地訓練唔係白做。與此同時，佢知道除非自衛，無必要同人地硬碰。黑日派嚟嘅特工係嚟搵Ashla，咁Ashla足以應付。

「黑日竟然會搵上門，咁錯蕩呀。」Ahsoka開口。佢放鬆下膊頭，但係仍然保持警覺。佢觀察住特工著嘅盔甲，如果要郁手，起碼都知要打咩弱點。佢可以聞到一場腥風血雨嚟緊。

「呢區就我地睇嘅，」特工把聲經變聲器處理完，真係好難聽得明佢乜。一係就係過時野，無錢買新產品，又或者係專登調到咁嘅聲。「由其係新生意上有啲咩差池嘅時候。」

Ahsoka完全唔知咩叫新生意。佢只係聯想起可惡嘅人口販賣。佢開始計算要幾耐就可以走返上船，然後啟動引擎，一走了之。貨船唔係被設計用嚟高速飛行，但係每艘船都有一次機會發揮佢所有嘅潛力，佢決定今次就谷盡佢。

「咁，其實我都唔知你講緊乜。我只係個打工仔。」

「組織都明白。」特工補充。「你比Fardi果堆垃圾叻好多。佢哋出幾多，我哋出雙倍。」

「你而家請我做野？」Ahsoka好冷淡咁回應。

「係。而且獎金豐富，同埋幫組織做野，都會有對應嘅員工福利。」

Ahsoka情願佢哋一嚟就開火。

「Fardi比咗好大嘅自由度我。我都幾懷疑你哋老細會唔會繼續比我想做乜就做乜。」

「當然組織都希望你會接受佢哋一啲條件。」特工行過一步，Ahsoka見到佢護膝上面有裂痕。有咩野，第一招就會打係呢度。「同時，你都爭落組織唔少錢。」

「我應該無爭人啲咩。」

「哼。你有。你令到組織損失咗百萬，唔理你用咩方法都要還返佢。」

「聽落越來越唔似一份工。」

「你條屍都值唔少錢嘅。」

「咁我有無時間考慮下？」

「唔多。出面仲有好多人搵緊你，我搵到你先，你有運行。」

如果黑日搵個搞到佢蝕錢嘅走私客，都要搵賞金獵人咁大陣仗，咁目標如果係絕地對佢哋嚟講係更加著數。同面對Thabeska嘅帝國軍一樣，對住呢個特工都唔可以隨便暴露身份。如果佢咁做，就會有更多人嚟追殺佢。呢刻佢仲可以應付，但係佢仲有其他考慮。無論佢下一個落腳點係邊度，嗰度都會變成一個戰場。佢一定要更加小心。

「咁多謝你先，可惜我無興趣。」

Ahsoka係心入面讚咗下呢位特工。佢聽到Ahsoka咁回答，完全無猶豫就開槍，但係Ahsoka更快。未夠半秒，Ahsoka已經上咗船，第二輪槍擊開始之前已經閂埋門。特工都無糾纏喺Ahsoka度門，即刻回頭上返自己艘船。睇嚟佢哋再無乜原因要留佢活口，可以直接將佢喺空中擊斃。

空戰對特工有好處。貨機實在太慢，而且無預備畀人高速飛行。反而佢哋艘船時髦得嚟，善於攻擊，同毒蛇一樣要準備食咗呢隻大象。Ahsoka今次嘅對手唔易對付。倉門未閂好佢就啟動引擎，佢飛到上天再望返轉頭，見到特工仲跑緊返去佢哋艘船。佢哋飛船嘅大炮好勁，但係唔夠快。只要唔好直接命中，應該無事。

「易過食生菜。」Ahsoka自嘲。

佢踩盡油門，嘗試係升空期間拉開距離。如果對方手駄唔掂，咁就好易走甩。

特工嘅飛船愈飛愈近。「好，當我錯，」

佢再畀多啲油，然後飛近啲山頂。佢希望佢咁做可以飛甩佢後面架機。特工向山果面射咗兩炮，大石喺Ahsoka艘船頂飛落嚟。Ahsoka避開咗舊大石，然後再飛低啲，想迫佢哋跟住佢一齊低飛。

「如果有雲擋住就好啦。」Ahsoka隨口噏。就算R2-D2喺度幫手都改變唔到天氣。

佢圍住個山頂掟咗個彎。成艘船嘅金屬都被離心力拉到極限，響到刺耳。一切都值得，因為就係呢幾秒，特工進入咗佢射程。佢無浪費呢個機會，貨船火力唔夠猛，但係夠密、夠集中。轉一個圈，特工船上其中一枝炮已經報銷。佢哋唯有再掉頭追返佢。

佢無浪費時間，雖則本身都唔多。佢已經用電腦準備緊入超光速空間，已經無必要在係呢區逗留。諗住hea幾日都搞咁多野！

喺回避特工期間，Ahsoka覺得自己頭腦好似愈來愈清晰。唔知係好定係壞，佢決定咗一件事：佢選擇咗為咗保護而家同將來嘅朋友，就算會令到佢逃亡難上加難，佢都要守住絕地身份嘅秘密。喺壓力之下做選擇，先知道自己臨時臨急都可以作出決斷。喺Raada揭露自己嘅身份雖則做成其他問題，始終係啱嘅；而係Thabeska保守秘密亦係啱嘅。面前已經再無單一條正確嘅路，佢知道未來佢會一次一次面對呢類選擇。無論如何，佢都只會係佢 — Ahsoka Tano。即使佢仲未知新嘅Ahsoka會係咩人，但係佢都已經準備好同Ashla道別。呢一刻，佢真係好想多謝黑日。

「都係收返。」特工已經擊中佢右面嘅引擎。而家艘船無之前飛得咁快，而且引擎仲要起煙。萬幸，超光速引擎仲未死。士急馬行田，Ahsoka艘船轉個急彎。特工隻船仍然向佢沖緊埋嚟。特工一係睇唔到佢急轉，一係就唔介意兜口兜面撞埋去。Ahsoka全力開火，中槍都好，特工依然全速前進。

Ahsoka尖叫住扭動馱盤。船打側旋轉，擦過特工艘船。Ahsoka都要用一段時間先間先可以重新穩定船身，同埋自己個胃。佢氣都未抖順，特工就已經用同樣速度係另一面飛緊過嚟。

特工艘船兩面嘅氣喉都已經出緊煙，Ahsoka望住噴出嚟嘅黑煙，諗下都覺得臭。貨船右引擎基本已經廢咗，死火都只係時間問題，然後Ahsoka就沒有然後。

「嚟啦嚟啦！」佢對住導航電腦叫。

呢刻，幾件事同時發生。首先，貨船右引擎死火，成艘船開始失控旋轉；其二，黑日特工抽起船頭向上升，好似想係安全距離睇住Ahsoka炒船；其三，上空仲有第三艘船，呢艘船大過Ahsoka嗰艘。

Ahsoka都係天旋地轉嗰時先見到呢艘新船。新船顧名思義，外觀都係好新淨。閃令令嘅船身，而且仲有幾枝最新科技嘅大炮。船上好似有標記，但係Ahsoka一時之間認唔出。唯一可以睇得出嘅係，呢班人唔係想攻擊佢，係想攻擊黑日班人。

面對住一艘咁大嘅船，任何好似蚊咁細嘅船都抵受唔住攻擊。由佢哋嘅行動之中就睇得出，特工好清楚自己無勝算。大船開咗一炮之後，佢就轉身走人。Ahsoka再次死裏逃生，然後穩定艘船，從樹頂升高，並嘗試離開大氣層進入超空間。無咗一個引擎升高實在太慢，而且佢同時要用盡全力去穩定船身。

隨住腎上腺素回落，Ahsoka分辨唔到隻大船嘅位置。佢試下睇雷達圖，但係完全無時間分神。

「仲差少少，仲差少少。」

最後，連人帶船衝出太空，喺左引擎燒埋之前及時熄咗佢。脫離星球嘅大氣同引力令到Ahsoka舒咗口氣，佢利用推進器維持穩定，慣性作用推緊船去到可以比佢進入超空間嘅位置。

「超光速引擎。」佢轉身對住導航，開始準備人手計算航道。

近距離警報瘋狂地響起。艘大船就正正喺佢上面，九成九一早就喺度等佢飛出軌道，然後等佢以為自己走甩嗰時就捉住佢。

「快啲啦。」佢對住電腦大叫。突然佢覺得心沉咗沉，一切都太遲。

一預所料，電腦一響起計算完嘅嗶一聲，乜事都無發生…因為佢已經被人用引力光束捉住。


	28. 第廿三章

**Miara** **小心翼翼將電流加載超過裝置嘅極限。** 正常情況下，好少會咁樣處理炸彈，由其是今次行動要有咁低調得咁低調。炸爛曬啲山頭對佢哋嚟講都無好處，而且仲會吸引其他人，去搵出爆炸聲嘅原頭。Miara保持鎮定，穩定雙手繼續整炸彈。相反，佢隔離嘅Kolvin就好心急。

「你可唔可以坐定定呀？」Kolvin揗嚟揗去搞到已經好緊張嘅Miara更加心煩。

「佢哋愈嚟愈近啦，Miara。」

「你當我白痴咩，我夠知啦。你催多我兩催炸鬼死埋你添呀。」

「你啱，對唔住。」

「你企埋一面得唔得呀，你擋住我啲光呀。」

Kolvin褪後幾步，Miara就繼續做野。只要整多幾件，佢就夠數。好彩一開始佢就預咗有機會要秘密行動。萬事俱備，安裝埋引爆線路個步就可以。

「行得，Kolvin。返入去隧道。」Miara未講完已經冚埋電路板。

「你真係想炸死埋我嫁？」Kolvin講就咁講，但係自己都已經走緊。

「緊係唔係，話就話試下。一陣呢度最多會勁大塵，炸都係炸出口嗰邊。」

Miara跟住Kolvin爬返入隧道。爬到頭頂頂到天花之後，Miara就引爆炸彈。地面傳出一陣震動，背後傳出岩石倒塌嘅巨聲。塵飛到周圍都係，佢兩個都係咁咳。

「走！」Miara覺得要用幾個星期先可以整走佢把口啲塵味。

Miara跟住Kolvin行，唔洗幾秒就返到大本營。Kaeden同慘慘豬Neera仲玩緊曲壺。佢一見到Miara就即刻行過去，用佢獨臂幫Miara拍走佢背脊嘅灰塵。

「喂，唔洗啦。」雖然Miara把口咁講，但係心底裏都知道Kaeden關心佢。

「對唔住。雖然我哋唔係分開好遠，但係一見唔到你就會好擔心。」

「我知。」

兩姊妹之間從未向對方坦白過自己嘅感受，但係Miara好明白。因為Kaeden去咗起義嗰晚，係Miara人生之中心情最差嘅一日。即使理性同佢講，無夜晚佢都唔會返嚟，但係佢就好似熱鍋上嘅螞蟻咁心急。當佢聽到Ahsoka艘船起飛嗰下，佢真係好想好似Neera咁衝出山窿大叫，係Kolvin攬實佢佢先冷靜到落嚟。Kaeden返番嚟嗰時，披頭散髮，隻手仲要fing下fing下。Miara痴住家姐，幾個鐘先肯分開。

「我真係好希望Ahsoka返番嚟。」Miara咁講。「我意思唔係話，想叫佢再救多我哋一次，但係我好想當面同佢講聲對唔住。」

「阿妹，你真係好奇怪。邊有人咁諗野嫁？不過我估我已經代你講咗。」

「我都唔係怪佢搞到而家咁。其實佢都係，盡佢所能去保護我哋姐。」

佢哋無討論到Selda、Vartan、或者其他無參與嗰晚突襲嘅人。咩都唔知固然唔好，但係無知得嚟仲要扮醒亂估，就令到成件事錯上加錯。

而家佢哋只可以耐心等待。

Neera玩曲壺玩到悶，開始口噏噏咁係角落度行嚟行去。Kolvin就去咗睇抽濕機，舊野呢幾日好似壞壞地有啲古怪聲。其他反抗者就檢查緊佢哋啲武器，雖然突襲完之後，一直都無用過，但係自從神秘生物出現之後，大部份人都需要啲野做下先可以分到心。

然後，洞口傳嚟一把聲。

「Keaden Larte，我知你係裏面。」

Keaden隻手開始抽筋，開始痛。Miara雙眼變得空洞。山窿入面所有人都望住Keaden，連Neera都係，好似石像咁望住佢。

「出嚟啦，係你啦。投降嘅，我仲可以放你班朋友一條生路。如果唔係我就會整冧曬呢度啲出入口，你地全部都會焗死。」

係Miara出手阻止Kaeden之前，佢已經行緊出去。

「你係度做咩野？你唔可以就咁就行出去㗎！」Miara咁講。

「咁我都唔可以留係度呀？我哋明知佢哋會搵到嚟，更加唔會堂堂正正同我哋打返場。只不過係咁唔好彩佢哋知我個名。」

「佢哋係唔係都會炸死我哋嫁啦。」Neera好冷靜咁講，面上完全無任何表情。雙眼仍然係亮麗嘅藍，但係眼神突然搵返細佬仲在生嗰時嘅火花。

「Ahsoka揀呢度係因為呢度有唔同出口，可以睇到唔同方向。」Kaeden提醒佢阿妹。「我會係最細個窿出去，你可以係第二個出口望住，如果你好彩嘅可能可以射低佢。」

「如果得佢一個就係。」Kolvin講。

「Kaeden Larte。最後通碟。」

「快啲埋位，我出去啦。」

「我都去，係你自己講嫁。我哋唔應該分開。」

Kaeden望住Neera，希望呢個大過佢少少嘅女仔會明白佢。Kaeden唔想佢阿妹好似佢咁比人折磨，然後佢就會一五一十咁同個官講曬佢知嘅野。Neera點點頭，然後舉起槍。槍係上次係突襲現場度執，係帝國最新款嘅槍，可以淨係擊暈敵人。Miara係咩都唔知嘅情況下比人擊暈。

「幫我同佢道歉。」Kaeden講完就轉身向洞口方向走。

爬過呢啲連住唔同出口嘅隧道都幾困難，即使係最短嗰條都唔容易得去邊。由於Kaeden手臂唔受得力，佢爬得極之辛苦，嚴格嚟講係拖緊自己出去。 _真係正_ ，心諗， _我應該唔係第一個比帝國捉兩次嘅人，但係應該就係最污糟邋遢嗰個。_ 如果佢哋畀一個遺願自己，諗都唔洗諗會叫佢哋比佢浸返個浴、沖返個涼先行刑。佢爬得咁慢起碼可以比到其他人有足夠時間準備。

佢行出去之前，想睇清楚呢隻野先。佢牛高馬大，而且係Kaeden未見過嘅種族。佢塊面灰到極之唔自然，仲要係臉頰、鼻、下巴都有一式一樣嘅條紋，天生出嚟額頭就鑿住邪惡兩個字咁，Kaeden幻想佢無咗呢啲可怕嘅特徵，同埋佢對冰藍色嘅眼，個人睇落應該會和善啲。不過就算佢真係咁嘅樣，都夠嚇人。佢仲著住一套灰色嘅制服，睇落就唔係軍人著果套，亦睇唔出佢係咩軍階，好似係專登設計成愈唔起眼愈好，除咗佢手上一把巨大嘅紅色雙頭劍。

唔知點解，Kaeden仲有勇氣向前行。

Kaeden仆咗出洞口，唔適應外面嘅陽光所以瞇起雙眼。企咗係生物面前，等緊佢下一步。

「我就係Kaeden。你而家可以放我班朋友一馬啦。」

灰色生物大笑，而且仲要笑得好難聽。

「但係佢哋出曬嚟，睇住你死喎。」佢舉起隻手。

Kaeden見過Ahsoka用原力兩次。第一次，佢將帝國嘅鐳射槍光束反射；第二次，佢將Kaeden升起，穿過囚室天窗。呢次同之前嘅唔同，Kaeden可以感受當中唔自然，唔合理嘅部分。Kolvin就被生物係佢左面嘅山窿扯咗出嚟，一手鍊住佢條頸，吊高成個人。

「停手。我投降啦。 **快啲停手！** 」

灰色嘅怪物無視Kaeden。Kolvin不停掙扎，但氣息愈嚟愈弱，愈嚟愈弱。當Kaeden嘅同伴向佢開火之後，情況變得更加差。

以佢地嘅槍法已經算快、狠、準，但係佢哋完全唔係怪物嘅對手。 一槍都唔中。怪物完全唔留手佢把光劍以極快速度回旋轉，睇落好似一個紅色嘅圈咁，將所有光束以反射返去槍手。Kaeden淨係聽到同伴倒下嘅慘叫聲，寂靜伴隨死亡而來。回神過後，Kaeden發現佢仲企係度，Kolvin係佢隔離唔郁得。佢已經唔再爭扎，雙眼再無任何光芒。Kaeden雙眼離開唔到Kolvin。Ahsoka上次唔畀佢目擊行刑，今次再無人保護佢。

「對抗帝國就有如此下場。」

佢扔出光劍，將Kolvin斬開。Kaeden尖叫，佢以為會有好多血飛出嚟，現實就只有左、右兩半嘅完整嘅屍體係地下。Kolvin嘅死法係佢哋之中最恐怖。光劍飛返去灰色生身嘅手上。佢收劍入鞘。莫講話要偷佢背上嘅劍，Kaeden連佢身都埋唔到。

「你係咩嚟？」Kaeden好出奇自己仲講到野。

「我就係未來。你仲未死就只係因為我要你幫我實現願望。」

佢一手捉住Kaeden未斷果隻手，拖住佢向前行。佢有諗過反抗，逼隻怪物喺呢度殺咗佢，同其他人一齊上路，咁佢就唔使再做人棋子。佢一定係為咗Ahsoka而嚟，呢個都係唯一嘅原因佢叫得出自己嗰名。Ahsoka曾經救過佢一次，佢哋想佢嚟救多佢一次。如果佢而家死咗，咁Ahsoka就無理由再返嚟呢度，咁Kaeden就可以係度同其他人化為飛灰…

係山窿入面暈咗嘅Miara，唔想佢走嘅Miara。佢要多謝Neera好醒咁整暈Miara。可惜，Neera已經死咗，佢想講多謝都講唔到。Kaeden仲要生存落去，等阿妹可以逃離灰色生物嘅魔爪。

「好啦好啦！」佢fing開灰色生物隻手。好痛，唔止隻手，身、心，每一部分都好痛。「我自己識行。」

「好。我哋都想你完整咁見返你個絕地朋友。」

佢再次大笑，真係笑得好難聽，然後係咁推Kaeden背脊。比佢一推，差啲跌親。Kaeden用最快嘅速度行返去鎮，Kaeden唔知帝國枝槍會整暈Miara幾耐。佢唔想Miara一起身就見到周圍都係朋友嘅屍體，由其係Neera。起碼佢仲未死，佢一定夠醒目返去搵Selda或者Vartan，唔會做埋啲白痴野話要去救自己。

至於Ahsoka，佢係絕地武士。佢參與過複製人戰爭，仲要逃離過大屠殺，代表佢好醒，而且有後盾。佢會知呢個係陷阱，佢會由Kaeden去死，或者佢會預備好返嚟打場真正嘅交。

Kaeden心入面抱緊信念，就算佢得返一隻手都好。佢咬緊牙關，繼續向前行。


	29. 第廿四章

**引力光速** 施施然拉近貨船，幾乎慢到好似係專登畀時間Ahsoka裝備好自己反擊，所以佢捉緊機會。佢無攞手槍，而係打開所有Fardi船上都有配備嘅武器箱。雖然之前一直都無需要用到，但係凡事都有第一次。箱內幾把細口徑激光槍、麻醉槍、無牌手榴彈全部都唔啱用。軋籠底嘅一對短棍最似以前對光劍，靠佢頂住當先。Ahsoka攞起短棍行去艙門口準備。

等到頸都長，艙門終於打開。兩個人戴住頭盔，槍口對外。Ahsoka唔知佢哋係咪船上唯一嘅人，佢亦都唔會齋等。一躍半空，一腳踢向高佬個頭盔，右手執棍揮向另一人。佢先發制人打低咗高佬，但係矮啲嘅女人就避開攻擊。

「喂，等陣！」 個女人話。「我哋係代表... ...」

一個左勾拳搞掂埋佢，淨返嘅說話佢一句都聽到唔到。兩個人醒返就已經唔會再見到Ahsoka。首先要熄咗引力光束，佢立即向船橋出發。

帶住雙棍傍身，Ahsoka靜靜雞咁搜索太空船。由貨倉到船橋唔遠，佢唔想被人偷襲，所以佢兜路檢查埋引擎房同休息室。明明維生系統可以容納更多船員，就好古怪咁一個人都無。或者佢對手寧願要多啲私人空間。

Ahsoka鬆一鬆膊頭，打開船橋閘門。 佢首先留意到連呢度都無人，然後聽到一段吹哨聲，把聲就好似——

「R2！」佢唔覺意叫咗出嚟。佢實在太愕然同驚喜。今日實在發生咗太多事。

銀藍色嘅機械人由控制台轉身，轆得快到想飛起。佢一路嗶嗶叫，快到連Ahsoka都聽唔清楚佢講緊乜。不過聽佢把聲都知，佢同Ahsoka一樣咁開心見到對方。

「你無事太好啦，」Ahsoka踎低攬一攬R2。幾幼稚都好，睇嚟R2好欣賞佢嘅擁抱。「佢哋無洗走你記憶？」

R2得意地嗶一聲。

「你幫個參議員手？但係唔話得畀我聽係邊個？」 Ahsoka問。R2不嬲好識守秘密。「咁你貨倉班朋友呢？佢哋又係咩人？ 」

R2轆過去投影儀， 打開兩個全息像，介紹畀佢打暈嘅機師同助手。

「希望佢哋大人有大量啦，」Ahsoka話。「有無搞錯呀？用引力光速嚟捉人。」

R2輕鬆地吹著口哨返番嚟Ahsoka身邊。此地不宜久留，但係佢真係唔想再同R2分開。

「佢哋任務目的係咩呀？」

R2揀咗可以講嘅答佢：機師係收到柯打，要帶佢去見一個人。

「就係嗰個你唔肯話畀我知嘅參議院員？R2，唔該你，我一定要知。」

R2左轆右轆，終於決定講出一個名。

「Bail Organa？佢仲未被失蹤？佢出咗名同情絕地，實好多人想佢死。」

R2嘅嗶聲話：你有所不知啦。

「你又唔講得呀嘛，我明。」

R2提醒佢唔止絕地，Padmé Amidala都認為Bail Organa信得過。Ahsoka唯有嘆氣。

「不如你幫我解開引力光束，」Ahsoka問R2。「我走咗之後千祈唔好同任何人講見過我。留個訊號畀我跟住隻船，如果可以嘅我會嚟搵你。我應承你，好唔好？」

R2又轆前轆後，佢一生見過唔少風浪，會明白Ahsoka點解想盡量自己作主。等咗一陣，R2嗶聲同意，交低追蹤太空船嘅訊號。

「唔該你R2，」Ahsoka話。佢轉身離開，但係R2又轆到佢身邊，傷心地嗚嗚叫。

「我知，拍檔，」佢心入面屬於Anakin嘅位置仍然空蕩蕩。「我都好掛住佢。」

R2轆返去控制台，抹走兩人對話嘅閉路電視片段。機械人向佢道別，再電暈自己，假扮係Ahsoka做嘅。呃唔到Bail Organa，所以如果佢留心嘅，實知對手係咩人，對付兩個機師就綽綽有餘。

Ahsoka抓緊時間，佢將兩個機師拉返去船艙，再返自己船上撻著殘殘地嘅引擎。離開貨倉後，佢叫電腦再搵個隱蔽地方修理艘船。

最後，佢揀咗個撞到黑日特工附近嘅無名衛星，希望佢哋都唔係喺嗰度歇腳。不過講真嗰句，就算係佢，都應該唔會行衰運到咁。當R2嘅訊號點燈話畀佢聽機師嘅目的地時候，佢已經差唔多整好自己隻船。佢望住個信號斷開，代表佢哋已經進入超空間，決定瞌一瞌。佢想畀佢哋領先，由得佢哋帶頭，佢要同Bail見面就要養足精神

喺某個無名衛星上飄浮，Ahsoka合埋雙眼瞓著咗。

* * *

Bail睇Chardri Tage份報告時，盡量保持嚴肅，忍住唔偷笑。佢哋連睇都未睇清楚絕地個樣，兩三下就即刻畀人打低咗，仲搞掂埋部機械人同引力光束。Bail有少少唔好意思，事前無警告Tage。好明顯個絕地，同其他參與過複製人戰爭嘅老兵一樣咁好打。佢甚至連閉路電視片段都抹得一乾二淨，但係就百密一疏。

對住引擎室嘅鏡頭，原本影唔到有咩特別。但只要起啱嘅時機暫停，發動機上面好明顯見到一對丫角。個絕地想確保間房無人。Bail忍住唔叫出聲歡呼。佢認得呢種花紋，佢唔係一個普通嘅絕地，而係Ahsoka Tano。佢要即刻搵到佢。

諗深一層，Ahsoka一定認得R2。而且，R2實認得佢。

「你個二五仔呀，」Bail埋怨唔在場嘅機械人。

佢唔可以怪Ahsoka咁小心。比起Skywalker同Kenobi，Bail好少同佢合作。佢離開Coruscant嗰陣都無同咩人正式道別。而且，嚴格嚟講Bail係搵咗兩個人去夾佢返嚟。不過佢一定有個計劃，而R2實知道係乜嘢，爭在無打鑼打鼓，叫佢準備Ahsoka嘅到嚟。

佢錄咗個新口訊畀Tage，就算搵唔到絕地，都照樣去預定嘅坐標。Tage無用全息像回應，只係回咗個收到嘅密碼，但係Bail知道佢一定會跟足指示做。

Ahsoka會嚟搵佢，而佢亦都已經準備好。佢唔知會同佢講乜，亦都唔知道佢已經知道幾多，仲唔肯定應該要講幾多畀佢知，或者佢咩都唔同佢講會更好。佢諗起個女，喺Alderaan上面好安全；仲有個男仔，喺沙漠度隱居。佢有責任守住佢哋嘅秘密。佢會盡量探一探Ahsoka嘅口風，如果佢已經知道嘅，佢會好幫得手。佢唔可以話畀佢聽Obi-wan仲未死，但係佢有其他方法得到佢嘅信任。佢首先應該親身去邀請佢。

Bail離開辦公室向船橋出發。船長當緊值，所以好快就搵到佢。Tantive IV嘅Antilles船長好忠心，知道唔應該喺船員面前問太多問題。Bail慢慢咁將反抗軍成員安插喺身邊，又或者招募現有嘅船員加入。過程一定要好有耐性、好小心。呢度嘅人對Alderran、對Breha女皇夠忠誠。其他嘅要慢慢嚟。喺呢一度同個絕地見面係最安全。

超空間嘅旅程好短暫，佢哋到嘅時候，Tage已經等緊佢哋。唔見Ahsoka嘅蹤影。佢哋身處嘅星系空空如也，只係得零散嘅無人星球。Antilles選擇咗一個必要時，都有藏身之處嘅地方見面。佢哋等咗幾個鐘，都見唔到有其他船。最後，Bail命令Tage帶返R2上船，然後就可以走。或者佢睇錯咗Ahsoka分人，或者佢已經適應咗新生活，唔想再被捲入另一場戰爭。呢樣都唔怪得佢。

Bail望住R2返番去佢閃令令嘅禮儀機械人朋友身邊。佢朋友一開口就講唔停。 跟住就返辦公室。佢喺船身中心行過走廊。佢不嬲無乜點留意客房後面嘅維修通道。通氣口連接住每間客房嘅冷氣系統，仲通到去船橋同引擎室。如果大走廊有咩事，仲可以經呢條通道去逃生艙。

Bail走入去船上嘅辦公室，一開燈就嚇到個心離一離 。坐起佢張大班椅上嘅，係一身太空衣嘅Ahsoka Tano。

「你好，參議員，」Ahsoka笑住講。「聽講你想搵我？」


	30. 第廿五章

「你點入嚟㗎？」Bail衝口而出。

「Artoo一上船就幫我開門，」 Ahsoka 答。

「都係調佢放假好啲，」Bail溫柔咁講。 「呢個機械人太獨立。」

「咁佢跟得壞榜樣多呀嘛。」

「你又無錯。不過佢主人都係你師傅喎。」

「其實我講緊Amidala議員，Artoo原本係屬於佢先嘅。」

Bail不禁哽咽，佢轉移話題：「你艘船呢？」

「我收埋咗喺個無人星上面。隻船咁細，除非有人咁啱望出窗口，掃瞄器應該搵唔到，」Ahsoka望一望頭盔。「好彩搵到個啱我戴。」

「做咩唔跟佢哋嚟？你唔使專登走多轉。」

「我好難信招呼都唔打聲，就用引力光束嘅人。你應該無同佢哋講目標係邊個？」

「無。我想將你身份保密，我見到閉路電視條片之前，都唔知道係你。」

「Artoo明明應該洗走曬㗎喎，」Ahsoka扁嘴。「你無講錯，佢太獨立。」

「要班人馬，又唔會害咗佢哋，唔係咁容易。新政府無情講，如果你唔想俾人搵到嘅，我會畀呢個選擇你。」

「你點知去邊度搵人？」

「我留意住喺新秩序之下，邊度有好人好事。發生得夠多嘅，我會查下背後係咩人，搵佢傾下。」

「你哋會傾啲咩？」

Bail望多面前嘅人兩眼，決定坦白。

「反抗軍，Tano學徒。我搵緊人一齊對抗帝國，對抗皇帝嘅極權。」

「參議員，你唔應該再咁叫我，」Ahsoka細細聲講。「我唔值得你信。」

Bail由得佢消化下。政治生涯教識咗佢點令人開口。

「有一個星球，」 Ahsoka終於出聲 。「一個衛星。 帝國嚟嗰陣時，我試過幫佢哋手。但係我幫唔到，仲死咗人。我要揼低佢哋自己一個走。」

「Raada。我聽過嗰度嘅傳聞，仲知道你做過嘅事。」

「我哋試過反抗，但係根本無用，仲越打越衰。唔同複製人戰爭嗰陣，嗰陣我唔會得自己一個，有隊軍隊，有師父，我有——」

佢有Anakin Skywalker。

「Ahsoka，你無可能靠自己一個打贏帝國，」Bail溫柔咁講。 「你唔使自己一個孭曬上身。你可以加入我哋。」

「我唔可以再指揮人，」Ahsoka搖頭。「我唔可以再叫人去送死。我已經試過太多次啦。」

「我哋會搵到嘢畀你做。 你都估到我哋有幾等人用。」

Bail睇得出佢好有興趣。有支援，比佢一個周圍幫人更加有保障。追緊佢嘅人都無咁容易搵到佢行蹤。

「啲細路，」Ahsoka沉默咗一段時間之後開聲。Bail聽到佢提起細路，個心即刻沉咗落嚟。「成個銀河系嘅細路。我見過一個，但係出面仲有其他。佢哋原本可以成為絕地，但係而家，就咁生存喺銀河都太危險。有嘢想捉佢哋。我唔知係乜嘢。我從來都未見過。但係如果你幫我搵到佢出嚟嘅，我就加入你嘅反抗軍。」

Ahsoka講起嘅時候Anakin同Padmé時輕鬆嘅態度令Bail推測，佢可能都知道佢哋兩個嘅關係，只係唔知道發展到咩地步。佢肯定佢唔知道Leia兩兄妹嘅事。 佢唔可以畀Ahsoka知道佢守護緊乜嘢，但係就會出盡全力，行勻成個銀河系去幫佢。有其他人幫手搵出呢個威脅對佢都係好事。佢同任何同原力扯上關係嘅事行得越遠，就可以更加好保護到個女。

「聽落係我賺咗，」Bail定驚後話。「咁啱我有個任務，你準備好未？」

* * *

Ahsoka好攰，但係盡量唔起塊面度表現出嚟。被黑日特工追、跟住輪到Bail手下、仲有喺外太空潛入嚟上下顛倒嗰段路，佢已經攰到散曬。當佢同參議員單打、問候、到終於談判嘅時候，佢叫自己盡力坐直。佢話有任務嗰陣，佢爭啲想暈低。不過佢都捱咗咁耐，捱多一陣啦。

「我出發之前最好都係食啲嘢，」Ahsoka話。「你有咩認為我搞得掂嘅，即管講。」

「Raada，」Bail答。Ahsoka即刻為醒神番。「我嗰區嘅線人情報不嬲唔係好準，所以用咗咁耐時間先搵到你。但係今次單料，珍珠都無咁真。」

Ahsoka伸手接過Bail畀佢嘅平板電腦。Bail一邊解釋情況，佢一邊碌住平板上嘅資料。地圖、軍營平面圖：全部係佢已知嘅事。

「嗰度好似出現咗新嘅帝國特工，」Bail繼續。「佢唔屬於軍隊體系，但係好犀利。如果佢想嘅，隨時可以接管軍隊。佢仲將啲軍官好似白兵咁點嚟點去。仲有人見到佢帶住一把雙刃嘅紅色光劍。」

Ahsoka爭啲揸唔穩平板。佢越嚟越容易嚇親。佢需要重新集中，但係就唔知自己嘅焦點可以放喺邊度。

「佢咩樣㗎？」Ahsoka問。

「大部分人都淨係講得出佢黑蚊蚊。唔係好有用哦可？拍到佢嘅片都睇唔出啲乜。」

Ahsoka靈機一觸，一般人唔會用「黑蚊蚊」嚟形容佢通常嘅對手。一定係啲人未見過，就好似——

「鴉烏？」Ahsoka講咗出口。「黑蚊蚊到，好似得個影咁？」

「我諗係。傳聞話佢行動好快，攞住光劍嘅應該都識用原力，你話係咪？」

「唔一定，不過今次應該係。帝國唔會隨隨便便派個人去追殺絕地。」

「你點知佢追殺緊絕地？」

「你唔覺得好奇怪嘅咩？點解Raada嘅情報突然準咗咁多？咁啱撞正你話嘅，我啲『好人好事』吸引到你注意嗰陣？呢個人可能唔想再等，想釣大魚。」

「我無諗到最後一點。不過你講得啱，我的確覺得有啲奇怪。仲有件事你要知。我初頭以為只係一個普通嘅陷阱，聽你咁講，我諗個陷阱係特別準備畀你。」

Bail接過平板，打開最新一個檔案。Bail嘅探員截獲到一幅由監視鏡頭影到嘅相。如果係唔小心洩漏出嚟嘅，畫面竟然異常地高清。知道佢係一個陷阱之後，點解影得咁清楚就好明顯。

Ahsoka一望到幅相就心跳加速，好似抖唔到氣咁。嗰隻灰色嘅生物戴住頭盔，劍著起紅光。被佢捉住嘅Kaeden披頭散髮，手臂嘅傷仲包紮住。

「弊喇，」Ahsoka喘氣。「我一定要——」

「唔得，」Bail嚴肅地講。Ahsoka成個人定曬啤住佢。Bail嘅表情變得溫柔，搭住Ahsoka膊頭。「Ahsoka，你要抖下。要計劃好點做。佢哋唔會再傷害佢，佢哋要等你出現先。你可以做嘅就係裝備好自己。」

佢個人跌返落張凳度，洩氣咁垂低雙手。Bail拍拍佢膊頭。門外突然傳嚟一陣嘈雜聲，兩個人即刻緊張上嚟。大門打開，Antilles船長帶住幾個守衛衝咗入房。

「參議員！」Antilles大叫一聲。佢停低檢查辦公室，再吩咐守衛退下。

「船長，唔使緊張，」Bail話。「呢個係我朋友。佢會喺度陪我一陣。我哋走之前要去接埋佢架船。準備間客房畀佢。」

隊長點頭，然後同入嚟一樣咁快走咗。

「你無同佢講我身份，」Ahsoka講。「你身邊真係咁少人信得過？」

「無錯。但係我哋每日都鞏固緊人手。不過我始終唔鍾意將人哋嘅秘密講出嚟。你想話畀佢知嘅隨便你。」

「唔該你。」Ahsoka答。「你話有客房？」

Bail為佢帶路，然後落去貨倉，確保Ahsoka艘船有好好拖上嚟。Ahsoka洗咗個面，除咗件壓力衣。佢無攞到行李，但係嗰細包零件就跟身。佢打開檢查，所有嘢都仲喺度。

「都爛到咁，仲可以點攪和件事？」Ahsoka慨嘆。然後就準備換衫。

佢心大心細：食嘢先，定瞓覺先好？後者唔使用咁多力。佢一上床就即刻瞓著。

* * *

Ahsoka發夢見到一片冰雪，一種佢多年嚟無感受過嘅焦急。佢要喺日落之前返到洞口，如果唔係就會被冰封喺星球入面。但係佢粒水晶喺邊度呢？ Yoda大師同平時一樣講曬佛偈，淨係話畀佢聽船到橋頭自然直。但係佢粒水晶究竟喺邊度？佢點樣先知道搵啱咗？

Ahsoka停低腳步，瞇埋雙眼，諗清楚自己呢一刻知道嘅事。 Yoda大師係奇奇怪怪，好多時候佢都聽唔明佢講乜，但係佢就永遠都係啱嘅。佢唯有相信佢而家講得啱。佢會搵到佢粒水晶，見到佢嘅時候就會認得。

打開雙眼，黑暗嘅洞穴中有一點閃閃發光。個光點呼喚佢，Ahsoka飛奔向前。去到嘅時候，佢見到光點係一粒水晶。就好似大師講嘅咁樣，佢知道係屬於佢嘅。水晶跌落嘅佢雙手。佢轉身跑向洞口。

* * *

佢瞓醒嘅時候間房暖笠笠，所以Ahsoka都知道佢個夢已經告一段落。

「多謝你呀，大師，」佢細細聲講。但佢知道大師無辦法聽到，就算佢聽到嘅都幫唔到佢。

佢起身行向枱面，喺行李中抽出裝著零件嘅細袋。佢將一直帶喺身嘅零件倒曬落枱面。而家佢見到有幾舊係無用嘅就抌咗佢留返低嘅零件會有啲用。

製作光劍係絕地中最高嘅藝術，Ahsoka重來無試過單獨進行。而家無得揀，仲少咗樣好重要嘅材料。佢嘅幻象指引佢去依琳嘅水晶，佢唯有相信原力都覺得佢而家行緊一條正路。佢手頭上嘅材料已經足夠製作光劍劍柄。優雅講唔上，實用就十足。

試咗幾次，佢終於砌到一把似樣嘅出嚟。耳邊爭啲聽到Huyang教授吟吟噚噚咁哦佢[註13]，起碼佢自己就好滿意作品。佢企起身伸個懶腰，再出去搵參議員。佢喺食堂度見到佢同船長傾緊偈。

「等陣船長，」佢留住船長。「我諗我都要你幫手。」

「Ahsoka，你諗緊乜嘢？」Bail問。

Ahsoka講咗個計劃畀佢聽。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [註13] Clone Wars Younglings arc 506-509. 506去Ilum山洞搵水晶。507 Huyang教授出場，係Jedi船上嘅機械人。Ahsoka同班細路之後被Hondo Ohnaka為首嘅海盜偷襲。


	31. 伊琳

清如洗，冷如冰，靜如水， 漸漸生長。直到等到佢哋主人之前，一點一滴平和咁生長。

每過一段時間，都會有人嚟呢度，召喚佢哋，兩者之間就好似完美嘅交響樂咁。水晶會選擇自己嘅主人，而只有被選中嘅先會聽到水晶低吟嘅旋律，同埋自身嘅光芒。其他人就只見到一舊冰，掂行掂過。

亦都有比較大粒、肉眼可見嘅水晶，但係如果唔精心調整，就無法發揮水晶嘅心；亦都有啲比較細粒，細到好似指甲咁細。即使細到咁，都有能力可以發揮強大嘅能量同搵到主人。係搵到之前，唯一嘅責任就係等待、成長。

水晶嘅生長地漫無規律。有啲星球就有數唔到咁多水晶，而呢啲地方多數會被視為聖地。有好多人黎朝聖，同時會學習有關水晶同埋光劍製作嘅有關知識。水晶發出嘅光明就如此照亮整個宇宙。

黑暗水晶一樣係被製造出黎，但係就唔係黎自聖地。通常係喺水晶嘅主人身上奪得，然後經自己雙手侵蝕水晶嘅心。就算係石頭，喺原力之下都可以扭曲變形。擠壓、變型，直到水晶嘅心敞血為止，最後水晶就只剩下深紅色嘅光芒。光與暗嘅平衡終於上演，呢種平衡就同受傷嘅水晶一樣脆弱。

第一艘船到達水晶所在嘅星球嗰時，一切如常。經常都有人黎，水晶亦會搵到主人，但係今次唔同。今次無年輕嘅主人聆聽水晶低吟，無學生求知若渴，只有無盡嘅貪婪，貪婪同貪婪。

整個聖地被蹂躪，水晶被人粗暴地破壞，將佢哋扭曲，據為已用。

星球再稱唔上聖地，而且再無任何人黎呢度朝聖。反而，唔想聽到水晶絕望嘅低吟，曾經黎過呢度嘅人會避免重回此地。

宇宙無限廣闊，仲有無數咁多嘅星球，有無數咁多嘅水晶。只不過會更少、更難搵。如果用心聽，仍然會聽到佢哋低聲歌唱；如果有心，要搵到佢哋其實唔難。唯一條件就需要謙卑同耐心咁學習。

清如洗，冷如冰，靜如水， 漸漸生長。

直到等到佢哋主人之前，一點一滴平和咁生長。


	32. 第廿六章

**Ahsoka** **拒絕咗Bail艘新船，** 佢有嘅船全部又快又靚，一睇就知係核心世界嘅最新款。Ahsoka反建議想用返自己艘船。雖然係廢，但係起碼唔會好似議員堆船咁，係外圍世界度太過突出。至少佢比Antille班船員幫佢手整返好個引擎。嚴格嚟講，係Ahsoka睇住R2-D2整。

R2整緊野嗰時，Ahsoka利用呢個機會去觀察下Bail嘅組織。佢曾經講過，唔係船上每一個人都知道佢全盤計劃，但係睇落佢哋都知佢哋做緊嘅野係帝國唔容許。佢有時都可以喺走廊偷聽到船員傾計，佢哋大部分都係向Alderaan、Breha同Bail效忠。呢個係一個好開始。Bail成日講佢嘅計劃進行得太慢，不過佢嘅基礎打得夠扎實。更加唔洗講，佢有嘅資源比起Ahsoka同班農夫喺Raada嘅多，而且佢嘅人手本身就受過軍事訓練，習慣服從命令。

Ahsoka同R2-D2坐住係機庫，諗返佢係Raada所做嘅野，係比想像中更加成功。唔似喺Onderon，佢有時間，而且更重要係佢有Rex幫佢手。雖然有死傷，但係佢喺Raada唔算得上係失敗，而且佢學識一種新嘅戰略。明白到自己需要有耐性，對自己、對同佢一齊戰鬥嘅人都一樣。

R2-D2嗶嗶聲咁問Ahsoka問題，Ahsoka望下佢嘅成品。唔知點解佢覺得，佢哋兩個都明白R2唔需要其他意見。

「睇落無得頂，R2。我真係好掛住你，由其係整野呢方面。」

小機械人發出快樂嘅嗶嗶聲，然後又做多咗幾樣改動。引擎聲聽落好似重獲新生咁。Ahsoka跳起身。

「多謝你。聽落好似好過以前咁。」

R2-D2沾沾自喜，執返好啲野，然後咩都無講就咁走咗。佢經過向住Ahsoka行嚟嘅Bail。議員今日休息，同時都進行緊一個比得上Ahsoka嗰個咁危險嘅任務。佢啱啱先喺Coruscant扮完皇帝係議會入面嘅扯線公仔，忙到衫都未換。

「你真係唔洗要人幫你手？Chardri同Tamsin無咁小器，同埋佢哋好識走位。當然，佢哋都知自己對付緊啲乜。」

Ashoka微微笑。引擎最後嘅測試都完成，佢隨時都可以走。

「唔洗啦多謝。我自己一個仲好。」

「係唔係絕地啲神神秘秘野？」Bail咁問，佢之前幾日討論果時，佢有意無意無講某啲重點，Bail無追問落去。而家確保無人偷聽佢哋講野之後，Ahsoka都明白佢有權知道自己承受啲咩風險。

「唔係。只係有啲難解釋。我應該唔係淨返好多時間，而且做決定要好快，旁觀者應該有啲難明。我保證唔係介意你幫手。」

「其實無咩問題。我都同唔少絕地合作過，我知道幾時要比佢哋自己一個去做野。」

「其實我嚴格上嚟講唔係絕地。」Ahsoka咁講。佢哋之前無提及過呢個話題，但係而家得返佢哋兩個，畀佢早啲知道佢所投資嘅，未必有相對嘅回報，對大家都公平啲。「我離開咗陵廟，放棄咗成為絕地。」

「如果你唔係絕地嘅話，咁Ahsoka Tano，你係邊個？講真對我嚟講，你言行點睇都似一名絕地。」

「我諗到嘅，話畀你知吖，」Ahsoka拍拍個引擎蓋。「多謝你借R2比我。個引擎同原廠出品一樣。」

「隨時都歡迎。我都要走，你一畀訊號我哋就會即刻趕嚟。」

議員離開之後，Ahsoka改多幾樣野，就開始準備出發。琴日臨急臨忙，佢做咗唔少決定。佢要知道除咗引擎之外仲有無其他機件受損。睇落無盡嘅等待搞到佢好心煩，但係而家有時間，有地方比佢慢慢整，佢知道耐心係有回報。

佢以為自己琴晚會瞓唔著覺，一合埋眼就會夢見Kaeden比人拎住把光劍，對住佢喉嚨。但係佢太過攰，佢一瞓低，隻眼就自己耷落嚟。幾個鐘之後，佢瞓醒。雖然佢身體感覺好咗，但係腦入面嘅影像令佢更加痛苦：Kaeden係Raada都應該瞓得唔好。

佢迫自己冷靜，要清空自己腦入面所想嘅一切。唔容易，但係知道唔清空，比情緒影響嘅話只會對為人為己百害而無一利。佢可能唔係一個絕地，但係起碼要扮演呢個角色多一段時間。佢知道所需步驟係咩，總知而家為咗朋友：要清空思緒，望清目標。

準備起飛嘅工作已經完成，檢查結果一切完美。佢放好行裝：佢對棍，佢個袋，仲有其他Bail畀佢有用嘅野。放住檢柄嘅袋仔就放喺身邊。雖然好墜手，但係佢唔想放埋佢喺一二面。

佢要求起飛，好快就獲許。甲板上嘅工作人員祝Ahsoka好運。貨船係機庫起飛，然後計算準備進入超空間。

一切預備好，Ahsoka將雙手放係控制捍上面，望住遠方，進入超空間。

* * *

伊琳(Ilum)係個冰天雪地嘅星球。冰、冷，但係如果你唔係留係出面太耐嘅話，都係一個幾靚嘅地方。一直以嚟，呢度都係絕地嘅聖地。Ahsoka嚟過呢度三次：頭兩次係為佢自己兩粒水晶而嚟；第三次係陪班幼徒嚟。除咗佢好興奮搵到製作光劍嘅材料之外，頭兩次嘅體驗都無咩特別。第三次就比較似係一場冒險，仲撞正班海盜。Ahsoka好希望呢次旅程平靜。

佢計算好離開超空間嘅距離，係啱啱好遠離伊琳少少。如果佢記得伊琳收埋啲咩，咁其他人自然都會。佢同時都唔知道班黑暗面嘅信徒係邊到拎到啲水晶，但係肯定嘅係佢哋係某一度拎到。隱陣起見，佢都唔介意浪費少少時間。當佢一跳出超空間，佢就好興幸自己做咗呢個決定。

佢見到最少兩艘殲滅艦，同埋一艘大型礦船係軌道等緊佢。帝國當然知道冰天雪地之下有啲咩。

星球睇落比Ahsoka想像嘅更差。之前係軌道睇，佢只係一粒完整嘅大雪球，時不時仲會見到反射嘅太陽光。由高空睇印象已經深刻，好難想像係地面睇會點。以前可以係星球表面睇到嘅懸崖峭壁，都被破壞。就咁望住佢都覺得痛。

地表一大塊一大塊泥土被掘走，遠見可以睇到山泥倒塌同岩漿係地心噴射出嚟。Ahsoka唔帶住咩期望去掃瞄星球表面，睇下昔日嘅入口仲係唔係度。一如所料，已經倒塌咗。幾代絕地所使用嘅瀑布入口，已被帝國摧毀。

憤怒係由心底湧上嚟，Ahsoka用盡全力先可以將佢抑壓住。佢哋夠膽死入侵伊琳，入侵呢個咁靚嘅地方，為咗啲乜？鏟走一土一石，為嘅就係可能肉眼都睇唔到水晶碎片？真係可怕又浪費嘅諗法，而且仲相當嚇人。破壞山旯旮咁遠嘅星球嘅土壤係一回事，毀滅成個星球，就算一忽一忽做，又係另一回事。帝國唔知道自己嘅極限係咩，而且完全唔尊重宇宙任何形式嘅生命。

點樣攻擊採礦船，佢嘅弱點係咩，佢已經諗得七七八八。只要佢可以繞過嗰堆殲滅艦嗁話，應該成事。然後，佢醒返起點解佢唔可以咁做——Raada。佢要返去Radaa，佢仲未可以死住，或者因為呢啲無謂嘅小事比人捉住。做完幫唔到大局，佢提醒自己呢點，同時都為伊琳成為犧牲品而傷心。嗰度都無人住，更可況都無人再需要呢個地方。佢亦唔會係度度過自己餘生，出面仲人需要佢，比伊琳更加值得、更需要佢。

但係佢仍然需要水晶。佢要避開殲滅艦嘅雷達。佢飛到去星系入面最遠嘅星球，一個無名嘅黑色巨石，只有極少引力、無大氣層。泊好貨船係表面，為咗防止被人發現，閂曬所有電子儀器。跟住佢翹住腳坐咗喺船中間嘅地下，裝住劍柄嘅袋仔放係大脾上面，開始冥想，透過原力去尋找答案。

佢計劃第一步就撞板，但係呢樣野唔係佢而家想尋找嘅。佢集中係現在，而家要做啲乜，下一秒會有啲乜，佢無咗伊琳下一步應該要點…

心如止水，佢開始感應到半個星系以外、冰冷嘅伊琳。水晶無好似佢第一次去咁，同佢低聲歌唱。以前，只要佢一跳出超空間，佢就可以聽到佢哋大合唱。不過，當年佢仲唔知發生咩事。而家乜都無，無野係度等緊Ahsoka。佢可以感受到冰底之下仍然有唔少水晶，不過無一粒係為咗Ahsoka而生長。

佢心諗： _咁佢自己嗰對係邊呢？應該去邊到搵？唔通真係返去Rex個墳頭都睇下搵唔搵得返兩把劍？應該都無啦，太值錢啦，而且走果時仲要專登放係個當眼位。_

佢打開星圖，銀河星宿投射係機艙入面，然後將伊琳嘅位置較到啱啱喺自己面前冥想。佢跟隨住水晶嘅紋路，結構，去尋找下一個有水晶嘅星球。佢知道宇宙唔止得呢個地方有。Yoda大師雖然無講太多，但係佢的確暗示過。呢個銀河廣闊無邊。

就係喺度，穿過地域嘅制限。佢可以聽到熟悉嘅歌。佢聆聽住淨係屬於佢嘅歌聲，跟住直覺向嗰個方向望過去。希望一打開眼就可以見到水晶已經係度等緊佢。

佢打開雙眼，見到目的地。

Raada。


	33. 第廿七章

Ahsoka係黑暗之中降落Raada。佢專登揀咗衛星背面降落，遠離市鎮同農田。帝國軍等緊佢，佢哋隨時都會掃描到艘船，留艘船喺度先有機會完成佢任務嘅第一部分。

佢將所有要用嘅嘢執落斜揹袋，戴好手腕上嘅通訊器。執到手槍嘅時候，佢有啲猶疑。如果依計行事，無需要用到，佢都唔肯定支槍仔對怪物有咩用。不過可能有人啱用，反正唔呀掟，帶多一陣都無壞。佢將槍扣落腰帶，向鎮上出發。

佢跑咗兩個幾鐘先見到少少人煙。佢見到一團好細嘅火堆，個坑挖得唔夠深，遮唔曬火光。雖然Ahsoka唔可以斷定，但好可能代表點火嘅人唔係帝國軍。

佢偷偷地行埋去。個人影細細粒，一頭黑色嘅頭髮，係Miara。

Ahsoka盡量行緊啲先叫佢個名。佢唔想嚇親Miara，但係漆黑之中，佢無咩選擇。

「Miara，」Ahsoka輕輕叫佢。Miara都係嚇親，伸手攞偷襲步兵機嗰晚嘅舊手槍。

「冷靜啲，無事㗎。Miara，係我呀。Ahsoka呀。」

「Ahsoka？」Miara唔敢相信自己雙眼。

Miara面色蒼白，好明顯啱啱喊過嚟，仍然見到兩行淚痕。佢把頭髮亂曬，仲好大個眼袋。佢睇落好驚、好驚。

「Ahsoka！」Miara再叫，衝前去攬住Ahsoka，喊住口講：「你返咗嚟！Kaeden話你會返嚟㗎！佢話你會返嚟㗎。」

「殊，Miara，」Ahsoka安慰佢。佢扶Miara返去微弱嘅火堆旁邊。「究竟發生咗咩事？做咩得你自己一個喺呢度嘅？」

「我哋原本無事㗎，」Miara喊到斷斷續續，慢慢講。「係就係好辛苦，但係我哋聽你講匿埋咗。跟住有隻怪物嚟咗，佢叫得出Kaeden個名。佢話如果家姐唔跟佢走。佢就會炸死曬我哋所有人。」

Ahsoka個心沉咗落嚟。

「所以家姐跟咗佢走。佢隻手仲未好返，連步路都行唔穩。佢係都要出去。佢哋諗住趁伎隻怪物唔為意偷襲佢，但係無用。」

「跟住呢？」

「我都想跟埋去。我知我好傻，但係我唔想再同家姐分開。家姐唔想我跟埋去，佢就唔知點同咗Neera講，Neera就打暈咗我。我都唔知跟住發生咗咩事。到我醒返嗰陣...」

佢越講越細聲。眼中只剩空洞嘅恐懼。

「佢哋死曬呀！Ahsoka，佢哋全部死曬。Neera同埋其他人... Kolvin… Kolvin佢畀人斬開咗兩邊呀！我未見過啲咁恐怖嘅事㗎。根本都唔似做戲咁流好多血...」

Ahsoka畀Miara挨住自己膊頭。情況就同佢所驚嘅一樣，隻怪物一定係反射咗佢朋友開嘅槍，將光束調轉頭殺曬佢哋。Ahsoka自己都會用呢招，只係佢寧願將光束彈開，都唔會反彈返去開槍嘅人。而Kolvin就一定係死喺隻怪物把光劍之下。

Ahsoka容許一刻畀自己去悼念。可能佢留低會阻止到件事，又或者佢在場傷亡會更嚴重。佢無辦法知道孰真孰假，所以無必要執著於呢一刻。Ahsoka唔鍾意咁樣應用佢嘅訓練，似乎顯得冷酷無情，但係佢而家需要理性處事。

坐喺佢隔離嘅Miara成個身仲震緊。佢已經好驚、好擔心，Ahsoka唔知好唔好叫佢幫手。或者佢應該留低佢喺度，如果可以先返嚟搵佢。佢一有呢個諗法，就即刻否定自己。佢唔可以留低個細路女自己一個喺度。佢有義務全力幫Kaeden同Miara。佢會睇下可唔可以帶佢返Selda度，起碼有啲嘢落肚，有個人陪住佢等。

「Miara，我要你幫手，救你家姐出嚟。」

Miara擘大眼望住佢：「你真係去搵佢？」

「我就係為咗救你哋先返嚟。你幫唔幫到我？」

「得。為咗Kaeden，我幫你。」

「我要你整熄堆火，喺我冥想嗰陣幫手睇水。我一冥想就聽唔到出面嘅事，所以如果有人嚟，你要第一時間通知我。」

Miara點頭，起身踩熄堆火。太陽出嗰陣就會暖返啲，咁Miara都唔使捱凍好耐。Ahsoka無帶到斗篷，突然醒起唔知舊嗰件去咗邊呢？不如第日問參議員整過件新嘅？

「Ahsoka，專心呀。」佢自言自語。

「你講咩話？」

「無嘢。你坐嗰邊。準備好未？」Miara點頭，坐直個身。

Ahsoka合埋雙眼。第一次去依林，佢一路都搵唔到自己粒水晶，直止佢決定相信Yoda大師嘅說話。自從佢母星拐子佬件事之後，就算佢感覺話畀佢聽，身邊嘅唔係壞人，Ahsoka都好難先肯相信其他人。當日嘅委屈佢仲記得好清楚：佢唔肯示範原力畀假絕地睇，啲村民鄙視嘅眼光；對住長老又講唔出有咩危險嘅自卑。

不過係冰洞入面，佢放低曬呢一齊。佢選擇咗相信Yoda大師，佢先至成功搵到自己粒水晶。從此之後，相信其他人變得容易咗。佢學識咗相信自己嘅直覺。過多幾年，仲返咗去搵第二粒水晶。

呢一刻，Ahsoka嘅直覺話畀佢聽，水晶喺畀佢搵到之前，想要佢幫多個忙，而佢心底都有啲答案。

Bail個組織嘅行動同佢喺Raada嘅抗爭相差好遠。Bail唔係因為能力比佢出色而更加成功，而係因為佢有更多嘅資源。有佢嘅人脈，莫講原力，就算佢淨係得參戰嘅經驗，已經好幫得手。佢一定要再次加入一個體制，要接受一個共同嘅目標同隨之嘅戰友。

佢個心乸住乸住。佢做唔到。佢做唔到，再同可能因為恐懼，又或者無得揀，而出賣自己嘅人交心。佢面對唔到朋友一個個走先過佢。

但係其實佢而家已經咁做緊。喺Raada嘅經歷，令佢學識咗根本無辦法逃避現實。就算佢已經唔再係絕地，佢學懂嘅始終係路見不平、拔刀相助。佢會幫佢哋戰鬥，然後睇住佢哋死喺自己面前。每一次佢都要學識更加堅強。

唔得，一定有其他辦法。中庸之道。佢實搵到方法，唔畀世間嘅醜惡、帝國嘅貪婪，歪曲佢本性。佢重新思考喺Raada同遇上參議員一切嘅錯失。兩件事之中，佢發現到共通點。佢無意識之下係摸到手腕上戴住嘅通訊器。係呢樣啦，為咗銀河系、為咗戰友，佢可以擔當嘅就係呢個角色。

太陽爬上山頂，Ahsoka聽到溫柔嘅歌聲越嚟越響。唔係第一首，但係兩者有啲相似。不過佢心入面再無半點疑惑。只要佢肯去爭取，首歌嘅主人就係呼喚緊佢。


	34. 第廿八章

Raada嘅田野毀於一旦。就連Ahsoka呢個外行人都睇得出，深啡色嘅泥土已經被污染得灰白。之前喺度感受到嘅生命力都已經差唔多消失曬。喺田入面唯一健康嘅，就係堆綠色植物。呢幾百亩田就係一切悲劇嘅源頭。

「我哋有時間嘅話，」Ahsoka細聲同踎起身邊嘅Miara講，「記住提我返嚟一把火燒曬佢。」

「我幫你手，」Miara應承佢。「而家我放火好叻㗎喇。」

「行啦。我哋要喺早更啲人返工之前走。」

帝國軍延長咗每一更嘅時間，而家班農夫差唔多日頭有太陽嘅時候就要開工。傳聞話收成期一開始，班帝國軍就會帶埋大光燈嚟，連夜晚都要開工。佢哋無乜時間，更無建築物作可以作掩護。Miara帶住Ahsoka起耕地嘅邊緣行，佢哋一去到鎮外圍嘅村屋，就即刻轉入巷仔。

「帝國軍營喺鎮嘅另一面，」Miara細細聲講。「我哋要穿過成個鎮先去到Kaeden到。」

「唔係我哋。我自己一個去。我要你去Selda度，交呢樣嘢畀佢。」 Ahsoka攞出喺超空間錄嘅全息影像。「如果你搵唔到Selda，去搵Vartan或者其他大佬，一定要交畀信得過嘅人。」

「我想同你一齊去！」

「我知。我知你會為咗家姐咩都肯做，但係我要你聽我講。我可以救返你家姐出嚟，但係隻船太遠，趕唔切離開Raada。就算我哋三個走得甩，你諗下其他人會發生咩事？」

Miara想反駁，最後係都無出聲。 Ahsoka睇得出佢諗通咗。

「我要你去Selda嗰度，」佢重複。「Kaeden要你去搵Selda，明唔明？」

「好啦，」Miara答。「我會照做。」

Ahsoka捉住Miara嘅手，要佢揸實全息儀。望住個細路女跑走，Ahsoka發現上一次見面之後，佢學識咗點樣無聲行路，仲識得利用街上面已經唔多嘅建築物作掩護。佢真係好厭倦戰爭。

佢目送Miara一段路，再轉身走向帝國軍營嘅方向。佢都無謂隱藏自己嘅行蹤。嗰隻灰色嘅生物知道佢嚟緊，亦都知道佢為咩而嚟。佢無辦法潛行，而且機會只得一個。佢唯一寄望帝國軍唔會好似佢咁，有秘密一著。

佢喺大街上面前進，保持警惕面對任何偷襲。佢全身就好似上咗鏈嘅彈弓咁，整裝待發。

唔使等好耐 。

「絕地！」一把粗曠嘅聲音挑釁，彷彿喺每一個方向迴響。Ahsoka撒開佢嘅感覺，尋找聲音的來源。

「你手上有我想要嘅嘢，」Ahsoka講。隻灰色生物繼續講就更容易收拾佢。

「Kaeden Larte， 正一垃圾，」隻生物講，把聲越嚟越近。 「一心旨意個絕地老友會嚟救佢。我要同佢講絕地係唔會有朋友。佢哋鐵石心腸，不知情為何物。」

「我唔知係邊個教絕地嘅事，睇嚟佢哋都係半桶水。你應該搵個好啲嘅老師呀嘛。」

「我同Kaeden講咗你唔係一個真正嘅絕地。」嗰度！Ahsoka認出把聲嘅來源，而家只係要等到最佳時機。「我話畀佢聽你好驚我，走到無雷公咁遠，以後都唔會返嚟。今次估錯算係個驚喜。」

Ahsoka感覺到生物喺佢身後嘅屋頂跳咗落嚟。就算親身見到佢本人，都睇唔出佢係咩物種。計埋呢兩年飆高嘅角，怪物都高過佢，膊頭仲成座山咁闊。佢擺明好大力，加上身上嘅盔甲，不可忽視。佢戴住頭盔，淨係揭起咗面罩，打算對付佢嘅時候睇清楚啲。呢樣就係佢訓練同Ahsoka唔同嘅地方。有必要嘅，Ahsoka蒙住眼都樂意奉陪。不過無光又無劍，佢都未必有把握。

Ahsoka集中喺佢中庭，佢力量嘅來源。光劍撻著嘅同時，Ahsoka感覺到原力充滿全身上下。佢聽住光劍嘅低鳴，對立於佢對水晶嘅和弦。水晶佢哋就喺附近。佢清走腦入面一切雜念。

怪物揮劍向前衝。Ahsoka係佢埋到身之前就一一擋開。佢透過從聯繫兩者嘅大能，窺視佢嘅情緒；追蹤住佢膊頭、雙臂、手腕嘅節奏，喺命中目標之前就推開佢。怪物沉唔住氣，落力對準佢頭打落去。

隻怪物偷懶嘅技巧就靠蠻力搭救。佢將Ahsoka迫返入內街。Ahsoka就將計就計，一邊留意住佢嘅招式。當佢踩到後面間屋級樓梯嘅時候，佢跳起，利用原力喺佢頭頂打咗個前空翻，輕易凌空避開光劍嘅亂舞。Ahsoka喺佢另一面落地，繼續下一回合。

「佩服。」六弟慨歎。

「咁就落踏？我啱啱開始咋喎。」

Ahsoka感覺到更多人嚟緊。軍營嗰邊實發現咗情況，趕嚟增援。屋頂上面，白兵向住佢連槍炮發。好彩佢走咗之後，帝國唔似有増兵。佢轉入去巷仔，避開槍火。隻怪物追住佢唔放，緊隨其後。

佢舉高枝光劍，光劍開始旋轉。耐人尋味，佢眼前唔係刀刃，係一圈致命嘅紅光。但係一啲都嚇唔到Ahsoka。隻怪物淨係識靠蠻力取勝，佢唔止呢一招。

「你係乜嘢？」Ahsoka問。「邊個搞到你咁？」

「余遵帝國。」

「哦~ 大娛樂家。」

Ahsoka對準佢手指同下盤，身體記返起Anakin教過嘅每一堂搏擊、馬步同劍法。佢扯開怪物嘅手指，再慣低佢。佢記得每個教訓，而佢可以令佢忘形。怪物失平衡褪後，驚訝於Ahsoka唔使埋佢身，竟然做到點到即止。

「我有嘅係力量。無槍無劍，你好快就頂唔住。」

呢個就係佢致命傷。Ahsoka有帶武器，所有絕地與生俱來嘅武器。

怪物向佢行前一步， 近到可以捉住佢。 佢把直升機劍善於阻擋側邊嘅攻擊，但相反中路就係弱點。就好似當年佢迎接過第一粒水晶咁，Ahsoka伸出手。六弟最後一刻先發現佢嘅目的。佢馬上想拆開光劍做兩把，但係把劍實在轉得太快。原力喺佢身邊，Ahsoka幾乎唔使用力就接過劍柄。劍一碰就裂開。

Ahsoka耳邊傳呢一輪高亢嘅呼嘯，光與暗之歌互相糾纏。佢係時候退後。裝住水晶嘅電路短路著火，如果判官仲唔熄咗把光劍，好快就會爆炸。佢都未出得切聲警告，光劍就係噪音同火花中爆開。佢眼前一陣閃光，然後一切靜止。隻怪物再傷害唔到佢。

佢瞓喺地下，塊面燒到爛曬，手上仲死握住僅餘嘅光劍。如果佢無大意揭起面罩，可能仲保得住條命。

Ahsoka皺眉。如果唔止佢一個，究竟係邊個訓練佢哋？呢個人將人性由善轉惡，將佢面前嘅生物變成怪物。呢個人仲喺出面，對班細路虎視眈眈。Ahsoka要盡佢所能，阻止佢傷害原力嘅未來。佢烏低身，冚埋生物嘅面罩。呢個係佢做到最後嘅憐憫。佢仍有使命在身。

Ahsoka摷下光劍嘅殘骸。水晶無咗金屬承托，歌反而唱得更大聲。手中一對水晶熟悉嘅感覺令佢顫抖。佢攞出自己對光劍嘅半成品。

臨時嘅光劍無度身訂造嘅手柄，有時間認真完成佢哋之前，拎起上嚟都唔太就手。佢少咗幾樣重要材料，特製嘅零件，不過佢面前就有隻怪物曾經嘅光劍。佢快快手再摷下散落嘅劍柄，留意住佢運作嘅原理。有發現，佢笑一笑。頂住當先。

Ahsoka聽到班帝國軍嚟緊。場決鬥嚇窒咗佢哋，佢哋而家會加倍小心。唔使急最緊要快。佢好容易就進入咗冥想狀態，就好似佢坐咗喺陵廟大廳，而唔係四面楚歌嘅街上面。佢透過心眼，將之前砌好嘅劍柄同執返嚟嘅零件重新排列，環環緊扣。Ahsoka打開手掌，好自然地見到迎接佢嘅係兩把光劍。依然粗糙，仍然期待。

光劍需要改良，但係已經成為屬於佢嘅光劍。

當Ahsoka撻著個掣，光劍發出最耀眼嘅白光。

* * *

Ahsoka搵到另一條橫街通去帝國軍營。帝國軍只有佢一個目標，佢要盡可能搵掩護。佢手中的光劍令佢覺得安心。決鬥判官佢搵返失去嘅焦點。佢連大氣都唔洗抖，有信心應付到。

佢都費事串佢哋，同呢啲人無咩好講。佢一下就跳過高牆，係操場中間降落。當值嘅白兵馬上向佢開槍，阻唔到佢輕易反射光束，向大樓進攻。槍火之間，穿過操場都界開大閘都掌握喺十秒鐘之內。 佢一入門口就用原力向後一推，撇開追兵。睇嚟白兵喺曬出面，留守嘅軍官舉槍還擊。Ahsoka希望佢哋揦手唔成勢，無人會記得叫殲滅艦增援。

Ahsoka繼續光劍、原力雙管齊下，喺走廊推進。佢知道監倉喺走廊嘅盡頭，佢要盡快去到。終於去到羈留區，佢熄咗總掣，所有倉門同時打開。佢確保無防護盾就繼續向前。

「Kaeden！」佢大叫。「你喺邊呀？」

* * *

監倉入面，Kaeden紮醒，撐住自己起身。佢仲單住隻手，腳步浮浮，但係聽到Ahsoka把聲鼓勵住佢向前行。

幾個唔好彩嘅因犯爭相走避，擋住Kaeden嘅視線。佢聽到Ahsoka指揮班人去Selda度會合。Kaeden跟住班人，佢終於可以親眼見到Ahsoka。佢知道佢周身邋遢，額頭仲撞咗一達。佢隻手郁唔到，但係佢有力繼續行。Ahsoka睇落唔同咗： 威嚴、專注，超越Kaeden理解嘅一切。Kaeden第一次見Ahsoka手中一對白色嘅光劍。但係佢再想像唔到無揸住光劍嘅佢。亂世之中，不禁一笑。

「Kaeden！」Ahsoka一邊叫，一邊跑去扶佢。

「Ahsoka！」Kaeden向住佢跑過去，及時醒起都係唔好攬住佢。光劍唔惹少。實在太神奇，佢幾乎感受到力量喺Ahsoka身上湧出嚟。「我真係想錫啖你。」

Ahsoka停低腳步，一臉疑惑。

「er... 梗係唔係依家啦，」Kaeden想笑出嚟，但係佢覺得可能係自己太激動啫。「我時機唔啱，你又要煩住絕地嘅事。只係萬一... 我哋就咁死咗，我想你知。」

「er... 」Ahsoka講。「多謝你喎。」佢靜咗一陣。「我哋唔會死嘅。」

「就聽你話。」

Ahsoka收起副劍，扶住Kaeden離開監倉。


	35. 第廿九章

**「而家要點做？」Kaeden問。** 佢哋而家已經逃出咗政府大樓，問題係四周圍都有白兵。「我希望你有備而嚟。」

「咁緊係啦。而家即刻去Selda度。」

Ahsoka撳著喺腰帶嘅通訊裝置，希望議員而家唔好有啲咩事甩唔到身。佢而家就好需要佢。

佢哋去到Selda度嗰時，Kaeden已經跑到透唔到氣，勉強堅持落去。佢哋穿過門口，係Ahsoka對眼適應低光之前，就見到Miara同佢哋揮手。

「Kaeden，你無事啦。你無事啦。」

「係呀，應該係掛。」Kaeden答佢阿妹，然後鬆開Ahsoka就攬住佢。「你無野呀嗎？」

「你畀人捉走之後，真係好辛苦。由其一醒返之後…」

佢無講到落去，Ahsoka就知佢諗返起Neera、Kolvin同埋其他人。Kaeden捉實阿妹，有咁實捉咁實，然後望返向Ahsoka。

Ahsoka聽到坦克開始駛入大街。搵到佢哋只係時間問題，又或者帝國已經決定由軌道直接轟炸呢個鎮。

「你又話你有計劃，我希望已經開始咗。」

「做緊野啦。」Selda係佢哋後面講。Selda托起Kaeden然後放佢係吧台，然後開始幫佢檢查傷口。「Ahsoka叫你阿妹比咗個計劃我哋。Vartan而家係出面幫緊手。組織緊其他人撤離。」

「撤離？去邊呀？同邊個去呀？」

「我一個老朋友。」Ahsoka答。「我都有唔少朋友，雖然大部份都死曬，但係都仲有啲仲喺度，而且我識到啲新朋友。」

「個隻...嘢講嗰陣我都唔信。你講係為咗我哋安全，所以講大話。佢講大話就係為咗睇我哋爭扎、痛苦。我未必好似你哋啲絕地咁周遊銀河，但係我睇得你同佢嘅分別。」

「多謝。雖然我未去得曬成個銀河系，但係都叫比其他人睇得多。」

「你遲啲可以親自同佢講。」Selda插嘴。「而家首要嘅係你朋友要早過帝國到。」

「我唔肯定我仲可行唔行到。」Kaeden咁講。「我已經有少少暈。」

「我本就留返佢落雨用嘅。」Selda咁講。佢係吧枱底拎咗啲針筒出嚟，Kaeden見到嚇一跳，但係好快就冷靜返。

「Raada都唔落雨嘅。」佢話Selda。

「我都係啱啱先知。咁而家用就啱曬啦。擰轉面啦，妹妹。」

Keaden聽Selda話，然後佢就幫佢打咗枝針。效果即刻到。

「呢枝持久幾耐嫁，定係我自己好返啲渣？」Kaeden叫佢阿妹扶佢落嚟。

「兩樣都有啲啦。」Selda答。「唔好咁勉強自己。」

「走佬嗰時我會記住嫁啦。」

Ahsoka側住頭，聽住佢哋講野，然後笑咗笑。

「我估應該唔洗跑太耐嘅。嚟啦，行啦。」

佢哋行出街，見到一堆堆人排住隊離開個鎮，睇落大家都好守秩序。每次炸彈聲都搞到佢跳起，但係無時間比佢哋尖叫，而且農夫之間都好合作，令到啲人無走散。佢哋跟住大佬們指示嘅方向，大佬又跟住Vartan指示逃難。Vartan見到佢哋就揮揮手，凝重嘅表情立即好似雨後彩虹咁。Ahsoka見到佢無事都好安心。

行政大樓已經被熊熊烈火包圍。Ahsoka望向天空可以見到六到八艘A-wing，Bail派出嘅先頭部隊，向大樓攻擊緊。得幾艘帝國戰機可以起到飛，睇嚟有四艘A-wing要分出嚟對付佢哋。其他就向農田飛，投下一枚又一枚燃燒彈。

「我都想好似佢哋咁飛。」Miara好興奮咁。

「佢哋實會好樂意教你。」Ahsoka答佢，同時令佢覺得Bail嘅召募行動好成功。然後，先醒起佢係同緊一個十四歲嘅小朋友講野。「或者過多幾年先啦。」

一艘A-wing受到帝國戰機追擊，嚴重受創係空中失控旋轉。只係見到引擎有出火，有濃煙。Ahsoka見到空中有一點橙色，應該係著住機師服裝嘅機師，成功係爆炸之前彈出。幾秒後，見到佢打開降落傘。第二位A-wing戰機師就無咁好彩，連人帶機撞埋行政大樓，粉身碎骨。爆炸強到連地面都感受到。

Miara見到之後，對飛行嘅熱情好似退卻咗少少，但係睇落仍然好決斷。Ahsoka好難想像到，佢大個之後唔加入Bail嘅反抗軍。Ahsoka十四歲參戰，唔代表係一個好例子。

見多嘅船出現係近地軌道，Ahsoka有一下驚咗驚，然後見到佢哋唔係帝國軍就舒咗啖氣。係Bail或者佢派嚟嘅反抗軍，而且派出嘅貨船足夠疏散成個衛星嘅人。佢哋坐係鎮邊同之前山上大本營之間嘅草地等候。

「叫佢哋繼續行呀！」Ahsoka對住Vartan叫。Vartanr點點頭，然後將指令傳出去。

Ahsoka帶住Kaeden、Selda同Miara去第一架衝破防線嘅船。佢好快就發現呢艘係Antilles船長嘅Tantive IV。佢見到隊長係甲板尾度等緊佢。

「我哋唔可以係地面度等太耐。」佢盡量叫得大聲過啲引擎。「帝國軍好快就會嚟到。」

「無問題。已經撤離緊，而且你啲A-wing已經處理緊啲戰機。」

講到呢度，佢醒起啲野。佢指向望到降落傘果面。

「你有架機出事，有個機師彈咗去果面，你哋可唔可以派人去接佢？」

Antilles點點頭，都費事同引擎鬥大聲。然後係平板度落咗道指令。

「快啲叫你班朋友上船先。」

「我會等到最後。我係佢哋最後嘅防線，佢哋會好需要我。」

Kaeden聽唔到佢哋講乜野，但係佢知Ahsoka將要去做咩。

「唔好，」Kaeden一手捉住Ahsoka。「同我哋一齊走。」

「我要留耐少少。你乖，同阿妹走先。有時啲野就係咁。我無事嘅。」

佢揈開Kaeden隻手就行落船。轉身望下Selda有無捉住實佢兩個，然後就集中返係撤離行動。

總括嚟講，行動都進行得唔錯。雖然不斷傳出槍聲，有唔少農夫發慌，但係Vartan可以說服到佢哋唔好帶太多行裝上路。其他大佬都左穿右插咁走嚟走去，安撫人群。Ahsoka殿後，望住一船船填滿人，飛起，消失。

帝國迫到埋嚟果時，只係淨返三艘船，同少過百人仲喺度等緊。對面有三架都算無穿無爛嘅坦克，轉角立即開火，令難民四散。

Ahsoka無槍無彈，但係佢有一對光劍。二話不說，佢就衝埋啲坦克度。通常有人咁做都會嚇塞班帝國軍。佢哋覺得自己無堅不摧，當你撞埋去嗰時，佢哋先識懷疑。佢跳起，飛過第一架坦克。坦克嘅炮管瞬間被斬開，痕跡同Ahsoka飛起嘅曲線一樣完美。咁就搞掂一架。佢打開倉門，用原力扯咗司機出嚟，推埋佢一面。然後用光劍將控制台破壞，同時又好小心咁留返發射掣喺度。佢想令到成架野報廢。佢用最少時間去破壞最多，然後就同時撳發射掣同緊急掣。坦克爆炸個下，Ahsoka就全身而退。

同佢預計一樣，爆炸威力夠大，波及周邊嘅坦克，令到佢哋飄浮裝置失靈。Ahsoka再次跳起，斬斷另一架坦克嘅炮管。然後，慣性令佢撞到埋鎮邊一間屋先停。

而家淨返一個目標。Vartan成功令到大部份農夫繼續上船。其中一首最後嘅船都已經起飛。第三架坦克嘅駕駛員都蠢唔曬，直接瞄準Vartan。

「唔好呀！」Ahsoka向住佢企嘅方向一叫，地面已經被炮火擊起一層層沙。

Ahsoka雙手向前抓緊，金屬被扭曲嘅聲音同時響起。炮管可以見得已經變型，成碌野都報廢，坦克都停落嚟。佢立即跳去Vartan之前嗰個位。

「繼續行！」佢對住經過嘅人咁講。「快啲上船！」

佢哋穿過沙塵繼續行。Vartan死唔去，但係受咗重傷。Ahsoka收返埋兩把劍係腰度，用膊頭托住佢。第一下佢估唔到佢咁重，要用少少原力先可以攞返個平衡。佢加入最後撤退嘅隊伍，然後登上Antilles艘船。

Antilles係機庫度等緊佢。Kaeden同Miara見到Vartan都叫咗出聲，Selda要幫手扶住佢哋。

「快啲拎個擔架嚟，即刻開船。」Antilles落咗命令。

圍住Ahsoka嘅人見到Vartan上擔架，不知所措咁望住佢比人送走。佢感受到艘船已經起飛。係一個引力咁低嘅衛星，船都用盡全力。唔洗好耐就已經喺太空。佢可以見到戰火將Raada完全破壞，然後感受到農夫悲傷嘅心情。佢身邊嘅人已經無家可歸。

然後佢感受到Kaeden，獲救嘅感激同解脫。佢見返親生妹妹嘅喜悅，同時失去家園嘅悲傷。Ahsoka搭住Kaeden膊頭，就住佢傷口，不禁由心底笑咗出嚟。佢仲生存緊。的確唔易，但係仲生存緊。雖然無樣野係喺自己計劃之內，至少暫時逃離帝國嘅魔爪，起碼呢段時間仲叫做安全。

「你知唔知，」過咗一陣，Kaeden開聲講。「你啱啱嚟到Raada，我覺得你好適合呢度，我好想你永遠都留係呢度。」

「我好少喺一個地方留好耐。就算……以前，我都成日走嚟走去。」

「我真係好白痴，諗埋呢啲野…其實我自己都知好低B，但係我又唔肯信。」

「相信自己嘅感覺。」Ahsoka微笑，諗返起恆久之前嘅記憶，失去咗嘅時光。「呢樣都係絕地成日講嘅一句說話。」

「咁睇嚟，我哋都有啲相同之處。」Kaeden挨落去Ahsoka膊頭，心一怯，又縮番起身，鬆開Ahsoka嘅手臂。「我覺得我而家都唔係咁介意銀河其實好大，我應該搞得掂。」

「我知你一定得。」

佢哋兩個其他難民同船員迫埋一齊，安靜咁向宇宙出發。

「我哋會唔會再見嫁？」

「我諗都會有一排。」Ahsoka已經諗緊下一步會發生啲咩事，腦筋運轉嘅速度同引擎運轉嘅速度一樣。「好似你咁講，呢個宇宙係一個好大嘅地方。」

「多謝你。」然後船就進入超空間。

「 你叫到嘅，隨傳隨到。」Ahsoka嘅答案係最真誠嘅一次。


	36. 第三十章

**呢次** ，Ahsoka喺知道Bail喺度之前，佢都無闖入佢嘅辦公室。佢追蹤到佢艘大使船由Coruscant出發。大使船停喺一個附近嘅衛星，放低一啲完全唔可疑嘅貨。所有野睇落都係循例咁做，除咗Ahsoka。佢係距離太空港一段離外泊好船，利用Tantive III係地面落貨呢段時間，潛入港口偷偷上船。

嚟到核心世界呢個位置對Ahsoka嚟講已經係非常冒險。不過，佢想向Bail表示佢好感激佢為Kaeden同Raada所做嘅，同埋自己對佢嘅誠意。佢終於等到船起飛，震咗下就進入超空間。Ahsoka就走出藏身之處去搵Bail。

佢兩下手勢就破解咗安全裝置，然後就鼠咗入去。同Antilles艘船一樣，喺Tantive III，Bail間房都係複式設計。Ahsoka身處嘅前廳，啱啱好，唔多唔少放到兩張櫈。佢聽到議員係入面間房，應該都係做緊野。佢行埋到門偷聽到最後一段仔對話，但係聽唔明呢段重覆嘅BB話。佢唔知Bail點樣可以同BB溝通到，或者聽完議會入面啲廢話之後，學到啲技巧。

「我知道，乖女，不過唔開鏡頭會安全啲…」Ahsoka聽唔到跟住嘅答案，然後Bail又再繼續，「你同你媽咪講，我好快就返到屋企啦。」

等咗陣，Bail就收咗線，然後咳咗幾下。

「我係唔係有位絕地客人嚟咗呢？」佢大聲問。

Ahsoka笑咗，同一招呃唔到佢兩次都係好事。佢估到Bail應該知道自己偷聽到幾多，佢聽到嘅野可能對佢有好處。

「參議員，你想扮豬食老虎呀？」Ahsoka咁講，然後行入去佢辦公室。Bail請佢坐。

「全宇宙都知我係好痴家，Ahsoka。帝國會覺得可以利用呢點，容易啲...『鼓勵』我。」

「咁你完全唔擔心佢？」

Bail郁一郁個膊頭，但係睇佢眼神就見到有少少緊張。組織反抗軍係一件唔容易嘅事。

「佢真係太似佢媽媽。」

唔知點解，好似測試咁。Ahsoka唔知道正確答案，佢唔想深究。佢哋之間要保守唔同嘅秘密，更重要係佢哋互相信任。

「我想同你討論一下你嘅計劃。」

「我都估到你會。Antilles船長已經交咗一份唔錯嘅報告，係關於Raada。淨係有十五個死者，包括一名A-wing機師同十四名居民。」

嚴格嚟講，差少少就係十六個。好彩Antilles嘅醫療隊可以救返Vartan。佢而家同Selda friend過打band，Togruta成日都講笑，佢哋八隻手腳，四隻真，四隻假，最緊要係佢哋兩個仲未死。佢留低佢哋兩個係Antilles隻船上面睇住Kaeden同Miara。佢哋好驚奇現代醫療科技嘅發達。Kaeden隻手好快就好得七七八八，Miara見佢好返曬就成日走咗去睇戰機，由其係撩A-wing機師傾偈。當其他人知道佢玩炸彈玩得咁叻，都對佢好有興趣。

「起碼無變得更差。係你哋到之前，我解決咗隻灰色怪物。我覺得唔止得佢一個。」

「咁佢有無識唔識用原力？定係佢只係拎住把光劍扮下嘢？」

「佢有少少訓練，但係靠副蠻力多。如果佢要面對一個絕地，或者一個有我咁上下程度訓練嘅話，應該唔會有太大威脅。我無用到光劍就打低咗佢。不過，其他人唔係絕地。」

Bail點點頭。「我哋唯有盡做。咁而家Raada點？」

「班農夫就返唔到去，」Ahsoka挨後啲坐。雖然佢哋嬴咗，但係代價實在太大。「如果佢哋真係飛返去，帝國應該都會係佢哋降落之前就將佢哋處理走。」

「或者我可以安置佢哋係Alderaan。而且佢哋人數都唔多，反正銀河系而家有咁多難民，我哋收多少少都應該唔會有人起疑。」

「佢哋唔想就咁算，」Ahsoka講到呢度又坐返直。「佢哋想加入。」

佢望到Bail真係考慮緊，而且佢知道Bail都好缺人手。當然中間仲有啲問題。帝國唔會介意用啲無乜訓練嘅人做炮灰，但係Bail唔會想咁做。

「佢哋只係農夫。」Bail指出個問題。「淨係識你教佢果啲野。」

「但係佢哋都有用呀。反抗軍都係人，人都要食嘢嫁，係唔係？」

Bail笑咗。

「我搵人同佢哋傾下，睇下我哋可以做到啲咩。我知道有幾個星球都幾適合我哋做農業基地。如果對飛行或者武器有興趣嘅，我哋畀啲訓練佢哋。」

佢哋靜咗下，然後Bail挨前。

「佢哋話你把光劍係純白色。」Ahsoka聽得出Bail把聲充滿敬畏。「唔知我可唔可以睇下？」

係辦公室入面都叫做安全，被虛無嘅宇宙包圍住。Ahsoka企起身，將一對光劍係腰帶度拆出嚟。Ahsoka燃點光劍，瞬間辦公室填滿溫和嘅白色光芒，窗口同時反射出光劍白光同星星發出嘅光芒。辦公室比練習室細，但係Ahsoka都可以耍到幾招基本野比佢睇下。Ahsoka真係永遠都唔會睇厭自己把劍，佢都無諗過會有一雙新嘅取代佢原有綠色嗰對，而且手柄部分都未完成曬，不過都夠用。

「佢哋真係好靚。」

Ahsoka閂返佢，鞠咗躬，然後就坐返低。

「我從來未見過白色嘅。」

「怪物拎住佢個時仲係紅色。不過喺去Raada之前，我已經聽到水晶把聲，我就知道佢哋係屬於我。」

「你改變咗水晶嘅本質？」

「我光復返佢哋，將佢哋解放。水晶會變紅係因為被黑暗面腐蝕，逼水晶屈服於佢哋嘅意志。佢哋叫咁做令到水晶嘅心出血，所以水晶先會發出紅光。」

「我對呢樣嘢都好好奇。我都同唔少絕地相處過，但係我從來都無問過佢哋把劍係點嚟。咁我都無期望過佢哋會答我。」

「呢對水晶感覺好熟，如果要我估，我就會答你係由絕地陵廟嗰度偷返嚟。」

「如果係咁，我就會諗到好多好不安嘅結局。由其危及到你一個絕地學徒嘅安全。」

「我都已經唔係學徒。議員，我都唔係幾方便再用Ahsoka Tano呢個身份。Barriss Offee睇錯好多野。佢畀自身嘅憤怒影響佢嘅決定，佢試過證明自己所做嘅野係啱，同時又無考慮到會對其他人有幾大影響。佢好驚場仗，當佢應該聽人講嗰時，佢唔理人意見。不過，佢對絕地同共和國嘅睇法，都唔算係錯得曬。只係我哋太過遵守傳統。Barriss應該可以用其他方法去改變，唔應該殺人，更加唔應該屈我。不過如果我哋真係認真聽佢講。我哋應該可以阻止到Palpatine奪權。」

「議長好識玩政治呢個遊戲。」Bail得登用議長呢個字，Ahsoka知道，無人嘅時候，畀到機會佢唔用皇帝去叫佢都幾滿足。「佢令到我哋不停咁去避開危機，但係我哋從來都唔知邊啲危機係真係假。」

「我以為我已經唔洗再打仗，可能我除咗打仗之外真係咩都唔識。」Ahsoka答佢。「我試過與世隔絕，但係每次都唔知解會叉返隻腳入嚟。」

Bail諗起Obi-wan。係外圍世界自己一個。佢犧牲自己，離開是非，只係集中係未來，忘記現在。一定係好寂寞生活，就算係好平靜，但係Bail一啲都唔羨慕佢。

「我估，我哋兩個係應該集中係而家。」

「你指嘅係？」

「呢場戰爭入面，有人會好似Barriss咁重心放係以前度；亦都有其他人只會集中係未來。呢兩班人都無錯，就算我哋唔跟佢哋行一樣嘅路，咁我哋就要係中間開創一條新嘅路。」

Ahsoka笑咗笑。

「我都係咁諗。由其係啱啱拎到水晶嗰時，我唔想自己一個，但係我都唔想再做一個將軍又或者學徒。我想兩樣都有啲，有貢獻，但係唔係做返以前個位。」

船跳出咗超空間。距離目的地仲有一段距離，Bail特別鍾意望一下自己個星球先再降落。

「我諗返起我喺Raada所做過嘅野。一開始係難，無人肯聽我講。你之後同我講，你知道出面有啲野發生緊，但係幫唔到手。而我就完全唔知點同佢哋溝通。大家嘅目標唔同，就係因為我唔可以好好解釋，好多人就係咁死咗。」

「咁唔係你嘅錯。」

「我都知，但係我覺得係。」

佢點點頭。Ahsoka覺得Bail都係成日怪責自己。

「跟住，你叫Chardri同Tamsin搵我果時又係。佢哋唔知我咩來歷，我又唔識分輕重。我淨係見到引力光束同埋兩個拎住鐳射槍嘅陌生人。」

「佢哋兩個真係永遠都唔會原諒我。」Bail承認自己犯錯。

「我意義係，如果呢啲事，有一個好啲嘅溝通方法，就可以完全避免。」

Bail透咗啖氣。

「我知。我建立嘅所有野都係只係好初步同埋太唔穩陣。我哋無以前咁安全，走漏少少風聲，已經可以破壞所有野。」

「我覺得我可以幫到你。」

「吓？」

「複製人戰爭嗰時，我同好多人合作過。我同複製人一齊戰鬥過，就算我係新仔佢哋都會聽我講。我都睇過唔少星球嘅政治鬥爭，又訓練過唔少連槍都未拎過嘅人。以前我做呢啲野嗰時，仲有絕地武士團做我後盾。而家我覺得拍住你，我都可以做到差唔多嘅野。」

「你想幫手招募？」

「唔多係。如果我搵到啲好人，我都可以試下轉介比你哋。我想幫你班反抗軍搵任務。我想去了解啲人嘅需要、做一個知人善任嘅角色。」

「你想接手我嘅情報部門？」

「咁而家邊個負責緊？」

「嚴格上嚟講，無人負責。呢個都係一個大問題。」

「咁我就係呢度開始。你可唔可以比艘船我？我唔見咗之前嗰架。」

「我可以為你度身訂造一架。」Bail大笑。「我知有隻機械人可以完美咁完成呢個任務。」

「多謝你。有番使命真係好。」

「遲啲應該到我爭你好多人情。」

「咁我哋就打和，唔好再計。反正，我都應該會好忙。」

「如果我唔可以再叫你做Ahsoka，咁我應該叫你做啲乜？點都要搵個名比你，咁我先可以同人介紹你。」

佢哋望住窗口，Alderaan愈嚟愈大。呢個星球真係好靚，Ahsoka又開始掛住Raada塊草地。Alderaan藍色嘅海，綠色嘅山，係銀河起義嘅起點，係銀河聯繫所有希望嘅中心。

「Fulcrum，你可以叫我做Fulcrum。」

「歡迎你加入反抗軍。」


	37. 燎原

大判官企喺Raada曾經自豪嘅農田上，睥睨一片焦土。一切已被燃燒殆盡，彷彿從沒存在。帝國殲滅艦隊趕赴現場之際，暴徒唔係葬身火海就已經逃之夭夭。

大判官踢向腳下嘅泥濘。如果件圾夠膽躝返嚟，帝國將會殺無赦。

人去樓空，榨得出嘅資源一把火燒曬，連帶帝國嚟呢啲山旯旮地方嘅蠢材都走埋。大判官好想刮個男人出嚟，畀佢見識下咩叫帝國式報復，但係佢有更加重要嘅任務。

個絕地令所有人跌曬眼鏡。佢唔單止訓練當地人起義，幫班人三番四次越獄，佢仲有一支艦隊作支援。追蹤絕地嘅任務大判官更加想要，但都係要假手於人。 佢嚟Raada唔係要做吊靴鬼，佢嚟係要了解對手。佢想知道個絕地，為咗達成目標，可以去到、會去到幾盡。佢不禁要寫個服字。就算只係個豆潤咁細嘅衛星，佢都未試過將一個星球夷為平地 。要做成呢個程度嘅破壞，個絕地唔惹少。

再者，佢同門師弟亦都死喺呢度。佢條屍已經燒到面目全非，但係大判官好清楚自己搵緊咩。六弟太大膽，玩出火。佢追殺嘅係一個絕地，輕敵自然要付上代價。大判官唔會咁衝動，佢會更加精確咁瞄準怨恨嘅箭頭。同樣地，佢都想大開殺戒，但佢唔係一介莽夫。佢識得從長計議。

佢轉身行返去自己艘船。只有佢一人落船，一踏上船，軍官隨即四散。佢哋全部都畏懼於佢，大判官亦享受呢種距離。除咗佢心狠手辣、意志堅定之外，軍官一無所知。佢嘅同類係銀河系前所未見、專屬黑暗嘅利刃。喺佢手下做嘢，必須遵循佢每一項命令，如同皇帝聖旨般執行。呢種權力令佢覺得無比強大。

「啟航返基地。」

佢摘下背上嘅環型光劍，寵溺地端詳。呢把唔係佢第一把佩劍，但係就係為新主人效力後嘅新武器。充滿惡意嘅光劍更襯得起佢。

「通知Vader大人，搵到又一個生還者嘅證據。」


End file.
